The golden band
by legilimens66
Summary: Mag Snape eigentlich Musik? Und was passiert, wenn er jemand trifft, der sogar seine Gedanken lesen kann? Klar, dass er davon nicht gerade begeistert ist.
1. Die Ankunft

_Hallo liebe Leser, _

_dies ist meine allererste Geschichte, die ich jemals geschrieben hab. Nach dem letzten Potter-Band fand ich es einfach so traurig, dass Snape als „einsamer Wolf" sterben musste._

_Ich hab dann kurzentschlossen mal einen Stift in die Hand genommen und drauf los geschrieben, hätte nie gedacht, dass das so viel Spaß macht!_

_Ursprünglich hab ich Snape in dieser Story öfters mal englisch reden lassen, einfach weil mir seine Stimme so gut gefällt._

_Doch einige Leser fanden das unpassend, so dass ich das jetzt rausgenommen habe und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigiert hab._

_Deshalb wird die Story jetzt noch mal neu gepostet bzw. die Kapitel entsprechend geändert._

_._

_Über reviews würde ich mich natürlich IMMER freuen!!!!!_

_Alle Rechte gehören wie üblich J. K . R. _

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**Kapitel 1 Die Ankunft**

Albus Dumbledore, seit langen Jahren Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei, betrachtete interessiert die beiden ungleichen Besucher, die in seinem Büro vor ihm Platz genommen hatten. Arthur Weasley saß auf dem vordersten Rand des Ohrensessels, den Dumbledore herbeigezaubert hatte. Er gestikulierte temperamentvoll mit seinem Armen, sein Gesicht war vor Aufregung fast so rot wie seine Haare.

„Wie gesagt, die Beschwerden über Zaubereien im Mugglebereich häufen sich in letzter Zeit. Diesmal war der Tatort eine versteckte Ecke im Hydepark, zu der ich zum Glück schnell kommen konnte. Ein ganzer Schwarm Tauben flatterte da rum, sie schillerten in buntesten Farben und gaben Katzengeräusche von sich. Na ja, eigentlich eine harmlose Zauberei, die ich schnell rückgängig machen konnte. Da sah ich plötzlich die Muggle-Gestalt auf einer versteckten Parkbank."

Er blickte leicht verunsichert auf die Person links von ihm und fuhr dann fort.

„Wie immer wendete ich den vorgeschriebenen Vergessenszauber an, ist ja nicht mein erster Einsatz. Aber der Spruch schien nicht zu wirken. Auch nicht die stärkeren Oblivion-Sprüche, die ich versuchte. So was hab ich noch nie erlebt ! Ich dachte, da muss wohl ein mächtigerer Zauberer helfen und darum brachte ich sie hierher. Laut Protokoll hätte ich sie natürlich zum Ministerium bringen müssen, aber ich dachte..…"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Dumbledore, der wusste, welche Faszination Muggles auf Arthur Weasley ausübten, lächelte ihn sanft an. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Arthur".

Seine blauen Augen blickten über den Rand seiner halbhohen Brille auf die Frau im anderen Sessel. Sie hatte sich an die Lehne zurückgezogen und schaute aus großen verwunderten Augen abwechselnd die beiden Männer an. Kastanienbraunes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schultern. Sie war nicht außergewöhnlich hübsch, strahlte aber eine gewisse Wärme aus. Hin und wieder fuhr ein Schauer durch ihren Körper, als ob sie einen Traum abschütteln wollte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte „Oblivabis". Ein kleiner Lichtblitz zuckte durchs Zimmer, seltsamerweise nicht vom Zauberstab weg, sondern in dessen Richtung.

Die Mugglefrau zeigte weiterhin keinerlei Anzeichen eines Vergessenszauber, sie fixierte nun den Schulleiter mit aufgerissenen braunen Augen.

Dumbledore stand auf, richtete mit entschlossener Miene den Stab auf sie, als er plötzlich ein lautes „NEIN" im Inneren seines Kopfes hörte, das ihn zurück in seinen Stuhl warf.

Was war nur passiert? Sollte diese Mugglefrau tatsächlich in seine Gedanken eindringen können?

Das war doch völlig unmöglich.

Er musterte seine Besucherin.

Sie war offensichtlich genauso erschrocken wie er und schaute ihn mit einem äußerst verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Seine Augen ruhten weiter auf ihr, während er mit ruhiger Stimme zu sagte „Arthur, ich kümmere mich darum, geh Du zurück an Deine Arbeit, nicht dass Du im Ministerium vermisst wirst."

öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, verließ dann aber doch schweigend das Büro.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch liegen, umrundete diesen und nahm in dem Sessel Platz, den Weasley gerade verlassen hatte. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne in Richtung seiner Besucherin und sagte „Keine Angst, es passiert Ihnen hier nichts, wollen Sie mir ein wenig von sich erzählen ?"

Nach einer kleinen Pause schluckte die Frau vernehmbar zweimal und sprach dann mit etwas zittriger aber melodiöser Stimme:

„Ich heiße Leana Waitts und bin eigentlich nur eine Nacht in London, weil ich morgen nach Sydney fliege zu einem psychologischen Forschungsprojekt. Mein Gott, was red ich hier, das ist doch alles nicht real !"

Panik zeigte sich in ihren Augen.

Die sanfte Stimme Dumbledores schien sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Sie sind Psychologin ? Ist das nicht die Beschäftigung mit dem Seelenleben der Anderen ?"

Sie schluckte erneut und nickte mehrmals.

„Da ist es sicher hilfreich, dass sie in die Gedanken anderer Menschen eindringen können".

Überrascht zog sie die Brauen zusammen. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf so was ? Durch die Ausbildung kann man vielleicht manche Gefühle erahnen, aber mehr nicht. Glauben Sie mir, ich hab bei meinen Patienten oft gewünscht, in den Kopf vorzudringen zu können, um ihnen bei der Therapie besser helfen zu können, aber das geht natürlich nicht !

Zornig sah sie ihn an und richtete sich im Sessel auf.

Fast flüsternd sagte er zu ihr: „Bei mir ging es" Dann fügte er etwas lauter hinzu:" Sie haben mir telepathisch etwas mitgeteilt. Und die Tatsache, dass Sie gegen Zaubersprüche immun sind, spricht auch dafür, dass sie über besondere - hm – Talente verfügen".

Sie schüttelte energisch immer wieder den Kopf. Dumbledore sah sie ernst an.

Sollte er sich getäuscht haben! Er musste Gewissheit darüber haben und sie testen. Er räusperte sich und fragte nachdrücklich: „An was denke ich jetzt?" Gleichzeitig schickte er die Vorstellung eines prasselnden Kaminfeuers an sie.

Leana fing gerade an, aufgebracht zu entgegnen: „Woher soll ich denn das wis……" als sie stockte.

Erschrocken blickte sie zu Dumbledore, der sie wissend anlächelte.

Sie sah mehr als verwirrt aus und klang auch nicht besser: „Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Das Feuer……. Wieso bin ich überhaupt hier?" Mit zitternden Händen strich sie sich durch die Haare. „Oder werde ich verrückt? Bin ich eine schizophrene Psychologin?" Unsicher lachte sie auf.

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass sie verzweifelt nach Fassung rang. Sie musste erst einma. zur Ruhe kommen, dann würde man weiter sehen. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Sie bleiben heute Nacht erst einmal hier auf Hogwarts."

.

.

.


	2. Die erste Nacht in Hogwarts

_So, hier geht`s gleich weiter. Sind ja eher kurze Kapitel. Aber keine Angst, es kommt jetzt nicht jeden Tag ein Neues!_

_Viel Spaß_

_Legi_

**Kapitel 2**

Einige Stunden später lag Leana angezogen und mit offenen Augen in einem breiten, altmodischen Bett. Professor McGonagall hatte ihr ein Zimmer zugewiesen („Es liegt ein wenig, abseits aber dafür können die meisten Sachen auch von Muggles bedient werden").

Was immer das nun wieder heißen sollte.

Sie hatte ihr noch eine „kleine" Einführung in die Parallelwelt der Zauberer gegeben. Mit dem Erfolg, dass in Leanas Kopf nun endgültig Chaos herrschte. Sie hörte einzelne Wortfetzen, die sie kaum einordnen konnte. Eine Schule für Zauberei sogar ein Ministerium ein Muggle (das war sie, irgendwie ein minderwertigeres Wesen) Vergessenszauber ein Krieg unter den Zauberern ein Lord, dessen Namen niemand aussprach Telepathie, Gedankenlesen, _das kann doch gar nicht sein, das gibt es nicht, ich hab noch nie Gedanken gelesen oder kann ich das nur hier, bei Zauberern ?_

Sie stand auf, um den Kopf unter die Wasserleitung zu halten, vielleicht würde sie das zur Besinnung bringen. Im Bad stellte sie fest, dass der Hahn über keinerlei Knöpfe verfügte. Das also hatte McGonagall gemeint mit mugglefreundlicher Bedienung?

Hektisch schaute sie sich um. Zum Glück, die Toilette hatte eine altmodische Spülvorrichtung. Irgendwie schien sie diese eiserne Kette mit dem verzierten Zapfen, der von oben runterhing, zu beruhigen.

Sie legt sich wieder auf das weiche Bett, deckte sich bis zur Hüfte zu und zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen. Bilder von bunten Tauben vermengten sich mit den blauen Augen von .

Der ganze Abend lief wie ein Film vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas davon wirklich sein sollte.

Und trotzdem lag sie hier in einem mehr als realen Zimmer, auf einem realen Kissen, in einem realen Bett.

Unsinn.

Das konnte nicht sein!

Die einzige logische Erklärung war ein Traum.

Der Gedanke, dass sie morgen sicher in ihrer alten Welt aufwachen würde, ließ sie schließlich erschöpft einschlafen.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Leana jäh aus dem Schlaf. Sie fuhr hoch und sah sich um. Helles Tageslicht fiel ins Zimmer. In ein Zimmer, welches ihr im ersten Moment vollkommen fremd war. Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück: Sie war immer noch auf Hogwarts.

Bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte, klopfte es nochmals und sie lief zur Tür, wobei sie sich den rechten kleinen Zeh schmerzhaft an ihrem Koffer anstieß.

Wie kam der hierher?

McGonagall stand mit einem großen Tablett vor der Tür und begrüßte sie. „Guten Morgen Kindchen, ich bringe was zu essen. Ihr Gepäck habe ich herbringen lassen. Es ist dafür gesorgt, dass sie im Moment in der Mugglewelt nicht vermisst werden."

Leana wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das nun wieder hieß.

Gerade als sie die Tür zumachen wollte, sah sie einen Mann mit eiligen Schritten vorbeigehen. Groß, dunkel, mit abweisendem Blick aber nicht unattraktiv. _Na, zumindest gibt es hier doch noch ein paar jüngere Gestalten als die, die ich bisher getroffen hab…._

McGonagall hatte ihr neben dem Frühstück noch ein Buch mitgebracht „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts".

„Wir Lehrer werden heute beraten, wie es weitergehen soll ( _Mit mir ???)._ Professor Dumbledore wird sie später informieren. Bis dahin ist es sicher besser, sie bleiben hier, ja ???" Das klang eher nach einem Befehl als nach einer gutgemeinten Empfehlung.

Als die Professorin verschwunden war, ließ Leana sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen.

Wie war das alles zu verstehen?

War sie hier Gast? Sollte sie untersucht werden? Was sollte sie hier an einer Schule?

Seltsamerweise fand irgendein kleiner Teil von Leana Gefallen an dieser ganzen grotesken Situation.

Dabei war sie eher der vorsichtige Typ, der lieber auf Nummer sicher ging. Stets war sie stolz gewesen, dass in ihrem Leben alles so glatt gelaufen war. Schule hatte kein größeres Problem dargestellt, in Studium und Arbeit gab es Höhen und Tiefen, aber dank ihrer ungewöhnlich optimistischen Lebenseinstellung und einer guten Portion Humor hatte sie das alles gemeistert.  
Privat?

Naja, es hatte ein paar Beziehungen gegeben, die nicht länger als 1-2 Jahre gehalten hatten, da ihr oft irgendetwas gefehlt hatte. Dabei konnte sie nicht mal sagen, was genau. Es gab da noch die eine große Liebe in ihrer Jugendzeit, an die sie in traurigen Momenten oft zurückdachte. Aber das war alles schon so lange her. Matt war der Seelenverwandte ihrer späteren Schulzeit gewesen, mit ihm hatte sie alte Jazzplatten gehört und sich tiefgründige Gedanken über die Welt, die Gesellschaft und den Sinn des Lebens gemacht. Was Freunde halt so machen.

Überraschend war bei ihm eine schwere psychische Krankheit ausgebrochen, sie musste tatenlos mit ansehen wie er litt und sich schließlich selbst das Leben nahm.

Lange Zeit hatte Leana sich Vorwürfe gemacht. Wenn sie nicht so feige gewesen wäre und ihre Gefühle mehr gezeigt hätte, vielleicht hätte sie ihm als richtige Freundin doch helfen können……

Indirekt war Matt auch der Auslöser gewesen, warum sie Psychologie studiert hätte. Nach einigen Jahren hatte sie erkannt, dass ihm nichts und niemand hätte helfen können. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie bei einer engeren Verbindung vielleicht sogar selbst mituntergegangen wäre. Insofern war es ja gut für sie ausgegangen. Aber immer wieder blitzten Erinnerungen an ihn auf.

Mit ihm wäre ihr Leben sicher in anderen Bahnen verlaufen, er war ein Freigeist gewesen.

Tatsächlich aber lebte sie nun ein beschauliches Dasein mit Tomatentöpfen auf der Terrasse, Wänden in spießigen Toskana-Farben und regelmäßigen Brettspielabenden im Freundeskreis.

Die Aussicht auf ein paar interessante Tage auf Hogwarts erschien ihr auf einmal gar nicht so furchteinflößend. Wenngleich ihr im nächsten Gedanken das alles vollkommen irreal vorkam.

Und außerdem hatte sie vergessen, McGonagall zu fragen, wie der Wasserhahn funktionierte……..


	3. Leanas neue Aufgabe

**3 Leanas neue Aufgabe**

Fast den ganzen Tag über hatte Leana in der „Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen und war sich nun nicht sicher, ob es ein Märchenbuch war oder ob das alles tatsächlich der Realität entspringen könnte.

Treppen, die sich selbst bewegten, Hausgeister, umherschlagende Bäume, geheime Kammern – das konnte schließlich nur Fiktion sein.

Und was war mit den Menschen hier? Verfügten die wirklich über magische Fähigkeiten?

Oder war sie hier gefangen in einer riesigen psychiatrischen Anstalt?

Gehörte sie am Ende selbst dort hin?

Leana sank tiefer in den gemütlichen grünen Sessel und starrte in die lodernde Glut des Kaminfeuers. Es brannte schon den ganzen Tag immer gleich vor sich hin, obwohl sie nichts nachgelegt hatte.

Aber das musste schließlich nichts heißen, oder?

Sie war im Moment so durcheinander, dass es ihr absolut nicht gelang, die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf auseinander zu sortieren. Sie würde einfach ein wenig abwarten. Dann würde sich bestimmt alles auflösen…..

Sie würde aufwachen oder einfach weggehen, zurück in ihre Welt. Irgendetwas würde sicher geschehen.

Erst einmal brauchte sie Ablenkung, um nicht vollkommen durchzudrehen.

Sie holte aus ihrem Koffer den I-pod, stöpselte die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und ließ sich nun von Norah Jones berieseln, während sie weiter dem Spiel der Flammen zusah.

Es klopfte laut an der Tür. Fast gleichzeitig mit ihren „Herein" erschien Professor Dumbledore in einer leuchtend blauen Robe in ihrem Zimmer. Er schaute belustigt auf die Stöpsel, die Leana schnell aus ihren Ohren zog. „Zum Musikhören" nuschelte sie ein wenig verlegen. Er lächelte weiter, während er mit schnellen Bewegungen einen Stuhl näher zog und sich flink darin niederließ. _Wie alt er wohl ist,_ fragte sich Leana.

Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

„Wir haben lange im Kollegium diskutiert über Sie. Nicht alle waren damit einverstanden, eine Muggle auf Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Aber es stehen uns schwierige Zeiten bevor, da können auch ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen sinnvoll sein."

Fragend sah sie ihn an und wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, als er sie mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zum Schweigen anwies.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie verwirrend das Alles hier für Sie sein muss. Sie können natürlich jederzeit gehen. Aber wir würden gerne sehen, welche Talente in Ihnen stecken. Darum möchte ich Sie bitten, kurze Zeit hier zu bleiben."

Leana war verwirrt. „Aber ich werde in Sydney erwartet! Auch meine Freunde wundern sich doch, wenn sie nichts von mir hören. Ich kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden….."

Dumbledore nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu.

„Das ist schwer zu verstehen, aber wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht vermisst werden. Vielleicht können Sie sich dazu durchringen, wenigstens zwei oder drei Wochen hier zu verbringen?"

„Und was soll ich hier tun?"

Wollte er sie mit den Schülern in ein Klassenzimmer setzen oder hier im Zimmer einsperren?

Doch er lächelte sie ermunternd an:

„Sie sind also ab sofort ein Halbblut aus Übersee mit fehlenden magischen Fähigkeiten. Da Sie mit ihrer Familie zerstritten sind, wollen Sie auch nicht über ihre Vergangenheit reden. Als Squib werden sie für niedere Dienste eingesetzt und deshalb von der Zauberwelt nicht besonders beachtet. Offiziell ist Hogwarts also froh, jemanden zu haben, der die vielen alten Bücher unserer Bibliothek angemessen katalogisiert."

Erleichtert atmete sie die Luft aus, die sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte. Dies war eine Lösung nach ihrem Geschmack, in einer historischen Bibliothek sitzen und antiquarische Bücher in einen Computer – oder was auch immer – erfassen.

Bevor sie über die Art der Archivierung nachdenken konnte, fuhr Dumbledore mit ernstem Blick fort. „Natürlich ist es nun die wichtigste Aufgabe, herauszufinden, über welche Fähigkeiten Sie tatsächlich verfügen. Professor Snape ist ein Meister in – wie Sie sagen würden „Gedankenlesen" - und auch Blockieren, er wird Sie prüfen und unterrichten. Fairerweise muss ich hinzufügen, dass er von dieser Idee nicht unbedingt begeistert ist, aber ich habe großes Vertrauen, dass Sie dank Ihrer Ausbildung mit ihm zurechtkommen werden."

„Ja sicher! " Alle Zauberer, die sie bisher getroffen hatte, von bis . waren sehr freundlich gewesen, da würde sie mit diesem Snape auch klarkommen. Ob er auch so einen langen Bart hatte wie Dumbledore? Die Lehrer schienen hier ja alle ältere Semester zu sein.

„Professor Snape erwartet Sie um acht Uhr abends in seinem Büro. Und – Miss Waitts – seien Sie lieber pünktlich"

_Na, das scheint ja ein Drachen zu sein!_

Im Rausgehen drehte sich Dumbledore noch einmal um. „Dieses Musikgerät – wie funktioniert das?" Leana, die sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, half ihm mit den Ohrstöpseln und zeigte ihm die Bedienung. Als er die Play-Taste drückte, kam ein kleiner Lichtblitz aus seiner Fingerspitze - mit dem Erfolg, dass ihm statt softem Jazz laut vernehmbar Mick Jagger „BROWN SUGAR" ins Ohr brüllte. Er gab das plärrende Gerät mit spitzen Fingern zurück und meinte lächelnd „Für Muggle-Technik bin ich eindeutig zu alt".

.

.

.


	4. Professor Snape

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freu mich über reviews!_

_Legi_

_._

_._

** 4 Professor Snape**

Da Leana jetzt einen offiziellen Status hatte, konnte sie am Abendessen in der Großen Halle teilnehmen. Sie saß an einem abseits aufgestellten Tisch neben Filch, dem Hausmeister. Er musterte sie zwar neugierig, stellte aber keine unangenehmen Fragen.

Sie versuchte, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen, erkundigte sich nach seinen Aufgaben an der Schule. Das schien ihm, der nach ihrer professionellen Einschätzung eher zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekam, sichtlich gut zu tun. „, Sie kennen Hogwarts sicher besser als jeder andere, da werde ich Sie bestimmt noch oft um Hilfe bitten müssen". Volltreffer! Er grinste sie mit gelben Zähnen an und versicherte, er werde gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.

_Na siehste, war doch gar nicht so schwer_….

Gespannt schaute sie immer wieder zum Lehrertisch, aber es waren einige Plätze leer. Naja, in einer Stunde würde sie schließlich wissen, wer sie unterrichten sollte.

Fünf Minuten vor acht Uhr marschierte Leana mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zum Büro des Tränkemeisters. Den Weg hatte sie im Hogwarts-Buch nachgeschlagen, er führte sie in einen kühlen und nur spärlich mit Fackeln beleuchteten Kellergang.

Einerseits war sie nach dem guten Einstieg mit Filch zuversichtlich, dass sie auch mit Snape irgendwie zurechtkommen würde. Andererseits machten ihr die Vorgänge in ihrem Kopf Angst. Gedankenlesen – wollte sie das überhaupt?

_Ich kann das doch gar nicht. Und wenn doch? Will ich überhaupt alles wissen, was in den Köpfen meiner Mitmenschen vor sich geht?_

Viel zu schnell stand sie vor einer dunklen, wenig einladenden Holztür und klopfte zaghaft an. Sie hörte keine Antwort auf ihr Klopfen. Leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf. War es doch das falsche Zimmer?

Sie hob die Hand, um ein zweites Mal zu klopfen, als die Tür ruckartig aufgeschwungen wurde. In der Tür stand – mit versteinerter Miene und eisigem Blick – der Mann in schwarz, den sie auf dem Gang gesehen hatte.

Er deutete auf einen kargen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und sagte mit dunkler, tonloser Stimme „Setzen sie sich".

Leana war erst einmal geschockt von der kalten Atmosphäre dieses düsteren Zimmer, das mit seinen unzähligen Gläsern und Präparaten eher wie der Keller eines Naturkundemuseums wirkte als wie ein Büro.

Noch mehr zu schaffen machte ihr aber die feindselige Ausstrahlung des Mannes, der sich inzwischen lautlos hinter den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und sie aus schwarzen Augen taxierte.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Muggel-Unterricht zu geben, aber Professor Dumbledore bat mich darum, weil er von ihren `Fähigkeiten`…" - sowohl Stimme als auch Augenbrauen bewegten sich einen Tick nach oben – „...angetan ist. Mich müssen Sie erst überzeugen!".

Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schulkind, das angesichts des strengen Mathelehrers keine vernünftige Rechnung zustande bringt. Noch nie war sie einem so abweisenden und bedrohlich wirkenden Menschen gegenübergesessen.

„Was soll ich denn tun?" fragte sie und ärgerte sich sofort über den furchtsamen Klang in ihrer Stimme.

Angesichts dieser offensichtlich dummen Frage verzog er nur kurz gequält die Mundwinkel. Mit einer eleganten, schnellen Bewegung holte er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem schwarzen Umhang, deutete auf Leana und sagte laut „Stupor". Ein leises Knistern war zu hören, sonst passierte nichts.

Die linke Augenbraue bewegte sich ein wenig, ansonsten ließ sich Snape keine Anzeichen einer Überraschung anmerken. „Petrificius totalis" – lauteres Knistern – Leana saß weiter unberührt auf ihrem Stuhl und drehte nervös eine Harrsträhne um ihren Finger.

„Ungewöhnlich" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Leana merkte, dass die Spannung allmählich von ihr abfiel, die erste Prüfung war schließlich schon bestanden.

„Legilimens!"

Ihr Kopf gehörte auf einmal nicht mehr ihr allein. Sie schloss die Augen und konnte trotzdem seinen durchdringenden Blick sehen. Bruchstücke ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen und Gefühle tauchten in ihr auf, das offene Grab ihrer Oma, eine Sommerwiese in den Bergen, eine Schulfeier, ein Ausritt in den Sonnenuntergang.

Und dazwischen immer wieder seine dunklen Augen.

_Nein, ich will das nicht! Ich will niemanden in meinen Geist eindringen lassen! Das alles gehört nur mir!_

Ihr Kopf war plötzlich zu eng, der Druck machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Reflexartig holte sie tief Luft und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, den Eindringlich aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen.

_Er soll raus gehen, raus aus meinem Kopf, raus aus meinen Erinnerungen!_

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Ruck im ganzen Körper und sie war wieder allein mit ihren Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen leer, ihr Kopf war gleichzeitig wund und wattig, noch nie hatte sie etwas derartig Unangenehmes erlebt.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und schaute direkt in ein etwas hämisch grinsendes Gesicht.

„Doch nicht immun gegen jeden Zauberspruch, Miss Waitts?"

Sie war viel zu durcheinander, um darauf zu antworten.

Wie konnte er es wagen, sie vorzuführen wie ein dummes Kind? Und wer hatte ihm erlaubt, einfach so in ihre Gedanken einzudringen?

Abrupt stand er auf, nahm ein extrem dickes Buch aus dem Regal hinter sich und warf es direkt vor Leana auf den Schreibtisch, sodass sie vor Schreck aufsprang.

„Die ersten tausend Seiten bis übermorgen um acht".

Mit einem kleinen Winken seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Tür und beugte sich wortlos über vor ihm liegende Schülerarbeiten.

Verdutzt nahm Leana das schwere Buch - „Geschichte der Zauberei" - in die Hand und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um sich zu verabschieden, ihm die Meinung zu sagen oder sonst irgendwas von sich zu geben. Aber angesichts eines schwarzen Haarschopfs, der stumm über die Aufsätze gebeugt war, ließ sie es bleiben und schloss die Tür vorsichtig von außen.

Deutlicher konnte es schließlich kaum zeigen, dass die Unterhaltung für ihn beendet war.

Wie in Trance ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich aufrecht auf die Bettkante.

_Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein! So ein arroganter, unhöflicher Holzklotz! Der meint wohl, er steht über allen Dingen mit seinem Zauberstab und seinen Sprüchen!_

_Und ich? Sitz vor ihm wie eine Erstklässlerin! Wie kann ich mich nur so blöd anstellen, sonst bin ich doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen!_

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie sich mehr über sich selbst oder über diesen selbstgefälligen Eisblock ärgern sollte.

Schließlich siegte die Vernunft, sie nahm den Wälzer zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Im Gegensatz zur unterhaltsamen Geschichte von Hogwarts war das hier schwere Kost. Namen, Jahreszahlen, Zitate, alles furchtbar trocken und langweilig geschrieben. Sie schrieb sich die wichtigen Inhalte auf einen Block, um sie besser behalten zu können, schließlich wollte sie sich ja nicht blamieren. Jedesmal, wenn ihre Konzentration nachließ, rief sie sich Snapes abfälliges Grinsen ins Gedächtnis und setzte die Lektüre seufzend fort.

Sollte sie wirklich hier bleiben und sich wie ein Schulkind behandeln lassen? Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht nötig.

Andererseits: Ein paar Tage hin oder her, was machte das schon. Würde sie eben ein wenig später in Sydney eintreffen. Irgendwie würde sie den Dingen hier ja doch zu gerne auf den Grund gehen.

Also erst einmal noch das nächste Kapitel dieses unglaublich sperrigen Wälzers lesen. Tausend Seiten! Der Mann war entweder Sadist oder hatte einen Knall. Leana tippte im Moment am ehesten darauf, dass beides zutraf……

.

.

.


	5. Der erste Arbeitstag

**5 Der erste Arbeitstag**

Am nächsten Tag erschien Leana mit müden Augen zu ihrem ersten Arbeitstag. Unsicher betrat sie die Bibliothek und wurde sofort von der typischen Atmosphäre eingefangen. Es mochte ja ein magischer Schul-Raum sein, aber der Geruch nach Staub, alten Büchern, und dicken, etwas muffigen Teppichen war derselbe wie in ihrer Muggel-Welt.

Eine ältere Hexe mit strengem Blick kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie knapp. „Ich bin Madam Pince. Gut, dass endlich jemand da ist, der mir hier zur Hand geht!"  
Dann wurde sie von der resoluten Dame in den hinteren Teil des Raumes geschleppt. Leana wunderte sich etwas über die abenteuerlich bunte Kleidung der Bibliothekarin. Na ja, anscheinend wollte diese sich von den dunklen Bücherregalen etwas abheben, um nicht ganz im staubigen Raum unterzugehen!  
Die Hexe drückte sie nun auf einen Stuhl und zeigte auf einen seltsamen, kleinen Apparat. „Das ist ihr Arbeitsgerät, der Registrator."  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Leana das eigenartige Ding. Es war eine Art Pistole, vorne am Lauf befand sich ein Auge, das sich tatsächlich zu bewegen schien und sie anblinzelte. Darunter war eine Kugel befestigt, auf der ringsrum winzig kleine Enten- oder Froschfüße angebracht waren, die ständig in Bewegung waren. Als sie vorsichtig einen Finger daran hielt, begannen die kühlen Füßchen sofort, kitzelig darauf herumzutreten. Sie zog die Hand schnell zurück.  
„Was muss ich damit tun?"  
Madam Pince nahm ein dickes Buch zur Hand und zeigte ihr ihre Aufgabe. „Schauen Sie, Sie nehmen den Registrator und bewegen das Auge erst über den Buchtitel."  
„Wie einen Scanner?"  
Erstaunt blickte die Hexe auf. „Was bitte?"  
„Ach, vergessen Sie es. Wie geht es weiter?"  
Nun beugte sich Madam Pince wieder über das Buch. „Danach setzen Sie die Kugel einfach seitlich an die Seiten."  
Leana zuckte zusammen, als die Füßchen nun in rasender Geschwindigkeit begannen, das Buch durchzublättern.  
Allem Anschein nach nahm das Auge alle Inhalte blitzschnell auf und speichert alles ab.  
_Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn ich hier an einem PC gesessen wäre….._

Madam Pince fuhr mit ihren Erklärungen fort. Der Registrator brauchte nach vier bis fünf Büchern eine Pause, Leana musste dann mit einer Pipette eine modrig riechende Flüssigkeit in das Auge tropfen und die Füßchen mit einer durchsichtigen Creme einfetten.  
Unter dem strengen Blick ihrer neuen Chefin führte sie die Abläufe mehrmals durch. Nachdem anscheinend alles zur Zufriedenheit der Hexe lief, nickte ihr diese gnädig zu und ließ sie alleine im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek.

Die Arbeit kam ihr zuerst ein wenig seltsam vor, vor allem das Auge, das sie zwischendurch neugierig anzustarren schien. Aber nach einer Stunde hatte sie sich fast schon daran gewöhnt.  
Nach rund zwanzig eingelesenen Büchern musste sie den Registrator für eine Stunde seitlich in eine größere Maschine stecken, die mit zahlreichen Zahnrädchen und Buchstaben versehen war. Leana vermutete, dass dies eine Art Speicher war, aus dem man später dann die gesuchten Informationen über die erfassten Bücher abrufen konnte.  
Da sie nicht durchgehend beschäftigt war, konnte sie sich nebenbei noch weiter in die Geschichte der Zauberei vertiefen.  
Seufzend saß sie über dem Wälzer und verfluchte innerlich ihren neuen Lehrer.

Am Nachmittag bevölkerten zahlreiche Schüler die engen Tische der Bücherei. Genau wie Dumbledore vorhergesagt hatte, wurde Leana als niedere Arbeitskraft von den Schülern kaum beachtet.

Dies blieb auch am nächsten Tag so. Die Schüler waren so mit ihren Aufgaben oder auch mit angeregten Unterhaltungen beschäftigt, dass sie der `Squib` am hintersten Tisch so gut wie gar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Eine Tatsache, die Leana sehr gelegen kam, denn so konnte sie aus erster Hand mitbekommen, wie der Schulalltag auf Hogwarts verlief.  
Mit großer Genugtuung hörte sie mehrmals, wie unbeliebt Professor Snape bei den Schülern war. Immer wieder beschwerten sich die Kinder über seinen anstrengenden Unterricht und die Fülle der Hausaufgaben.  
Nicht, dass dies besonders überraschend für Leana gewesen wäre…

Viel zu schnell fand sie sich wieder auf dem Weg in sein ungemütliches Kellerbüro. Mit Müh und Not hatte sie es geschafft, die geforderten tausend Seiten zu lesen. Alle Fakten zu behalten, war natürlich absolut unmöglich.  
Diesmal würde sie sich jedenfalls nicht von ihm runtermachen lassen, so viel stand fest! Schließlich war sie eine erwachsene Frau und nicht eine von seinen jungen Schülerinnen!

Mit energischen Schritten legte sie die letzten Schritte zu seiner Türe zurück. Da sie genau zur vereinbarten Zeit angekommen war, klopfte sie laut an das dunkle Holz und öffnete diese, ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten.  
Snape saß bereits am Schreibtisch und antwortete natürlich nicht auf ihr munter angebotenes „Guten Abend, Professor".  
Mit einer knappen Handbewegung deutete er ihr an, sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber zu setzen.  
Er klappte den Aufsatz, den er wohl offensichtlich gerade korrigierte, zu und legte zu den anderen auf den Stapel.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend nahm sie auf dem harten Stuhl Platz.  
Seine durchdringenden Augen schienen sie einen Augenblick kritisch zu mustern. „Haben Sie das Buch gelesen?"  
„Selbstverständlich!"  
Was dachte der Mann sich eigentlich? Dass sie nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis überflogen hatte und sich trotzdem munter hier bei ihm einfand? Und dabei bezeichnete er sich doch selbst als Legilimentiker!  
Doch bevor sie sich noch ernsthaft aufregen konnte, fand sie sich schon in einer mündlichen Prüfung wieder.  
„In welchem Jahr fanden die ersten Vampirkriege statt?" „Mit welchen Worten beginnt die erste niedergeschriebene Sprüchesammlung" „ Zählen Sie die Teilnehmer des Kongresses auf" …..  
Unbarmherzig ratterte Snape eine unendlich scheinende Anzahl von Fragen herunter.  
Da er ausschließlich Detailwissen abfragte, konnte sie höchstens auf jede zweite Frage angemessen antworten.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr immer wärmer wurde. Auch ihre Handflächen waren allmählich feucht.

Schließlich beugte Snape sich ein wenig näher in ihre Richtung und sagte in seiner langsamen, drohenden Art: „Mir scheint, ich muss bei Ihnen das Unterrichtsniveau NOCHMALS deutlich nach unten korrigieren".  
Leana schäumte innerlich, glaubte aber, sein provozierendes Spielchen so langsam zu durchschauen.  
Sie beugte sich ebenso ein wenig nach vorne, sah ihm mutig - wie sie hoffte - in die Augen und sagte genau so leise und bedächtig „Professor, ich bin eine intelligente Frau und werde eine machbare Aufgabe sicher zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen. Wenn es im Unterricht nur darum geht, meine Unzulänglichkeiten zu beweisen, bin ich wohl falsch hier. Genauso wie Sie bin ich nicht auf eigenen Wunsch hier, sondern weil Professor Dumbledore es für wichtig hält".  
Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.  
Er setzte sich langsam wieder nach hinten, sein Gesicht verriet keine Gefühlsregung.  
Mit dunkler Stimme antwortete er schließlich: „Nun, da wir das offensichtlich geklärt haben, würde ich gern mit dem Unterricht fortfahren - wenn Sie das `erlauben`!". Die Mundwinkel zeigten ein ironisches Lächeln, die Augen blickten sie weiter eisig an.  
_Aha, jetzt macht er auf sarkastisch._

„Da Sie ja über so herausragende Fähigkeiten verfügen, können Sie mir sicher sagen, an welches Tier ich gerade denke, Miss Waitts". Wieder sah er ihr mit kaltem Blick tief in die Augen, was ihr ein äußerst mulmiges Gefühl bereitete.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild einer Schlange aufsteigen sah.  
„Eine grüne Schlange, die sich aufrichtet und ihre Zähne zeigt".  
Danach kam noch ein Adler, ein Wolf und ein Skorpion.  
_Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn ein Snape an flauschige Meerschweinchen denken würde!_

Er gab keinerlei Kommentare zu den Vorgängen ab. Seine Miene blieb weiterhin undurchdringlich. Schließlich schenkte er sich aus einer dampfenden Kanne, die Leana gar nicht bemerkt hatte, eine Tasse Tee ein und erklärte:

„Diese Bilder habe ich an Sie übermittelt. Es stellt keine große Herausforderung dar, diese zu erkennen. Im zweiten Schritt werde ich Ihnen einen kleinen Teil meines Gedächtnisses anbieten und Sie werden in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden versuchen, darin einzudringen und herauszufinden, womit ich heute Vormittag beschäftigt war. Das ist keine leichte Aufgabe, ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, liegt es NICHT daran, dass ich versuche, Ihre Unzulänglichkeit zu beweisen."  
_Sollte der Mann am Ende doch noch über Humor verfügen?_

Leana war nervös. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie es anstellen sollte, diese Aufgabe zu lösen.  
In den Kopf eindringen: Wie sollte das ablaufen? Was musste sie tun?  
Um seinem unangenehmen Blick auszuweichen, verschloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken. Sie meinte, ihn reden zu hören, aber wie durch einen Nebel kam nichts bei ihr an.  
Vielmehr fand sie sich plötzlich in einem düsteren Klassenzimmer wieder, in dem die jungen Schüler hektisch in ihren Kesseln rührten. Die Perspektive änderte sich ständig, so als würde sie sich durch das Zimmer bewegen. Sie hörte Snape sagen „Noch fünf Minuten", aber seine Stimme klang noch viel tiefer und voller, als sie sie kannte.  
Plötzlich konnte sie seine Stimmung in diesem Moment spüren. Er ärgerte sich über die unfähigen Kinder, war genervt von deren Angst vor ihm, die sie in ihren Leistungen lähmte. Gleichzeitig durfte es jedoch keiner wagen, sich respektlos zu zeigen. Die notwendigen ständigen Wiederholungen im Unterricht empfand er als zeitraubend und langweilig.  
Als die Schüler ihre Trankprobe abgegeben hatten und den Raum verließen, fand er ein wenig wohltuende Ruhe. In der Zeit bis zur nächsten Klasse bereitete er das Material vor, wobei ihm ein kleiner roter Flakon zu Boden fiel, den er mittels Zauberstab schnell repariert hatte. Er setzte sich an den Lehrerschreibtisch. Sie fühlte ihn tief durchatmen und in eine kurze Meditation versinken, dann kam auch schon die nächste Klasse herein.  
Diesmal schien ihm der Unterricht ein wenig erträglicher zu sein. Die Schüler waren im letzten Jahr, sie waren sehr interessiert am Geschehen. Er war nicht ganz so gereizt als bei der ersten Klasse, trotzdem führte der Fehler eines Schülers sofort zu einem Klaps mit dem Buch auf den Hinterkopf. Die Heftigkeit seines Ärgers und die Tatsache, dass sie das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, den Klaps irgendwie selbst gegeben hatte, holte Leana zurück in ihre Wirklichkeit.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass Snape sie gerade in vorwurfsvollem Ton angesprochen hatte: „Sie müssen mir schon in die Augen sehen, wenn sie etwas erkennen wollen! Sonst wird Ihnen das niemals gelingen!"

„Aber ich habe doch schon was gesehen! Sie haben zwei Klassen unterrichtet, die erste musste einen Schlaftrank herstellen, die zweite war älter und durfte sich an einem Heiltrank versuchen. Eine Schüler in der zweiten Reihe hat aus Versehen zwei Almirawurzeln statt einer reingeschnitt…"

Er unterbrach sie zornig, eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augen „Für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich? So detaillierte Szenen habe ich Ihnen nicht angeboten! Glauben Sie wirklich, ich merke nicht, dass Sie das alles von den Schülern in der Bibliothek aufgeschnappt haben? Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie Dumbledore von irgendwelchen Fähigkeiten überzeugen konnten. Außer ein paar Transmissionen auffangen, können Sie gar nichts!"  
Die letzten vier Wörter hatte er einzeln betont. Unwirsch richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und ließ diese aufspringen.

Es war mehr als klar, dass für ihn die Lektion und auch das ganze Thema beendet war.

Doch Leana war immer noch aufgewühlt von dem, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Er konnte sie nicht einfach wegschicken, nur weil er etwas anderes erwartet hatte! Und wie kam er dazu, ihr Betrug zu unterstellen?  
Sie atmete zweimal tief durch und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme: "Zwischen den beiden Klassen haben Sie die Zutaten zusammengesucht, dabei ist Ihnen ein rotes Fläschchen aus dem untersten Regal runtergefallen und zerbrochen."

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Türe wieder geschlossen.  
Er zischte sie an: „Das ist nicht möglich, ich hätte es bemerkt, wenn Sie tatsächlich in meinen Kopf eingedrungen wären!"  
Langsam strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, lehnte sich am Stuhlrücken an und trank nachdenklich einen Schluck Tee, wobei er sie eindringlich mit den Augen fixierte.  
Leana knetete unruhig ihre Hände.  
„Ich habe Sie nicht angelogen, Professor. Ich möchte selbst gern wissen, was mit mir passiert. Warum kann ausgerechnet ich auf einmal Gedanken lesen? Oder war das nur ein einmaliger Zufall? Ich gehör doch gar nicht hierher!"  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie auf diese bohrenden Fragen eine Antwort bekommen würde.  
Von der Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend auch seine Gefühle mehr als deutlich hatte nachempfinden können, verriet sie ihm lieber nichts. Es kam ihr vor wie die Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre und sie wollte sich seine Reaktion darauf lieber erst gar nicht vorstellen!

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee sprach er mit gewohnt ruhiger Stimme, jedes Wort schien wohlüberlegt zu sein „In seltenen Fällen kommt es vor, dass ein Muggel über bestimmte magische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Diese treten manchmal erst nach Kontakt mit einem Mitglied der Zauberwelt zu Tage."

„So wie bei mir mit ?"  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig! Die Paarung von Legilimentik und einer Immunität gegen Zaubersprücke ist allerdings äußerst ungewöhnlich, wenngleich in der Literatur einige Fälle erwähnt werden. Es scheint ein spontan auftretendes Phänomen zu sein. Bei richtigem Einsatz können diese Fähigkeiten durchaus nützlich sein. Vorraussetzung ist selbstverständlich ein intensives Training und konzentrierte...."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Snape sprang auf, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und Leana hörte einen Schüler aufgeregt erzählen: "…dann knallte er gegen den Torpfosten und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden".  
Snape antwortete kühl „In diesem Fall wäre es sicher angebracht, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen statt durch die halbe Schule zu meinem Büro zu laufen! Von einem Slytherin hätte ich mehr Verstand erwartet!" Damit schlug er unwirsch die Türe zu.

Da er wohl gerade in Fahrt war, machte er bei Leana weiter: „Und Sie schreiben mir bis zur nächsten Stunde eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung der nächsten fünfhundert Seiten. Und wenn ich feststelle, dass Sie bei irgendeiner neu gefundenen Freundin in Muggel-Art rumtratschen oder sich irgendwo wichtig machen, dann ist Ihr Ausflug in die Zauberwelt schneller beendet als Sie sich vorstellen können. Aperta!"  
Folgsam sprang die Türe auf, kaum, dass er fertig gesprochen hatte.  
_Na der hat ja eine gute Meinung von mir! _  
Leana verließ das Zimmer grußlos.

Auf dem Weg zurück – wieder wütend und durcheinander, das schien wohl zur Stunde dazuzugehören – erblickte sie zum ersten Mal Hauselfen. Sie schwirrten gerade in ein Zimmer nicht weit von ihrem eigenen Raum und würdigten sie keines Blickes. Als sie ihnen neugierig nachschaute, sah sie, dass es sich um ein kleines Musikzimmer handelte. Außer einem Klavier konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, da die letzte Elfe mit mürrischem Blick eiligst die Tür schloss.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Die gestörte Lektion

**Die gestörte Lektion**

_Hallöchen!_

_Soll ich Euch was über mich verraten? Ich in ein absoluter Musik-Junkie. Ich hab zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Themen ein Lied im Kopf und ertapp mich auch hin und wieder mal dabei, dass ich auf der Straße vor mich hin summe. Oder singe. Das ist dann erst RICHTIG peinlich._  
_Und manchmal denk ich an irgendwas und in meinem Kopf spielt ein Lied los. Dann hör ich kurz zu und stell fest: Stimmt! Das paßt ja genau auf diese Situation! Mein Unterbewußtsein sucht sie da immer das passende aus. (Ich sollte das als neue Therapie-Form anmelden und viel Geld damit verdienen!)._  
_Hab jedenfalls an diesem Kapitel noch ein wenig rumkorrigiert, hol mir zwischendurch ein Glas Wasser und was spielt mein eingebautes Radio? __Gordon Lightfoot. "If you could read my mind... what a tale my thoughts could tell..... in a castle dark" Also wenn das nicht zu unserem Severus paßt!_  
_Meine Lieblingszeile:_  
_"When you reach the part when the heartache comes: the hero would be me..."_

_musikalische Grüße_  
_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

** 6 Die gestörte Lektion**

In den nächsten Tagen verschwendete Leana kaum einen Gedanken an Snape, außer vielleicht, um ihn für den aufwändigen Aufsatz zu verfluchen. Sie war auch viel zu beschäftigt mit der Arbeit in der Bibliothek und damit, ihr Leben an die Hogwarts-Standards anzupassen.  
Mit Filchs Hilfe konnte sie inzwischen die meisten Geräte bedienen: Der Wasserhahn in ihrem Zimmer reagierte auf „Aqua"-Zuruf, Drückte man in richtigen Rhythmus zwei Fliesen, kam eine Dusche zum Vorschein. Und selbst das Feuer konnte mittels einer kleinen Statue, die auf dem Kaminsims stand, reguliert werden.  
Der Hausmeister hatte eine Art Lautsprecher aufgetrieben, mit dem sie endlich richtig Musik hören konnte. Allein dafür war ihm Leana mehr als dankbar.  
Die Schmutz-Wäsche verschwand auf wundersame Weise aus der Truhe und tauchte gebügelt wieder auf, selbst das Bett machte sich von selbst. Wie eine Mischung aus Märchen und Star Trek, dachte Leana manchmal.

Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann sie bewusst die Entscheidung gefällt hatte, erst einmal hier zu bleiben.  
Irgendwie lebte sie einfach so in den nächsten Tag hinein. Ließ sich bereitwillig überraschen, welche Abenteuer da noch auf sie warten würden. Was hatte sie auch groß zu verlieren? Schließlich gab es in der Muggelwelt niemanden, der ungeduldig auf sie wartete.  
Trotzdem vermisste sie ihre Kontakte dort. Sie hier hatte niemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte, dem sie ihre Erlebnisse erzählen durfte. Und dabei war sie ein sehr kontaktfreudiger Mensch!  
Doch nach Snapes eindringlicher Warnung unternahm sie lieber keinen Versuch, einem Schüler oder Lehrer näher zu kommen, zumal – außer Filch – auch niemand besonderen Wert auf ihre Bekanntschaft zu legen schien.

Snape sah extrem schlecht gelaunt aus, als sie zur nächsten Stunde erschien. Mehrere widerspenstige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und die steile Falte zwischen den Augen schien sich noch tiefer in die Stirn gegraben zu haben. Mürrisch nahm er ihren langen Aufsatz entgegen und legte ihn zu den anderen Schülerarbeiten, die mit roten Korrekturen übersät waren.  
Leana saß abwartend auf der vordersten Kante des Stuhls und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
_So richtig wohlzufühlen scheint er sich in seiner Rolle als Lehrer hier auf Hogwarts nicht. Ob er Freunde hat? Kollegen, mit denen er sich abends trifft? Verwandte, die er an den Wochenenden besucht?_  
Bevor sie weiter überlegen konnte, erklärte er ihr die erste Aufgabe:  
"Sie werden jetzt in meine Erinnerungen eindringen und mir anschließend wiedergeben, was Sie zu erkennen imstande waren."  
Leana nickte stumm. Sie unternahm den ersten Versuch, in dem sie in seine dunklen Augen sah. Doch bei diesem direkten Blickkontakt begann ihr Zwerchfell, - aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen - sich zusammen zu ziehen. Dieser Mann machte sie eindeutig nervös!  
_Kein Wunder, er behandelt mich ja auch wie eine unfähige Schülerin! Ist doch klar, dass ich da feuchte Hände bekomme! Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich zusammenreißen!_  
Sie wandte also ihre Augen ab und fixierte lieber seine Schreibfeder auf der Tischplatte.  
_Besser!_  
Auf diese Weise gelang es ihr sogar recht leicht, die ihr angebotenen Szenen zu erkennen. Stolz verkündete sie "Sie haben gerade die Zutaten für eine Heilsalbe zusammengestellt, hier in ihrem Arbeitszimmer!"  
Snape zog nur die Lippen ein wenig zusammen und schnarrte kühl: "Nächste Erinnerung!"  
Diesmal war es die Begrüßungsrede von Dumbledore zum letztjährigen Schulbeginn, dann folgte ein Spielzug aus einem Quidditch-Match.  
Leana konnte alle Einzelheiten detailliert wiedergeben. Diese Tatsache schien seine Laune nicht gerade zu heben.  
_Hätte er mehr Spaß daran, wenn ich versagen würde? Oder stört er sich daran, dass ich in Gedanken eindringen kann, ohne ein Zauberstab und das passende Kommando verwenden zu müssen?_

Snape nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann dann, im Lehrerton zu referieren:  
„Um ein fremdes Eindringen unmöglich zu machen und seine Gedanken zu schützen, ist es unerlässlich, Okklumentik zu lernen und zu beherrschen. Dabei ist es erforderlich, seinen Kopf frei zu machen von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen." Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zeigte er ihr an, sie solle wieder einen Versuch bei ihm starten.  
Tatsächlich!  
Dieses Mal prallte sie bei ihm ab. Selbst der konzentrierte Blick in seine Augen, zu dem sie sich schließlich zwang, brachte keinen Erfolg. Leana spürte nur Leere. Es war ihr nicht möglich, ein Gefühl oder einen Gedanken zu erkennen.

Erstaunt fragte sie: „Wenn das aber jeder Zauberer beherrscht, dann nutzt doch diese ganze Legilimentik nichts!".  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Stunde erschien sein höhnisches Grinsen - sie hatte es fast schon vermisst: „Miss Waitts, wenn Sie –statt sich in Ihren mageren Erfolgen zu sonnen - zugehört hätten, wäre Ihnen aufgefallen, dass ich nie erwähnt habe, dass viele Zauberer die Kunst der Okklumentik beherrschen."

Sie dachte nach. „Ist das nicht anstrengend, die ganze Zeit diese Blockierung aufrecht zu erhalten? Oder geht das irgendwann automatisch?„

„Konzentration ist dabei unerlässlich, jemand der sich leicht ablenken lässt" er blickte sie direkt an, „ist leichte Beute für einen geübten Legilimentiker. Sie dürfen selbstverständlich gerne versuchen, ob Sie bei mir einen Zugang finden." Er machte eine ironische einladende Handbewegung in Leanas Richtung.  
Natürlich wurde sie erneut abgeblockt.

Seine arrogante Art ging ihr immer mehr auf die Nerven.  
_Ob er noch andere Hobbies hat außer Leute dumm anreden oder Schüler fertig machen?_

Wieder seine tiefe Stimme:  
„Jetzt machen Sie mal Ihren Kopf leer, das dürfte Ihnen sicher nicht allzu schwer fallen. Legilimens!"  
_Dieser eingebildete Affe_!! – Sie spürte ihn wieder in ihrem Kopf – ausgerechnet jetzt! – _ich muss alle Gedanken und Gefühle fallen lassen – _  
doch dieses unangenehme Gefühl, dass er sie lesen konnte, war immer noch da_ – jetzt streng dich an, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!_  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es schließlich, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen.

Snape starrte sie wieder einmal vorwurfsvoll an: „Sie sollen mich nicht zurückdrängen, sondern erst gar nicht in ihren Kopf lassen! Oder wollen Sie, dass künftig jeder Legilimentiker weiß, mit welchem Tier Sie ihn gerade vergleichen?"

_Verdammt! Jetzt hat er das mit dem arroganten Affen auch noch mitgekriegt. _

Es klopfte.  
Leana atmete auf, denn Snape funkelte nun statt ihr die Zimmertüre an. Seine Stirnfalte wurde zur tiefen Furche. Jäh sprang er auf und öffnete die Tür. Professor Sprout drängte sich sofort an ihm vorbei und betrat das Zimmer mit einem Tablett voll Gläser mit diversen Pflanzenteilen. „Hier sind wie versprochen die Springkrautblätter und die Mangrovunkeln. Sie wollten Sie doch so schnell wie…" Sie sah erstaunt auf Leana und blickte Snape fragend an.  
Dieser bemühte sich missmutig um eine Erklärung: „Wir besprechen die Archivierung meiner privaten Fachbücher."

Professor Sprout lächelte Leana ein wenig mitleidvoll an „Ach so, na dann will ich nicht weiter stören, ich stell die Gläser hierher". Klirrend setzte sie das Tablett auf einem seitlichen Arbeitstisch ab und begann, es leer zu räumen.

Leana, die immer noch wütend auf Snape war, fühlte während des Gesprächs ihre Chance auftauchen.  
_Jetzt ist er doch abgelenkt, einen Versuch ist es wert_.  
_Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Mister Alleskönner wirklich immer seine Abwehr oben hat!_  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken, während er sich zugewendet hatte.  
Tatsächlich, da war keine Blockade! Allem Anschein nach rechnete er im Moment nicht mit einem Eindringen ihrerseits.  
Doch Leana hatte es schon geschafft, unbemerkt in seinen Kopf zu gelangen..  
Erst spürte sie nur großen Ärger über die Störung und auch sein sein Drängen, Sprout schnell los zu werden. Aber irgendwas war dieses Mal anders. Sie befand sich nicht in einem abgeriegelten Bereich seines Gedächtnisses, sondern hatte freien Zugang zu allen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen.  
Alles schien auf ein Mal auf sie einzustürzen: Große Einsamkeit, die auch in frühen Erinnerungen aufblitzte. Aber auch starke Wut, Reue, Hass. Dann tauchten einzelne Bilder auf. Er war umringt von dunklen Gestalten, sie spürte seinen linken Arm schmerzhaft brennen. Doch er kämpfte innerlich, lehnte sich dagegen auf, musste aber trotzdem diese Gesellschaft ertragen. Sie fühlte deutlich seinen übermächtigen Hass auf diese Gestalten und die Kraft, die er aufbringen musste, um sich zur Beherrschung zu zwingen. Dann tauchte ein Wesen auf. Eine Art dunkler Anführer, dessen Anblick all diese Gefühle nochmals steigerte……

Entsetzt ließ Leana los und zog sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Sie fühlte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und hoffte inständig, dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, ihren beschleunigten Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Als Snape die Tür hinter Prof. Sprout schloss und wieder zum Platz zurückkam, musterte sie scheinbar interessiert die Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Am liebste hätte sie ihn mit Fragen durchlöchert, wer diese Gestalten waren und was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Aber das wäre sehr wahrscheinlich einem Todesurteil gleichgekommen. Oder zumindest einem hochkantigem Rauswurf. Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Snape sehr angetan von einem unbemerkten Besuch in seinem Gedankengut wäre.

Doch das Schicksal schien es heute gut mit ihr zu meinen, denn er verkündete das Ende der Lektion:  
„Die Unterrichtsstunden finden künftig in meinen Privaträumen statt, letzte Tür rechts in dem Flur, den auch Sie bewohnen. Vergessen Sie den nächsten Aufsatz nicht. Und nun hab ich zu tun, wie Sie sehen."

An der Tür drehte sich Leana nochmals zum verabschieden um und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er unbewegt am Schreibtisch saß, den Kopf in die rechte Hand gestützt, und ihr nachdenklich hinterher blickte.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Snapes Musikgeschmack

**Snapes Musikgeschmack**

_Hallihallo,_

_ich hab Euch ja im letzten Kapitel schon gewarnt. Heut kommt meine musikalische (hüstel) Ader mal wieder durch._

_Viel spaß beim Lesen!_  
_Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann etwas mehr Action und endlich den allseits beliebten schmerzhaften Griff am Oberarm!_  
_Der darf doch in keiner Snape-Story fehlen, oder?_

_Legi_

_._

** 7 Snapes Musikgeschmack**

An diesem Abend vermisste Leana schmerzlich eine verwandte Seele zum reden. Normalerweise war sie gerne allein, aber in einer so extremen Situation wie im Moment hätte sie verdammt gerne eine Freundin zum erzählen, gemeinsam überlegen und auch zum ablästern, gehabt. Jemanden, bei dem sie sich einfach mal Luft machen konnte. Schließlich konnte sie sich ja kaum bei Filch oder Pince über ihr hartes Los als Snapes Schülerin beschweren!  
Ihr fehlte dringend ein Ventil für all die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten.  
Sie dachte kurz über ein Tagebuch nach, aber angesichts der Hauselfen und sonstigen magischen Vorgängen war das sicher keine gute Idee.  
Zu allem Überfluss bekam sie die Szenen, die sie in Snapes Kopf beobachtet hatte, nur schwer aus dem Kopf. Wie passte das alles zusammen? Diese dunklen Gestalten.....  
Konnten das diese Todesser sein, von denen sie in Büchern gelesen hatte? Oder war das nur eine Legende....  
Sollte etwas dran sein an diesen Schülerplappereien, die sie in der Bibliothek aufgeschnappt hatte? Dass er zur dunklen Seite gehörte?  
Aber sie hatte doch auch deutlich seinen Hass auf diese Gesellschaft gefühlt. Und irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht auf der dunklen Seite stand.  
Bei diesem Mann passte aber auch gar nichts zusammen!

Nachts hatte Leana einen Alptraum, dass Snape ihr Eindringen in seine Gefühle herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte sie angeschrieen und sie war sich furchtbar klein und schäbig vorgekommen.  
Als sie schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, sah sie noch lange seine drohenden, schwarzen Augen vor sich.  
Die restliche Nacht wälzte sie sich unruhig im Bett herum und wartete darauf, dass die Morgendämmerung ihr das Zeichen zum Aufstehen geben würde.  
Unausgeschlafen tappte sie schließlich zum Frühstück in Richtung Große Halle. So früh waren noch nicht viele Schüler unterwegs. Ein Mädchen aus dem lief an ihr vorbei.  
„Hoffentlich seh ich ihn heute, hoffentlich schaut er mich endlich an, er ist ja so süß mit seinen Sommersprossen…..". Leana lächelte und musterte das Mädchen genauer. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass diese gar nicht sprach, sondern an einem Fingernagel herumkaute.  
_Jetzt geht`s aber los! _  
_Hör ich schon Gespenster reden? Nun ja, wär ja hier auf Hogwarts gar nicht ausgeschlossen. _  
_Oder gehört Bauchreden zur magischen Ausstattung?_

In der großen Halle saßen nur eine Handvoll Schüler, doch unentwegt schnappte Leana Gedankenfetzen auf.  
_Himmel, das liegt ja tatsächlich an mir! _  
_Ich fange wohl direkt auf, was um mich herum gedacht oder gefühlt wird!_  
In ihrem Kopf wurde es immer lauter und verworrener. Sie konnte gar nichts mehr den einzelnen Personen zuordnen. Und mit jedem Schüler, der die Halle betrat, wurde das Durcheinander schlimmer.  
Hilfesuchend sah sie zum Lehrertisch, aber weder Dumbledore noch Snape war inzwischen aufgetaucht.  
_So kann das nicht weitergehen, ich werde ja wahnsinnig!_  
Fluchtartig verließ sie die Halle und eilte in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Dort lief sie mehrere Minuten auf dem Gang auf und ab in der Hoffnung, auf Snape zu treffen.  
Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass sein Raum auch hier auf diesem Flur sei?  
Doch er erschien nicht und sie wagte es nicht, so früh am Morgen an seine Türe zu klopfen.

In der Bibliothek war sie heute Vormittag zum Glück allein. Madam Pince hatte in irgendeinem Kellerarchiv zu tun, was Leana heute sehr entgegen kam. Mittags holte sie sich nur ein bisschen Obst von den Tischen der großen Halle und aß es in ihrem Zimmer.  
Der Nachmittag war dann allerdings eine große Herausforderung. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf den Registrator und auf ihr Geschichtsbuch zu konzentrieren und manchmal half es ein wenig. Immerhin schien sie nicht mehr jeden einzelnen Gedanken zu hören.  
Leana beruhigte sich ein bisschen und hoffte, dass dieser Zustand allmählich abklingen würde. Aber im nächsten Moment hatte irgendein Schüler wieder einen starken Gefühlsausbruch, den sie - wie einen lauten Zuruf - egal aus welcher Ecke der Bücherei auffangen konnte.

Sobald es möglich war, zog sie sich in die wohltuende Stille ihres Zimmers zurück und schrieb höchst unkonzentriert weiter an ihrem Aufsatz für Snape. Auf das Abendessen verzichtete sie gerne. Allein die Vorstellung, einen Raum mit Hunderten von Menschen betreten zu müssen, raubte ihr jeglichen Appetit.  
Doch so konnte es auf Dauer nicht weitergehen. Es war ja unmöglich, jeden Kontakt zu meiden!  
Schließlich nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, ging langsam an das hintere Ende des Ganges und stand schließlich vor der letzten Tür.  
Ihre Handflächen fühlten sich unangenehm feucht an und sie spürte einen Kloß im Hals.  
_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, du kannst doch nicht noch zwei Tage bis zur nächsten offiziellen Stunde warten!_  
Gedämpfte Geräusche drangen durch die dunkle Zimmertüre nach draußen. War das etwa.......?  
Ihre Hand hatte sich irgendwie selbständig gemacht und klopfte laut an die Tür.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, während der sie ernsthaft überlegte, einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen, öffnete sich die Türe einen Spalt. Snape musterte sie kurz, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte kühl „Sie sind zwei Tage zu früh".  
Leana holte tief Luft: „Ich weiß, aber ich muss mit Ihnen reden".  
Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür und gab den Blick frei auf seine Privaträume. Das Wohnzimmer war deutlich größer als Leanas gesamter Wohnbereich. An allen Wänden standen deckenhohe dunkle Regale, die mit Büchern vollgestopft waren. Auf der rechten Seite war dem Wohnzimmer eine Art Küche angeschlossen. Ein kleiner, abgenutzter Teekessel dampfte auf dem Herd vor sich hin. Es roch irgendwie würzig.  
Snapes schwarzer Umhang hing neben der Tür. Die oberen Knöpfe seines Gehrocks standen offen und zeigten ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten war er gekleidet wie immer.  
Unsicher ging Leana ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein, während er die Türe hinter ihr schloss.

Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass es tatsächlich Musik war, was sie draußen vor der Tür gehört hatte. Überrascht blickte sie sich um. Ein Abspielgerät war nirgends zusehen, doch der ganze Raum war erfüllt von klassischen Klängen, die ihr bekannt vorkamen.  
Snape sah sie fragend an: „Also ?"  
Ohne nachzudenken antwortete sie „Das ist Beethovens drittes Klavierkonzert!"

Er kam näher, blickte sie drohend an und sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme „Miss Waitts, falls sie nicht hergekommen sind, um über meinen Musikgeschmack zu diskutieren, sagen Sie endlich, was Sie wollen! Meine Zeit ist sehr begrenzt."  
Ein kleiner Ruck seines Zauberstabs brachte die Musik zum verstummen.

Leana schluckte. „Ich höre ständig alle Leute denken" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus „es macht mich ganz verrückt. Seit der letzten Unterrichtsstunde schreit mir jeder hier seine Gefühle und Gedanken entgegen, ich kann da gar nichts dagegen tun!"

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick sah er sie an. „Selbstverständlich können Sie etwas dagegen tun. Verschließen Sie Ihren Kopf, nehmen Sie keinen Kontakt mit anderen Gedanken auf. Das ist – wie ich Ihnen im übrigen bereits erklärt habe – eine Frage der Konzentration. Halten Sie Ihre Neugierde im Zaum und üben Sie lieber Okklumentik bis zur nächsten Stunde!"  
Damit drehte er sich von ihr weg und wandte sich dem sprudelnden Teewasser zu.

Leana blieb verdutzt noch kurz im Raum stehen und beobachtete seine geübten Bewegungen. Schließlich ging sie zur Tür, nicht ohne auf dem Weg dorthin noch einen Blick ins nächste Bücherregal zu riskieren. Zu ihrer Überraschung standen da neben antiquarischen Büchern, deren Runenschrift sie nicht lesen konnte, auch ihr bekannte Autoren. Rimbaud, Kafka, Joyce, Whitman - das hätte sie nicht erwartet.  
_Snape liest Muggelautoren und hört Beethoven?_

Ihr war noch was eingefallen.  
„Professor?"  
Mit einem genervten Ausdruck drehte er sich um und baffte sie an: „Was denn?"  
„Ein paar Zimmer weiter ist ein Musikraum. Darf ich den benutzen?"  
Erstaunt blickt er sie an.  
Sie beeilte sich mit einer Erklärung:  
„Also wenn das erlaubt ist: Ich würde so gerne mal wieder Klavier spielen, das geht mir hier wirklich ab".  
Er sah sie seltsam an. Sie konnte seine Miene beim besten Willen nicht deuten.  
„Wenn Ihr Seelenheil davon abhängt, dann spielen Sie halt" Sie überhörte den barschen Unterton jetzt einfach mal gnädig und verließ sein Zimmer – zum ersten Mal nach einer Begegnung mit Snape im zufriedenen Zustand.

Wenige Augenblicke später saß Leana am kleinen Flügel im Musikzimmer.  
Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über die Tasten ohne sie anzuschlagen. Oh ja, das hatte ihr wirklich gefehlt!  
Er lag mit seiner zynischen Aussage über ihr Seelenheil gar nicht so falsch. Musik war schon immer ein gutes Ventil für alle Gemütszustände bei ihr gewesen.  
Sie begann zu spielen, eine kurze Etüde von Chopin, mehr schlecht als recht.  
Egal, die Wände und Türen waren dick!  
Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich von einem Stück zum anderen tragen. Merklich fiel die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr ab. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, wie lange sie am Flügel gesessen hatte, aber in dieser Nacht schlief sie zum ersten Mal wieder gut.

.

.

.


	8. Lucius Malfoy

** 8 Lucius Malfoy**

Das Verschließen ihres Kopfes gegenüber fremden Emotionen machte tatsächlich Fortschritte.

Vielleicht war ja auch der erste Tag eine Art Überreaktion ihrer telepathischen Fähigkeiten gewesen, ausgelöst durch den Unterricht bei Snape.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen jedenfalls ruhiger, denn Leana bekam nach und nach die Ruhe in ihrem Kopf zurück. Hin und wieder konnte sie einen Versuch des Gedankenlesens jedoch nicht unterlassen. Sie suchte sich meist abgelenkte Schüler in der Bücherei aus und übte das Eindringen in deren Gefühlswelt. Jedes Mal wieder war sie erstaunt, wie leicht es ihr fiel und wie unbemerkt der Vorgang offenbar stattfinden konnte.

Nachmittags hatte Prof. Flickwick ihr einen Stapel Bücher zum archivieren mitgegeben. Sie marschierte gerade damit durch einen langen Gang in Richtung Bibliothek, als sie stutzte. Es kam ihr nämlich ein Mann entgegen, den sie noch nie zuvor auf Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sehr elegant gekleidet und mit leicht erhobenem Kopf schritt er direkt auf sie zu. Dann blieb er vor ihr stehen.

Er musterte sie unverhohlen aus großen blau-grauen Augen, während er mit einer behandschuhten Hand seine langen weißblonden Haare über die Schultern warf.

Alles an ihm wirkte gefährlich, selbst der elegante Gehstock, auf dessen Schlangenkopf nun seine Hand lag. Leana hatte sofort das Gefühl zu frieren, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Mit lauter, selbstsicherer Stimme sagte er: „Sie sind also die Squib, die die alten Bücher sortieren soll? Draco hat mir davon erzählt." Seine Blicke wanderten abschätzend über ihren ganzen Körper.

Leana nickt nur, sie fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in ihrer Kleidung und wünschte, sie hätte statt zum V-Ausschnitt zum Rollkragen gegriffen. Und dabei war sie wirklich nicht tief dekolletiert! Aber sein unverfrorener Blick auf ihre Brust verursachte ihr ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl.

_Was bildet sich dieser gelackte Typ eigentlich ein!_

Ein unbändiges Verlangen, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen, stieg in ihr auf. Aber als sie versuchte, gedanklich Kontakt aufzunehmen, war da ein großes Nichts.

_Aha, ein Okklumentik-Meister, was hat der denn zu verbergen?_

Irgendwie musste sie ihn ablenken, musste sie dafür sorgen, dass er seine Abwehr vernachlässigte.

Fragte sich nur wie!

Als sie sah, wie sein unverschämter Blick weiter über ihren Körper wanderte, kam ihr eine Idee.

_Da der Mann offensichtlich so sehr von sich überzeugt ist, sollte ich ihm vielleicht einfach ein wenig Honig ums Maul schmieren. Wenn er sich in Sicherheit wiegt und auf ein kleines Spielchen hofft, ist er vielleicht eher bereit, seine Deckung runter zu nehmen!_

Leana verfügte nicht unbedingt über besonders viel schauspielerisches Talent, aber sie versuchte nun, ein tief beeindrucktes weibliches Geschöpf darzustellen. Offensichtlich `aufgeregt` ließ sie ein Buch fallen, hob es mit zitternden Händen wieder auf und sah ihn mit einem interessierten Augenaufschlag an.

Er antwortete mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln: "Mache ich Sie nervös?"

Sie holte tief Luft, sollte sie es wagen? …….

Leana versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen verführerischen Klang zu verleihen und sagte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man in Hogwarts auf so attraktive Männer trifft, wäre ich schon viel früher hierher gekommen!"

Bingo!

Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ lächelnd eine Reihe makelloser Zähne aufblitzen.

Der Vorhang um seine Gedanken hob sich, sie fühlte eine ganze Ladung Erinnerungen auf sie einstürzen. Auf so etwas war sie jedoch nicht vorbereitet gewesen! Die Brutalität und Bösartigkeit, die sie sah, war jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Einzelne Szenen stürzten auf sie ein. Gewalt, Betrug, Hass, Folter. Genugtuung über zugefügte Schmerzen.

Die damit verbundenen Emotionen waren so unfassbar, dass sie ein heftiger Kopfschmerz und plötzliche Übelkeit überkam.

Ruckartig löste sie sich aus seiner Gedankenwelt und fand sich schwer atmend auf dem Schulflur wieder.

Er war noch näher zu ihr aufgerückt, sein Gesicht war nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren, als er in weichem Tonfall sagte „ Was höre ich da? Sie finden mich also attraktiv? Immerhin scheinen Sie über einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack zu verfügen!"

Leana wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, sie war noch ganz durcheinander von den Eindrücken und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

Auf was hatte sie sich da eingelassen? Wie ,zum Teufel, war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihm Interesse vorzuspielen?

Sie musste irgendwie einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden und zwar schnell!

Langsam bewegte er seine Hand nach oben, als ob er in ihre Haare greifen wollte.

Leana hielt den Atem an.

Da hörte sie Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Kurz darauf bogen ein paar ältere Schüler schwatzend in den Flur.

Er trat einige Schritte zur Seite, warf seine Haare zurück und stieß ihr ein kurzes „Dann bis zum nächsten Mal!" entgegen. Anschließend ging mit langsamen Schritten den Gang hinab, wobei er ihr noch einmal vielsagend aus seinen eisigen Augen zublickte.

Erleichtert atmete Leana durch. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen! Sie blieb noch kurz stehen, bis sie sich halbwegs von den Eindrücken erholt hatte. Dann packte sie den Bücherstapel fest in die Hand und ging in der anderen Richtung weiter.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sich ein Türspalt neben ihr noch ein Stückchen weiter öffnete.

Plötzlich wurde sie schmerzhaft am Oberarm gepackt und rüde in die Kammer gezogen. Die Bücher fielen auf den Boden, die Türe wurde von innen ins Schloss geworfen und Leana rückwärts gegen ein hartes Regal gedrückt. Geschockt blickte in Snapes wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Mehrere Haarsträhnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und verliehen ihn ein noch wilderes Aussehen.

„Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?", schrie er sie an, weiß vor Zorn.

Leana sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie sich in einem winzigen Vorratsraum befanden, vollgestopft mit Zaubertrank-Utensilien in Flaschen und Dosen.  
Snape sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment gewalttätig werden und sie wütend gegen die Wand schleudern wollte. Im Gegensatz dazu klang seine Stimme nun mehr als beherrscht, er setzte drohende Pausen zwischen die Wörter und sprach betont langsam:  
„Lucius Malfoy ist kein Mann, mit dem man Spielchen treibt. Er ist ein hervorragender Zauberer, er ist mächtig und äußerst einflussreich".

Leana rieb sich unwillkürlich den Arm, den er letztlich aus seinem Klammergriff entlassen hatte. Er stand ihr fast so nah gegenüber wie Malfoy vor ein paar Minuten.

Sie entgegnete atemlos: „Er ist brutal und herzlos, er hat Spaß daran, Menschen zu quälen – und Schlimmeres!" Sie konnte unmöglich alles in Worte fassen, was sie gesehen hatte.

Er fuhr sie an: „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Vorstellung, wie gefährlich das ist, was Sie da treiben?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts gemerkt hat, er war ja abgelenkt"

Mit einer ärgerlichen Armbewegung warf er seinen Umhang über die Schulter. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück, so als wäre ihm plötzlich bewusst geworden, wie nah er vor Leana gestanden hatte. Sie atmete tief ein und löste ihren schmerzenden Rücken ein wenig von den harten Regalbrettern.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist Ihnen schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er auch in Ihren Kopf eingedrungen sein könnte? Oder machen Sie heute mit dem Denken Pause, Miss Waitts?"

„Aber, Professor, ich habe deutlich bemerkt als SIE mich gelesen haben! Und Mr. Malfoy ist doch sicher keine besserer Legilimentiker als Sie!"

Ein kurzes, ärgerliches Zucken des Mundes, sonst keine erkennbare Reaktion.

Leana fuhr fort: „Vielleicht habe ich ja auch etwas Wichtiges gesehen…… Ich glaube, er ist ein Todesser"  
„Das ist nichts Neues"

Sie versuchte, sich an das Erlebte zu erinnern: „Er führt irgendetwas im Schilde, hier auf Hogwarts, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen was."

„Welch überaus nützliche Information!"

Nun ihr letzter Trumpf: „Er betrügt seine Frau!"

Schnell schoss seine Antwort hervor: „Das kann man ihm doch nicht übel nehmen, wo er doch so übermäßig ATTRAKTIV ist!"

Da war es wieder, das kurze, sarkastische Grinsen mit leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln und einer beteiligten Augenbraue.

Erschöpft ließ Leana die Schultern hängen. Sie wollte nur zurück in ihr sicheres Zimmer. Nichts mehr hören und sehen, am liebsten sich ins Bett verkriechen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen!

Doch sie würde erst noch ihren Arbeitstag in der Bibliothek beenden müssen.

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape die heruntergefallenen Bücher vom Boden direkt in Leanas Hände flattern, dann trat er nochmals einen Schritt näher an sie heran: „Wagen Sie es nicht, noch einmal so etwas zu tun!"

Er öffnete ruckartig die Türe, schaute sich kurz im Gang um und schickte sie mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung nach draußen.

Leana machte sich im Laufschritt von dannen.

_Nur weg hier! Weg aus diesem furchtbaren Gang_!

.

.

.


	9. In Dumbledores Büro

** 9 In Dumbledores Büro**

Als Leana wieder in der Bibliothek erschien, war es dort angenehm ruhig, Madam Pince warf ihr zwar einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, stellte aber glücklicherweise keine Fragen. Nach einer halben Stunde an ihrem abseits stehenden Tisch kam Leana allmählich wieder zur Ruhe. Die Arbeit mit dem Registrator beherrschte sie inzwischen schon automatisch, so dass sie in Gedanken nochmals die Erlebnisse durchgehen konnte. Es war alles so schnell gegangen! Die Gedankenbruchstücke von Malfoy, sein Atem in ihrem Gesicht, Snapes Ausbruch – sie musste das erst mal in Ruhe sortieren.

Um sich abzulenken, beobachtete sie die anwesenden Schüler. Hermione saß wie immer an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, da wo auch Leana ihren Arbeitsplatz hatte. Ron und Harry gesellten sich zu ihr und wurden gleich mal niedergemacht wegen ausstehenden Hausaufgaben. Leana musste lächeln.

_Das Mädel zeigt den Jungs wirklich, wo es langgeht!_

Ein weiterer Schüler kam zur Türe rein und sah sich ein wenig unsicher um. Dann steuerte er direkt auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu, wobei er ein Heft streifte, das zu Boden fiel. „Hey, Neville du Tollpatsch, pass doch auf!", folgte der Anpfiff des Klassenkameraden sofort.

Leana beobachtete interessiert, wie der angesprochene Neville das Heft aufhob und sich mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck zu seinen Mitschülern setzte. Leana konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn hier in der Bibliothek schon einmal bemerkt hätte, trotzdem kam er ihr in seltsamer Weise bekannt vor. So als hätte sie ihn erst vor kurzem irgendwo gesehen.

Unsinn! Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

_Sicher ist er mir in der Großen Halle schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen, das ist alles! Er ist mir eben bisher nie bewusst aufgefallen._

Die Türe zur Bücherei öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und Madame Pince kam herein. Leana wunderte sich, denn sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass diese die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Die Hexe kam näher, trat schließlich zu ihr an den Tisch und sagte mit leiser Stimme, so dass die Schüler nichts hörten: „Miss Waitts, Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sehen. Ach ja, versuchen Sie es mit Pineapple Pie!"

Damit verzog sie sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.

Leana stand langsam auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der Pineapple Pie bedeuten sollte, aber das war ihr im Moment auch egal. Der Schulleiter wollte sie sprechen!

Hatte Snape denn wirklich gleich zu Dumbledore rennen müssen wegen dieser Malfoy-Sache? Es war doch gar nichts passiert!

_Ob er mich aus Hogwarts wegschickt?_

Diese Vorstellung behagte ihr komischerweise gar nicht. Dabei konnte sie gar nicht so genau sagen, WAS sie hier eigentlich faszinierte. Aber sie wäre durchaus noch gern ein wenig länger an der Schule geblieben!

Mit einem Mal bereute sie es sehr, dass sie sich bei Lucius Malfoy zum Gedankenlesen hatte verleiten lassen.

_Snape hat schon recht, ich muss mich wirklich mehr zusammennehmen!_

_Es geht mich schließlich auch gar nichts an, was in den Köpfen anderer Leute vorgeht. Und auch hier im Zauberreich ist es sicher nicht gern gesehen, wenn da so ein Muggel wie ich herumläuft und einfach in fremden Gedanken herumstochert._

Leana nahm sich fest vor, sich künftig nicht mehr zu so einem Verhalten hinreißen zu lassen.

Wenig später stand sie vor dem Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie mit Mr. Weasley hochgekommen war. Seit dieser Nacht schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Der steinerne Gargoyle schien sie abwartend anzustarren. Da war doch was gewesen…..

„Pineapple Pie" sagte sie vorsichtig und kam sich dabei irgendwie lächerlich vor. Der Direktor einer Zauberschule würde doch sicher ein schwieriges Passwort verwenden, irgendwas mit Drachen-Eckzähnen oder einen unaussprechlichen Zauberspruch. Aber doch keinen Ananaskuchen!

Aber da!

Es bewegte sich tatsächlich was!

Die Statue glitt mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zur Seite und es tat sich eine Treppe auf, die sie ähnlich wie ein Lift direkt zum Büro emporhob.

Die hohe, dunkle Türe stand offen, sie trat zaghaft ein und sah Dumbledore wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung am Tisch sitzen.

„Ah, Miss Waitts, unser neuer Stern am Legilimentik-Himmel!" Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu und bot ihr einen Platz im üblichen Sessel an. Dann fuhr er fort: „Professor Snape hat mir von ihren Erfolgen berichtet"

Sie suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Ironie in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, fand aber keins.

Der Direktor sprach weiter, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte: „Er scheint recht zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten zu sein".

Leana war überrascht. Sie entgegnete schnell: „Da hat er aber übertrieben".

Dumledore lachte kurz auf: „Sie meinen, er hat zu Unrecht Lorbeeren verteilt? Wir reden hier von Professor Snape!"

Seine Miene wurde wieder ernst, als er weitersprach. „Sie konnten also in Lucius Malfoys Kopf eindringen? Mir ist das bisher noch nicht gelungen." Er musterte sie mit aufmerksamem Blick.

Leana schüttelte sich. „Das war fürchterlich! Grausam und brutal! Ich hoffe, ich muss nie wieder solche Bilder sehen."

Dumbledore saß eine Weile stumm da. Dann sagte er weich „Genau darum wollte ich Sie eigentlich bitten. Solange niemand über Sie Bescheid weiß, können Sie unbemerkt herausfinden, ob jemand Böses im Schilde führt. Es ist ja offensichtlich ein Leichtes für Sie, hinter die Geheimnisse anderer Menschen zu kommen."

Leana war schlagartig wie versteinert. Ihr Blut schien zu gefrieren, ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und sie vergaß fast zu atmen. Bisher war das alles hier eher ein Spiel gewesen, ein harmloses Ausprobieren von neu entdeckten `Talenten`. Nach dem Kontakt mit Malfoy wollte sie die Gedankenleserei nicht unbedingt forcieren und jetzt wollte Dumbledore auf ihre Fähigkeiten zugreifen?

Der Direktor sprach weiter: „Ich habe noch nichts Konkretes im Kopf, man wird sehen, wie sich alles weiter entwickelt. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass hier noch ein wachsames Auge auf unsere Schüler aufpasst. Doch zuerst einmal wird Sie Professor Snape sicher noch in vielen Dingen unterrichten. Kommen Sie gut mit ihm zurecht?"

Sie war noch so beschäftigt mit den neuen Entwicklungen, dass sie antwortete ohne nachzudenken „Ja sicher. Ich glaube, er ist gar nicht so böse wie er tut."

Nach diesen Worten zuckte sie selbst zusammen.

_Was red ich denn da? Hab ich das jetzt wirklich laut ausgesprochen?_

Wieder schien Dumledore sie eine Zeit lang zu betrachten, bevor er sprach. „Nicht viele Menschen sind in der Lage, hinter die Mauer von Severus Snape zu sehen."

Komisch, sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken über seinen Vornamen gemacht.

_Severus. Ist das nicht lateinisch? Der Strenge, Ernste oder so ? Passt ja irgendwie._

Allerdings hatte sie wirklich nicht das Gefühl, besonders viel über ihn zu wissen. Geschweige denn, tatsächlich hinter irgendeine Mauer gesehen zu haben. Obwohl dieser Gedanke, das musste sie zugeben, irgendwie etwas Verlockendes hatte!

Leana versuchte, sich nun wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. „Professor, mir ist immer noch nicht klar, warum mir das alles passiert! Wieso ich Gedanken lesen kann und warum manche Zaubersprüche anscheinend bei mir nicht wirken."

Gespannt blickte sie in das gütige Gesicht des Schulleiters. Es war Zeit, dass diese Fragen endlich beantwortet würden!

Dumbledore strich mit der rechten Hand über seinen langen Bart. Dann sahen seine blauen Augen sie ernst an: „Miss Waitts, es hat mich einige Jahrzehnte gekostet, um das Folgende herauszufinden: Es gibt nicht für alles eine Erklärung! Auch wenn man sämtliche Bücher und Schriften zu Rate zieht, sorgsam studiert und mit anderen Gelehrten bespricht, ist es trotzdem nicht möglich, alle Geschehnisse um uns herum wissenschaftlich nachzuvollziehen. Manche Dinge passieren, eben weil es so sein soll. Weil es so bestimmt ist. "

Überrascht zog Leana die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie wollen mir sagen, es ist so etwas wie Schicksal, dass ich hier bin?"

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! Er konnte das nicht einfach so abtun! Was war denn das für eine Erklärung!

Doch Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Ihr Eintreffen in Hogwarts einen tieferen Sinn hat, der sich – sofern uns das Glück hold ist - noch offenbaren wird. Vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber ein Zufall ist es sicher nicht, dass genau Sie hier angekommen sind!"

Na toll!

DAS half ihr natürlich enorm weiter!

Dumbledore lächelte sie so verständnisvoll an, als könne er jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken nachvollziehen. Was ja auch nicht auszuschließen war, sicher war er ein fähiger Legilimentiker. Oder aber er las ganz einfach in ihrer Miene wie in einem offenen Buch.

Leana verabschiedete sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück. Sie war gleichzeitig erschöpft und aufgedreht. In ihrem Zimmer versuchte sie, Ordnung in ihren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der Tag hätte fünfzig Stunden gedauert, so viele Erlebnisse hatte sie zu verarbeiten. Unruhig lief sie in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, aber das Chaos in ihren Gedanken wollte sich nicht lichten.

Schließlich wurde es ihr zu dumm. Sie öffnete die Tür, durchquerte den dunklen Gang und betrat das Musikzimmer.

Manche Leute kamen beim Joggen auf andere Gedanken Oder beim Meditieren. Sie versuchte es jedoch lieber mit Johann Sebastian Bach.

Es tat gut, sich auf die kühlen Tasten zu konzentrieren und nach und nach ihren Kopf frei zu machen.

Ihre Finger fanden selbständig die richtigen Töne und Leana tauchte ganz ein in die Magie der Musik. Alles war wie weggeblasen. Sie fühlte sich leicht und frei, während ihre Hände auf dem Klavier tanzten.

Leider gingen ihr nach einiger Zeit die klassischen Stücke, die sie auswendig konnte, aus.

Leana begann, einige Blues-Akkorde anzuschlagen und landete schließlich bei Eric Clapton. Sie war keine besonders gute Sängerin, hohe Töne schaffte sie schon gar nicht. Aber wenn sie allein war, sang sie ganz gern mal ein paar alte Blues-Nummern oder Balladen in ihrer warmen Altstimme. Und heute war ihr einfach danach, ein paar Emotionen rauszulassen.

"I must be invisible, no one knows me, ….

…`cause I`m a lonely stranger here …".

War da ein Geräusch gewesen?

Sie nahm die Hände von den Tasten und drehte sich ertappt um. Die Tür zum Musikzimmer war tatsächlich geöffnet worden. Snape hatte den Raum leise betreten.

Ausgerechnet er!  
Leana fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Und sie spürte förmlich, wie die Röte ihre Wangen hochkroch. Sie wollte von niemandem gehört werden und gerade von IHM am allerwenigsten.

Sicher war er hergekommen, um sich zu beschweren….

Doch sie würde ihm zuvorkommen! „Bin ich zu laut? Soll ich ein anderes Zimmer suchen?"

Unsicher stand sie vom Klavierhocker auf.

Doch dann traute sie ihren Augen kaum, als er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf dem einzelnen Stuhl neben der Tür niederließ. Irgendwie sah er müde aus. Selbst seine Stimme kam ihr ein wenig sonorer vor, als er schließlich sagt: „Beachten Sie mich nicht. Fahren Sie doch einfach fort mit dem Lied."

Ihre Handflächen waren ein bisschen feucht, als sie sich wieder setzte.

Himmel noch mal! Als ob das so einfach wäre, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken!  
Sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, noch zuvor nie hatte sie vor jemandem gesungen. Vielleicht mal in lustiger Stimmung mit ein paar Freunden, aber doch nicht so!

Sollte sie ablehnen? Immerhin könnte sie einfach mit dem Spielen aufhören und das Musikzimmer verlassen. Doch irgendwie kam ihr das kindisch vor. Was sollte schon groß passieren? Sie bekam schließlich keine Noten von Snape. Und außerdem war es doch mehr als verwunderlich, dass er hierher gekommen war.

Leana begann vorsichtig, die Blues-Akkorde anzuschlagen.

Ihre Stimme zitterte anfangs ein wenig, als sie dann mit dem Text fortfuhr:

"Some may say that I`m no good, maybe I`ll agree

take a look, then walk away, that`s allright for me"

Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Song und es fiel ihr auf einmal gar nicht so schwer weiterzumachen. Sie hatte Snapes Anwesenheit zwar nicht vergessen, aber es fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so unangenehm an, ihn dort im Rücken zu haben, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Als nächstes Lied hätte sie zu Hause „Eternity" oder „Kiss from a rose" gespielt, aber ein Liebeslied wollte sie ihm nun wirklich nicht antun.

_Schnell was Unverfängliches ausdenken….  
_"Killing me softly" passte da schon eher.

"I heard he sang a good song…."

Während des vierten Liedes fiel ihr kein nächstes ein, was halbwegs zu passen schien. Sie betrat dann doch lieber wieder sichereres Terrain mit der Air von Bach. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht umgedreht, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie hätte sagen sollen.

Hier zu sitzen war ja in Ordnung, aber ihm in die Augen sehen?

Nach dem nächsten Stück machte sie eine Pause und lauschte.

Es war kein Laut zu hören.

Schließlich wagte Leana einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Stuhl leer war.

Hatte sie sich den Besuch nur eingebildet? War ein lauschender Snape nur das Produkt ihrer überschäumenden Phantasie gewesen?

Unsicher stand sie auf, ging zum Stuhl und berührte die Lehne.

Sie war noch warm.

_Also war er doch real gewesen! _

So seltsam wie sein Auftauchen kam ihr jetzt die Tatsache vor, dass er grußlos verschwunden war.

_Hat er mich vielleicht nicht unterbrechen wollen? Oder fand er meine Stimme so furchtbar? Dann wäre er aber doch schon nach den ersten fünf Takten verschwunden…_

Zurück am Klavier ließ sie die Finger regungslos auf den Tasten ruhen und dachte zum ersten Mal über Snape nach. Severus Snape.

Wie er wohl aufgewachsen war? Die Kindheit lag ja in der Regel der Schlüssel zum Charakter verborgen.

Ihr fiel die Einsamkeit ein, die sie bei ihm gespürt hatte. Eine glückliche Jugend hatte er sicher nicht gehabt.

Hatte ihn das alleine so hart gemacht? Sie tippte eher auf ein paar Schicksalsschläge, die da noch ihr übriges getan hatten.

Und jetzt?

Das Unterrichten machte ihm offensichtlich keinen großen Spaß. Warum suchte er sich dann keine andere Aufgabe?

Ein Zauberer mit seinen Fähigkeiten konnte doch wohl überall arbeiten.

Und was war diese dunkle Seite, die sie gesehen hatte? Die finsteren Gestalten, vor denen er seine wahren Gefühle verstecken musste?

Er trug auf jeden Fall einige Geheimnisse mit sich rum, was ihn durchaus nicht uninteressant machte.

Auf jeden Fall war er weitaus männlicher als die weichgespülten Psychologen-Kollegen, mit denen Leana sonst zu tun hatte.

Ob das jetzt wirklich ein Vorteil war, wusste sie nicht recht. Wenn sie da an den blauen Fleck auf ihrem Oberarm dachte…..

.

.

.

_Wen es interessiert: hier ist ein link zu „Lonely stranger" von Eric Clapton youtube __.com/watch?v=LCFYq3qJ1zE__ . Ist natürlich eigentlich ein Gitarren-Blues, geht aber auf dem Klavier genauso gut zu spielen. Naja, eigentlich leichter, da muss man sich nämlich nicht mit Gitarrengott Clapton messen, grins._

_Legi_

_._

_._


	10. Das Dunkle Mal

**10 Das dunkle Mal**

Nachts träumte Leana von Lucius Malfoy. Sie sah ihn an der Schule herumschleichen und mit seinem versilberten Schlangen-Stock an die Klassenzimmertüren klopfen, wobei er ein wildes Gelächter ausstieß. Wieder einmal fuhr sie schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und spritzte sich mit den Händen Wasser ins Gesicht. Langsam schien der Traum von ihr abzufallen, während sie sich mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. Nachdenklich musterte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild.

Was würde hier noch alles auf sie zukommen?

Was sie diesen Dingen wirklich gewachsen?

In der dunklen Nacht erschien ihr diese ganze Situation hier an der Schule mit einem Mal sehr bedrohlich.

Sie legte sich seufzend wieder ins Bett, wo sie sich lange hin und her wälzte und erst gegen Morgen erneut in den Schlaf fand.

Den neuen Tag verbrachte sie neben der Literatur einiger Zauberbücher damit, in jeder freien Minute Okklumentik zu üben. Schließlich wollte sie sich im Unterricht keine Blöße geben.

Leana hatte Herzklopfen, als sie am nächsten Abend Snapes Zimmer betrat, denn sie wusste nicht, ob das Thema Malfoy für ihn schon erledigt war.

Von der musikalischen Darbietung ganz zu schweigen!

Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass er ihre `Vorstellung` mit einer seiner üblichen zynischen Bemerkungen kommentieren würde:

„Mir scheint, sie haben am Musikunterricht mit genau so wenig Erfolg teilgenommen wie an meinen Lektionen!" oder „Hat Ihr Klavierlehrer seine Beruf inzwischen an den Nagel gehängt oder leidet er Ihretwegen nur unter Depressionen?"

Doch nichts davon trat ein.

Snape begrüßte sie mit unverbindlicher Miene und fuhr mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. Leana war das nur recht. Sie bemühte sich heute besonders, seine Aufgaben richtig zu lösen. Höchst konzentriert übte sie sich im Verschließen ihres Kopfes und genauso aufmerksam erledigte sie seine Legilimentik-Vorgaben.

Er schien zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen zu sein, obwohl natürlich kein Lob über seine Lippen gekommen war.

Das wäre wohl auch zuviel des Guten!

Immerhin beendete er nach einiger Zeit die Übungen und begann, ihr noch einige wichtige Dinge über Zaubersprüche, unverzeihliche Flüche, Dementoren und das Ministerium zu erklären. Leana lauschte seinem sachlichen Vortrag mit großem Interesse.

Die Stimmung war zum ersten Mal weniger feindlich, selbst Snapes Augen wirkten auf sie nicht mehr so kalt. Sie bemerkte, dass seine tiefe Stimme einen samtigen Unterton haben konnte, der ihr vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Und die Art, wie er die Silben teilweise leicht in die Länge zog und einzelne Buchstaben betonte, klang gar nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern eher – nun ja – reizvoll !

Ganz nebensächlich griff er während seiner Erläuterungen zur Teekanne. Erst jetzt bemerkte Leana, dass heute tatsächlich zwei Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch bereit standen. Sie konnte ihre Überraschung nur mühsam verbergen, als er das dampfende Gebräu einschenkte und ihr wortlos die Tasse zuschob.

Sie verzichtete vorsichtshalber auf ein übertriebenes Dankeschön, sondern nickte nur kurz. Dann legte sie die Finger um das heiße Keramikgefäß.

Der Tee roch nach würzigen Kräutern. Er schmeckte kräftig, ein wenig bitter und sehr intensiv. Irgendwie schien das Getränk zu Snape zu passen…

Noch mehr überrascht als über die unerwartete Bewirtung war sie allerdings von dem Satz, der wenig später folgte: „Erzählen Sie von Ihrem Beruf!"

Er hatte sie noch nie vorher nach persönlichen Dingen gefragt. Sie wusste erst gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte, aber dann berichtete sie ihm von Studium und Ausbildung, von ihren Patienten und deren Problemen.

Interessiert hört er ihr zu und stellte hin und wieder eine wohlüberlegte Frage.

Schließlich wollte er wissen: „Wieso haben Sie sich ausgerechnet für den Beruf als Therapeutin entschieden? Sie haben doch ständig mit Problemen und Krisen zu tun."

Leana nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. „Das stimmt, aber ich kann den Leuten in den meisten Fällen doch helfen. Und ich fand es schon mein Leben lang interessant, hinter die Fassade anderer Menschen zu blicken. Zu sehen, warum sie so und nicht anders reagieren oder was sie bewegt."

Nachdenklich musterte er sie. „Dann ist das also ihr Traumberuf."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „So würd ich das nicht nennen. Es ist unglaublich anstrengend. Viel schlimmer, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Und manchmal fällt es mir recht schwer, die professionelle Distanz einzuhalten und mich nicht vom Schicksal der Patienten einnehmen zu lassen."

„Was machen Sie dann?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehm mir vor, beim nächsten Mal besser aufzupassen. Und wenn es mir schlecht geht, spiel ich eben Klavier." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Snape lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Er sah halbwegs entspannt aus. Für seine Verhältnisse.

Ob sie auch von ihm was erfahren konnte?

Sie ließ es drauf ankommen:

„Professor, darf ich Sie was fragen zu den Todessern?"

Die steile Falte an seiner Stirn kehrte zurück, er wirkte plötzlich wieder etwas verkrampfter, sagte aber erst einmal nichts.

Leana fuhr fort: „Ich habe ein wenig nachgelesen, aber nicht alles gefunden. Sind sie immer noch aktiv? Weiß man, wer alles dazugehört? Wie nehmen sie Kontakt zueinander auf?"

Langsam führte er seine Tasse zum Mund, nahm einen Schluck Tee und beantwortete dann tatsächlich mit tonloser Stimme ruhig ihre Fragen. „Der dunkle Lord hat seine Anhänger wieder um sich geschart. Einige sind bekannt, andere vertrauen auf ihre Tarnung. Aber es gibt natürlich viele Gerüchte." Sein Blick wurde eisiger. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Grund, warum Sie gerade mir diese Frage stellen?"

Das Gespräch lief nun eindeutig in die falsche Richtung. Sie sah ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass ihr gar nicht gefiel. Mit unsicherer Stimme bemühte sie sich um eine Erklärung: „Sie haben mir doch gerade über unverzeihliche Flüche erzählt, da wollt ich eben wissen, wie das mit den Todessern…."

Er fuhr ihr ins Wort: „Hören Sie auf mit albernen Erklärungen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben das Schülergetuschel aufgeschnappt. Snape, der Ex-Todesser!"

„Nein!", rief sie aufgeregt dazwischen, „ich wollte wirklich nur wissen…"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beugte er sich nach vorne, legte seinen linken Arm auf den Schreibtisch und riss mit einem Ruck den Ärmel hoch. Das „Dark Mark" leuchtete ihr dunkel und bedrohlich von seinem Unterarm entgegen.

Leana zuckte zusammen.

Er hob beide Augenbrauen „Überrascht?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Er wollte sie provozieren, das war ihm wirklich gelungen! Aber sie glaubte, noch andere Gefühle zu erkennen.

Keinesfalls war er stolz auf dieses Zeichen auf seiner Haut. Sie spürte eher so etwas wie Abscheu gegen diesen Teil seines Körpers. Und den damit verbundene Ereignissen.

Ihre Augen wanderten auf das Schlangenmal und dann fragend zu ihm. Snape erklärte mit tiefer, rauer Stimme: „Der dunkle Lord brennt es seinen Anhängern für alle Zeit ein".

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend hob sie die Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die Tätowierung. Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl an und trotz der Narben erstaunlich weich. An den vernarbten schwarzen Linien spürte sie ein fast schmerzhaftes Kribbeln in ihren Fingern, so, als würde sie kleine Stromschläge erhalten.

Das Ganze dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann zog Snape wütend den Arm weg. „Was soll das?"

Die Härte war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

Er sprang auf, seine Stimme klang heiser „Sie gehen jetzt besser!"

Leana hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als sie draußen auf dem Gang stand. Nun hatte Snape sich zum ersten Mal ein wenig ihr gegenüber geöffnet und sie hatte die Chance durch ihr plumpes Verhalten vertan!

_Wirklich gut hingekriegt!_

Allzu gerne hätte sie mehr darüber erfahren, wie er zu den Todessern gekommen war und vor allem, wie ihm der Absprung gelungen war. Es stand außer Zweifel für Leana, dass er der guten Seite angehörte. Sie hatte es schon bei der ersten Gedankenübung gespürt und Dumbledore hatte es schließlich auch bestätigt. Er mochte manchmal aggressiv sein, er konnte die Beherrschung verlieren, er konnte ungerecht sein, aber er verfügte keinesfalls über die malfoysche Grausamkeit.

Im Kopf eines echten Todessers, wie Lucius Malfoy es war, sah es vollkommen anders aus. Das wusste sie schließlich genau!

Doch wie passte das alles zusammen? Der dunkle Lord lässt seine Anhänger doch nicht einfach kündigen. Ob sie noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, ihn danach zu fragen?

Ihre Fingerspitzen fühlten sich immer noch so an, als hätte sie auf eine warme Herdplatte gefasst. Ein wenig taub und gleichzeitig wund und überempfindlich.

Den bitteren Geschmack des Tees konnte sie auch noch auf der Zunge spüren.

Und sie sah seine unergründlichen Augen vor sich, dunkel und tief.  
_Was hat dieser Mann nur an sich, dass er mich so beeindruckt? _

Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nur professionelle Neugierde war, aber irgendwie glaubte sie sich das selbst nicht. Am allerwenigsten bekam sie den Klang seiner Stimme aus dem Kopf: dunkel, warm, intensiv, magnetisch,……. sinnlich ? auf jeden Fall sehr außergewöhnlich.

*

*

Überrascht hörte sie sich selbst Tasten anschlagen.

Wann war sie denn ins Musikzimmer gegangen, gerade war sie doch noch in ihrem Raum gewesen?

Sie konnte sich an den Weg dorthin gar nicht erinnern.

_Ich muss ja wirklich sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein!_

Ganz automatisch klimperte sie vor sich hin, sang hin und wieder ein paar Zeilen, während sie weiter über Snape nachdachte.

Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, er wäre im Zimmer, aber die Tür war zu, der Raum leer. Am liebsten hätte sie nachgeschaut, ob er draußen vor der Tür steht, aber das kam ihr dann doch zu lächerlich vor.

Sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber da sie emotional so aufgewühlt war, fiel ihr das extrem schwer. Das Gesicht von Matt tauchte auf und Traurigkeit überfiel sie.

Es gab da einen Song von Phil Collins, den sie mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. Denn er war einfach fort gegangen, damals. Hatte ihr nur die Erinnerung an ihn da gelassen:

"How could I just let you walk away, let you leave without a trace…..

you`re the only one who really knew me at all ….

We shared the laughter and the pain, we even shared the tears

Your`re the only one who really knew me at all…

Take a look at me now

there`s just an empty space ....

just a memory of your face..."

Leana stöhnte plötzlich auf, als eine Flut von fremden Gefühlen sie überrollte.

Sie sah ein junges, hübsches Mädchen mit langen rötlichen Haaren. Als Kind. Als Teenager. Bei einem Ball lachend im Arm eines Jungen mit Brille. Sie fühlte Liebe, Neid, Hass, Reue, Wut, alles in einem Ausmaß, das sie kaum ertragen konnte. Atemlos presste sie beide Hände gegen ihre Stirn. Der Druck dieser intensiven Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf war nur mühsam auszuhalten.

Mit einem Mal wurde der Schmerz weniger, schien von ihr wegzugleiten.

Wo kamen diese Gedanken plötzlich her?

Sollte Snape draußen vor dem Musikzimmer gestanden sein? War er auf dem Weg zu ihr gewesen und dann von diesem Lied überrascht worden?

Zitternd stand sie auf und ging langsam zur Türe. Sie öffnete sie, trat einen Schritt nach draußen und blickte in einen leeren Gang.

Das musste nichts heißen, denn er hätte inzwischen leicht in sein Zimmer zurückgehen können.

Waren das Emotionen von ihm gewesen, die durch das Lied geweckt worden waren?

Hatte er auch jemanden verloren und sich in dem Song wiedererkannt?

Und wer war das Mädchen gewesen? Sollte sie der Schlüssel sein zu seinem kühlen abweisendem Verhalten?

_Ob er gemerkt hat, dass ich diese Erinnerungen gelesen habe? Dann ist er sicher wütend auf mich. Vielleicht sollte ich künftig lieber doch keinen Tee mehr beim Potions Master trinken ……_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naja, die jüngeren unter Euch kennen Phil Collins „against all odds" vielleicht gar nicht……_

_Keine Angst, jetzt ist erst mal Schluß mit seltsamen songs. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es etwas erotischer, hüstel, aber eher von der unangenehmeren Art. Wer weiß, vielleicht habt Ihr ja was zu lachen……_

_Ich sag nur : lange blonde Haare!_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_


	11. Besuch von Lucius

_Good Afternoon,_

_ich sitz hier mit Halsweh und Husten. Hätte auch gerne mal ein Kännchen Tee vom Tränkemeister!_

_Keine Ahnung, ob es bei den Lesern vom „golden band" welche gibt, die den „Rattenmord"-Krimi unter dem account Triflorifer lesen. _

_Ist halt was für Ratefüchse, die sich auf eine humorvolle Mörderjagd im Potter-Universum begeben wollen._

_Hat aber mit dieser Story nix zu tun._

_Nicht, dass Ihr was durcheinander bringt und hier auf einmal nach Mördern, versteckten Hinweisen, Pathologieberichten und urologischen Diagnosen sucht!_

_Da wir gerade beim Thema sind: Hier kommt Lucius! (WAS für eine geniale Überleitung!)_

_Bye_

_Legi_

**11 Besuch von Lucius Malfoy**

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, Leana verkroch sich in ihrem Zimmer, sie hatte keine Lust auf neue Konfrontationen mit wem auch immer. Nachmittags fand ein Quidditch-Match statt, Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. Sie machte sich erst auf den Weg ins Stadion, als das Spiel schon lief und suchte sich einen gut versteckten Platz in der Menge.

Das Spiel selbst erschien ihr furchtbar unübersichtlich. Es gab verschiedene Bälle, die Spieler sausten in einem irren Tempo scheinbar ziellos durch die Luft und von den Erklärungen des Ansagers verstand sie kein Wort. Nach den Regeln konnte sie ja auch kaum fragen, welches Licht hätte denn das auf sie geworfen!

Und dabei war sie so stolz, sogar die Abseitsfalle beim Fußball kapiert zu haben!

Die Sucher patrouillierten eine Runde nach der anderen im Stadion umher, während die anderen Spieler sich mit teils gemeinen Attacken begegneten. Slytherin spielte denkbar unfair, anscheinend hatten sie trainiert, die Schiedsrichterin abzulenken und genau dann den Ravenclaw-Spielern einen Body-Check zu verpassen. Ein zierliches Mädchen wurde dabei sogar vom Besen gefegt, sie kam erst nach einigen Minuten auf dem Boden wieder zu sich und wurde gleich in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet.

Für Leana war das Spiel zu unübersichtlich und brutal, sie hatte wenig Lust, länger zuzusehen. Sie betrachtete stattdessen das Publikum und war erstaunt, wie viele Lehrer in entsprechenden Fanschals in den Reihen saßen. Auch einige Familienmitglieder der Spieler waren da und feuerten ihr Team lautstark an.

Hatte sie da, weit oben im Slytherin-Block, einen Mann mit weißblondem, langem Haar entdeckt?

Um ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen zu vermeiden, machte sie sich vorsichtshalber auf den Heimweg und vertiefte sich für den Rest des Tages lieber in ein paar Bücher, die ihr Professor Sinistra geliehen hatte. Unterwegs war sie noch auf Filch gestoßen, der sie in ein Gespräch über ihre Freizeitaktivitäten auf Hogwarts verwickelt hatte.

Als ob es hier viele spannende Sachen gäbe!

Er schien zumindest an diesem Tag recht zufrieden zu sein. Lächelnd hatte er seine struppige Katze gestreichelt und sich dann pfeifend auf den Weg zur Küche gemacht.

_Seltsamer Typ !_

In ihrem üblichen, abgewetzten Sessel kauernd genoss Leana die Ruhe des Tages. Sie futterte nebenbei ein paar Ginger-Cookies und hörte Musik. Da fühlte sie plötzlich einen kalten Luftzug im Nacken. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sie sich zur Türe um und erstarrte. Denn diese wurde gerade von innen lautlos geschlossen – von einem großen, hellblonden Mann, der sie mit aufgesetztem Lächeln ansah.

„!" Sie sprang auf und hustete, weil sie sich an einem Kekskrümel verschluckt hatte.

Er schob das Kinn nach vorne und blickte sie aus eisblauen Augen an: „Ich wollte meinen lieben Freund Severus besuchen, da muss ich mich wohl in der Tür geirrt haben."

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und musterte sie unverfroren von oben bis unten. Leana sah unwillkürlich an sich herunter. Sie trug eine abgewetzte Jeans und ein schlabbriges, weinrotes Shirt, dessen Knöpfe an der Vorderseite fast bis ganz oben geschlossen waren.

_Na, besonders aufreizend sehe ich heute zum Glück nicht aus! Diesmal muss ich mich jedenfalls ganz normal verhalten. Ob er einen Verdacht hat? Oder warum ist er hier?_

Die letzte Frage beantwortete sich viel zu schnell, denn Malfoy kam mit zwei schnellen Schritten näher und setzte den silbernen Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks an ihren Kehlkopf. Das Metall fühlte sich unangenehm kalt auf ihrer Haut an. Er ließ ihn im Zeitlupentempo tiefer über ihren Hals wandern und riss dann mit einem Ruck die Knöpfe ihres Shirts auf.

Leana schrie kurz auf. Ihr erster Reflex war, ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten. Es war sicher nicht ratsam, ihn rüde abzuweisen, wer weiß wie er reagierte!

Völlig geschockt wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, er legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und drückte sie dann brutal gegen die Wand. Seine Hände pressten ihre Arme gegen die kalte Steinmauer und sie spürte seinen heißen hektischen Atem im Gesicht: „Mir wurde gesagt, Sie hatten bisher fast nur Muggel-Kontakte. Diese Frauen verfügen ja angeblich über besondere Talente in gewissen Bereichen. Da wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie dort auch etwas gelernt haben!"

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, seine blauen Augen blickten sie fordernd an. Alles in ihr drängte danach wegzulaufen, aber sie hatte keine Chance. Wie Schraubstöcke wurden ihre Arme an der Wand gehalten.

„Aber Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind doch verheiratet!"

Er lachte hämisch auf. „Die Ehe mit meiner Frau hat mir viele Vorteile gebracht, die Befriedigung meiner Phantasien gehört jedoch nicht dazu!" Er drückte Leana mit seinem ganzen muskulösen Körper noch mehr an die Wand, deutlich konnte sie nun seine Erregung an ihrer Hüfte spüren.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, verzweifelt versuchte sie, einen Ausweg zu finden. Wie sollte sie aus dieser Situation entkommen? Er würde sicher keine Sekunde zögern, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen sie anzuwenden, wenn sie sich wehrte!

Plötzlich löste sich sein eiserner Griff. Leana wollte gerade aufatmen, da spürte sie seine heißen Hände rechts und links an ihrer Stirn. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie, wie ihr Bilder und Szenen aufgedrängt wurden. Sexuelle Phantasien.

Sie bekam schlagartig Kopfschmerzen angesichts dieser Visionen.

_Was soll das hier? Was macht er mit mir? _

_Ich will diese Bilder nicht sehen! Das ist telepathischer ..-..Missbrauch!_

Ein starker Reflex stieg in ihr auf. Sie würde jetzt einfach ihren Kopf per Okklumentik verschließen, dann wäre Schluss mit diesem grausamen Spiel!

Doch eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf warnte sie davor. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er besser nicht wissen sollte, über welche geheimen Fähigkeiten sie verfügte.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als diese Bilder weiter in ihren Kopf zu lassen.

Sie musste hilflos vor ihrem inneren Auge mitansehen, wie er mit triumphierendem Blick von hinten in eine nackte, gesichtslose Frau eindrang, die vor ihm kniete. In der nächsten Szene war eine Frau mit zahlreichen Fesseln an ein eisernes Bett gekettet, vom geknebelten Mund hörte man ihre gedämpften Schreie, während er lustvoll aufstöhnte und mit heftigen Bewegungen auf sie einstieß.

_Phantasien eines Perversen! _

Mit einem Mal änderte sich die Perspektive. Leana selbst war in dieser Vision an die Stelle der gesichtslosen Frau getreten, er hatte seinen nackten Körper weiter nach oben bewegt und schob ihr seinen Unterleib entgegen.

Schlagartig wurde ihr übel, sie meinte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

„Gefallen Ihnen meine Vorschläge?" Malfoy nahm nun die Hände von ihren Schläfen, packte sie brutal am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her zum Schlafzimmer. „Ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn man vorher etwas angeheizt wird, finden Sie nicht?" Leana war viel zu schockiert, um darauf zu antworten.

Sie musste ihn irgendwie loswerden! Ihm entfliehen oder ihn fort jagen!

Er schleuderte sie aufs Bett und legte sich eng neben sie, ein langes Bein schob er zwischen ihre zitternden Knie. „Dann schauen wir mal, wie Ihnen mein _Zauberstab_ gefällt" Mit festem Griff nahm er ihre rechte Hand und legte sie auf seinen inzwischen entblößten Schaft. Er fühlte sich unangenehm heiß an, pulsierend und sehr, sehr steif.

Steif? Da kam ihr endlich eine Idee.

.

.

.


	12. Asparagus

_So, jetzt machen wir hier doch direkt weiter mit dem letzten Satz_**...**

**.**

**.**

** 12 Asparagus**

Steif? Da kam ihr endlich eine Idee.

Mühsam überwand sie ihren Ekel und begann, ihn mit spitzen Fingern zu massieren. Er stöhnte heiser auf.

Gleichzeitig dachte sie mit aller Macht an einen schlaffen Zustand. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ein Zusammenschrumpfen, fokusierte verzweifelt auf erlahmende Manneskraft.

Kann das funktionieren? Kann ich ihm ähnliche Bilder übermitteln wie er mir – und vor allem – ohne, dass er es merkt?

Leana biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und fuhr mit der Behandlung und der telepathischen Beeinflussung fort.

Tatsächlich!

Nach ein paar Minuten umschlossen ihre Finger keinen festen Stab mehr, sondern griffen mehr und mehr in ein weiches Etwas.

Sie übermittelte ihm weiter Gedanken an erlahmende Körperteile und drückte noch ein paar Mal entschlossen zu.

Er fuhr sie wütend an „Was machen Sie denn da?"

_Gut! Er schob die Schuld auf sie und ihre Hände_!

Leana bemühte sich um eine unsichere Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, , ich bin so aufgeregt. Leider bin ich in solchen Dingen nicht so arg erfahren, wie Sie vielleicht annehmen. Vielleicht geben Sie mir irgendwann nochmals eine Chance?"

Er verließ nun eilig das Bett, zog die Hose ruckartig hoch und zischte sie wütend an: „Das glaub ich kaum, du dummes Ding!"

Sein Zauberstab zeigte plötzlich auf sie. Bevor Leana überhaupt begriff, was er vorhatte, schleuderte er ihr „Mementonihil!" entgegen.

_Ein Vergessenszauber! So stellt er also sicher, dass seine Eskapaden geheim bleiben! Allerdings scheint der Spruch bei mir nicht zu wirken!_

Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, sammelte er hektisch seinen Stock und Mantel vom Boden auf und stürmte nach draußen.

Leana fiel zurück ins Bett, sie fühlte sich schmutzig, besudelt, missbraucht. Ohne dass sie es erst bemerkte, liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie lag vollkommen starr da und wollte sich nie wieder bewegen.

In diesem Moment wurde erneut ihre Türe aufgerissen.

_Oh nein, ich ertrag es nicht, kommt er jetzt zurück? _

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren, sie würde einfach daliegen und alles über sich ergehen lassen. Ihr war alles egal, sie fühlte sich fremd in ihrem eigenen Körper. Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Das war Snapes unverkennbare Stimme.

Erleichtert öffnete sie die Augen. Es war vorbei, Malfoy war weg, sie war sicher!

Snape stand in der Schlafzimmertüre und sah sie fragend an. „Was wollte Malfoy hier? Er ist gerade eilig aus Ihrem Zimmer verschwunden." Seine Augen schienen sie aufmerksam zu mustern.

Ihr fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ihr Shirt noch offen stand, sie zog schnell die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Wie sollte sie das alles jetzt ausgerechnet Snape erklären? Eigentlich konnte er sich das doch selbst zusammenreimen.

Was er wohl auch tat: „Hat er Sie angefasst?" Er machte einen halben Schritt nach vorne, hielt dann offenbar verlegen inne, die Situation schien ihm unangenehm zu sein.

Leanas Stimme klang belegt: „Offensichtlich findet er Muggelfrauen durchaus - äh - anziehend. Der Reiz des Unbekannten." Sie musste schlucken. „Es war entwürdigend und ekelhaft. Das schlimmste waren seine Phantasien, die er mir gedanklich aufgezwungen hat."

Bei der Erinnerung erfasste ein Schauer ihren ganzen Körper und sie wickelte die Decke noch enger um sich. Sie hörte Snape laut ausatmen, er sah sie mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck an, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Hat er Sie denn ….. ich meine,…… ist es zum Äußersten gekommen?"

Anscheinend fühlte er sich auf diesem Terrain nicht besonders wohl.

Leana räusperte sich: „Ob er mich vergewaltigt hat? Nein, das konnte ich abwenden."

Er öffnete den Mund, sprach aber die offensichtliche Frage nach dem `Wie?` nicht aus.

Seine Hände blieben geballt: „Er ist sicher noch irgendwo hier" Er drehte sich hektisch um und eilte mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

„SNAPE, STOP!"

Leana sprang aus dem Bett. Da er überrascht stehen geblieben war, konnte sie ihn überholen und sich vor der Türe aufbauen. „Das ist es nicht wert! Denken Sie doch nach, er hält Sie für seinen Freund, außerdem hat er einen Vergessenszauber ausgesprochen. Lassen wir es einfach gut sein!"

Sein zorniger Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in einen undurchschaubaren. Sie konnte seine Augen kaum hinter den einzelnen schwarzen Haarsträhnen erkennen.

„Er hat sie auf schäbigste Art missbraucht! Das kann ich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, er wird dafür bezahlen müssen!" Leana schluckte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Snape sich unbeherrscht in Gefahr brachte und die Tarnung riskierte.

Entschlossen blieb sie vor der Tür stehen: „Malfoy hat schon viel schlimmere Dinge mit anderen Menschen angestellt. Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass er mir die Unschuld geraubt hat oder so was. Lassen wir es doch einfach auf sich beruhen."

Snapes Stirnfalte erschien tiefer, er sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an und strich sich langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn das alles so harmlos war, warum haben Sie dann Tränen im Gesicht?"

Seine Finger verharrten kurz in der Luft. Für einen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, er wollte sie berühren und ihr die Tränen von der Wange wischen. Doch seine Hand wanderte stattdessen an seinen Kragen, wo sie ruhig liegen blieb.

Er stand einen Augenblick regungslos da, aber da sie ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage schuldig blieb, ergriff er die Türklinke.

„Wenn Sie erlauben…", eine ironische kleine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung, „würde ich jetzt gerne in meinem Zimmer weiterarbeiten."

Leana trat einen Schritt zur Seite, er öffnete die Türe jedoch noch nicht, sondern entschloss sich doch noch, die offene Frage zu stellen: „Wie sind Sie Lucius losgeworden?"

Ein wenig verlegen sah er sie an.

Leana überlegte lange. Wie sollte sie das jetzt Snape erklären?

Schließlich antwortete sie: „Wissen Sie, wie eine Spargelstange aussieht, die zu lange gekocht wurde? Ich habe ihm sozusagen gedanklich sehr viel heißes Wasser übermittelt."

Snapes Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig. Er lächelte. Zum ersten Mal zeigte er ein echtes Lachen. Kein höhnisches Grinsen, welches die Augen erst gar nicht erreichte, sondern ehrlichen Humor.

Fasziniert betrachtete Leana den Mann, der so nah vor ihr stand. Er sah komplett verändert aus. Seine Lippen wirkten voll und sanft, eine Reihe weißer Zähne blitze auf, und seine Augen – die Kälte war komplett aus ihnen gewichen, die kleinen Falten drumherum ließen sie fast verschmitzt aussehen, sie wirkten warm und weich.

Selbst seine Stimme hatte einen freundlicheren Klang, als er sagte „Miss Waitts, mir scheint, vor Ihnen muss man sich als Mann wirklich in Acht nehmen!"

.

.

.


	13. Am See

_Huhu!_

_Heute geht es weiter mit ein bisschen Action. Baywatch ist angesagt, falls das jemand von Euch noch kennt. Nein, keine Angst, ich stecke Severus NICHT in einen roten Badeanzug! Obwohl ich gerade ein wunderbares fake-foto vor Augen hab, bei dem er nur ein Handtuch trägt…… grins. Missy weiß, was ich meine!_

_Hoch leben die Tiefen des Internets, in denen man manchmal solche Schätze findet!_

_Ich hab das noch nie verstanden, wie das auf Hogwarts mit dem Waschen so läuft. Es gibt Gemeinschaftswaschräume für girls und boys. Aber da ist nie jemand drin. Und ich hab auch noch nie was von einer Dusche gelesen, nur dieses große Bad kenn ich._

_Duschen die sich nie? Stinken die dann alle nach dem Quidditch?_

_Und was ist mit den Lehrern? Snape wohnt doch sicher nicht hinter all diesen schwefelig-stinkenden Kesseln seines Arbeitszimmers im Keller, oder? Dort sieht es jedenfalls nicht so aus, als gäbe es ein einladendes Badezimmer._

_Na ja, ich hab ihm ja kurzerhand andere Privaträume angedichtet. Auch sonst nehm ich es nicht ganz so genau. Denn eigentlich spielt die Story schon ziemlich am Ende der Rowling-Bücher, aber dann müsste Snape ja eigentlich Verteidigung g.d.K. unterrichten. Aber mir ist er als Tränkemeister lieber. Und für die Geschichte ist es egal, mir zumindest, Euch hoffentlich auch._

_Schönes Wochenende!_

_Legi, die sich immer noch über jedes review freut! Also bitte nicht schüchtern sein…._

**13 Der See**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig.

Leana war allerdings meist tief in Gedanken versunken, was während der Arbeit manchmal nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft war. Einmal hatte sie verpasst, den Registrator rechtzeitig mit Tropfen und Salbe zu versorgen, was dieser mit ohrenbetäubenden Schreien quittiert hatte. Neville hatte vor Schreck sein Tintenfass umgeworfen und über Hermines Aufsatz verteilt, was ihm einen heftigen Klapps gegen die Schulter mit deren dicken Verwandlungsbuch einbrachte. Andere Schüler verließen die Bibliothek und kehrten erst wieder zurück, als der Registrator mit Madame Pinces Hilfe besänftigt worden war.

Leana wurde aus vielen Augen böse angestarrt und nahm sich vor, künftig nicht mehr während der Arbeit ihren Tagträumen vom lächelnden Snape nachzuhängen.

Zumindest war sie heilfroh, dass sich Draco Malfoy nie in der Bibliothek blicken ließ. Der Herr schickte natürlich seine „Diener" Crabbe und Goyle, wenn er ein Buch benötigte.

Beim Essen in der großen Halle saß Leana so weit vom Lehrertisch entfernt, dass sie kaum Blickkontakt mit den Professoren herstellen konnte. Filch war dafür umso gesprächiger, er war während der letzten Tage richtig aufgetaut. Mit einem Ohr hörte sie seinen Erzählungen zu, warf hin und wieder ein „Oh wirklich?" ein und beobachtete lieber die Schüler.

Harry erschien ihr recht bedrückt, der Junge hat es auch sicher nicht leicht. Die Meinungen über ihn gingen sehr auseinander, je nach Hauszugehörigkeit schwankten sie zwischen Angeber und Held. Leana fand ihn ganz sympathisch, er schien allerdings nur auf seine eigene Meinung zu hören und sich ein wenig zu wichtig zu nehmen.

Was sie immer wieder überraschte, waren die Vorfälle während der Zaubertränke-Klassen. Sie hörte in der Bibliothek ständig Erzählungen, wie Harry und Snape aneinander geraten waren.

Was da wohl dahinter steckte? Harry war doch intelligent, warum ließ er sich immer wieder zum Widersprechen und respektlosen Verhalten hinreißen? War es so schwer, einen Professor mit „Sir" anzusprechen? Und warum bekam er kein einziges Mal einen vernünftigen Zaubertrank hin, wo er doch von vielen anderen Lehrern als so schlau gelobt wurde?

Und Snape? Warum war es ihm so wichtig, Harry zu bestrafen? Den Slytherins ließ er es sogar durchgehen, wenn einem Schüler ein „Snape" als Anrede rausrutschte. Bei Harry wurde das kleinste respektlose Verhalten sofort gnadenlos geahndet.

Ob sie ihn mal fragen sollte? Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Sicher würde er ihr keine ehrliche Antwort geben, sondern ihr höchstens eine tiefe Stirnfalte präsentieren!

Außerdem wartete sie immer noch sehnsüchtig auf den Termin für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape, er hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoy.

Seltsamerweise war er trotzdem am darauf folgenden Abend im Musikzimmer aufgetaucht. Wie immer hatte er das Zimmer fast unhörbar betreten und grußlos Platz genommen. Dieses Mal hatte er über eine Stunde lang auf dem üblichen Stuhl neben der Türe gesessen und wortlos zugehört. Auch Leana hatte nichts gesagt, aber nach dem Erlebnis vom letzten Mal komplett auf allzu gefühlvolle Lieder verzichtet. Was ihr Repertoire allerdings empfindlich eingeschränkt hatte.

Seltsamerweise machte es ihr kaum noch etwas aus, vor ihm zu spielen und zu singen. Immerhin war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, hier wieder aufzutauchen. So furchtbar konnte er also ihre musikalischen Ergüsse nicht finden.

Und es tat ihr einfach viel zu gut, hier am Flügel ein wenig Energie zu tanken, als dass sie vorhatte, seinetwegen darauf zu verzichten.

Ebenso geräuschlos wie er gekommen war, war er irgendwann wieder verschwunden.

Wie immer.

Und obwohl sie sich das ungern eingestand, hinterließ jeder Kontakt mit ihm ein Gefühlschaos bei Leana.

Sie musste aufhören, an diesen Mann zu denken! Er war interessant, sicher!, aber auch seltsam. Und sie würde schließlich bald wieder heimkehren in ihre Welt.

Außerdem liebte er eine andere.

Leana dachte an die junge Frau, die sie in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte. Die Frau, für die er offenbar so viel empfand. Sie fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Mit dieser Frau verband ihn weit mehr als eine Jugendliebe, sie schien immer noch all seine Gefühle zu beherrschen.

Wütend schlug Leana den Klavierdeckel zu. Verdammt, wenn er nur nicht so eine verführerische Stimme hätte…… und diese dunklen Augen……

Gut, dass sie zum Ablenken noch die Bücher von Professor Sinistra hatte, in die sie sich vertiefte, nachdem sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt war.

Langweilig ohne Ende, diese Lektüre!

Leana konnte schon nach einer halben Stunde kaum mehr das Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie wollte die Wälzer gerade zur Seite legen, da fiel ihr schlagartig ein, dass Sinistra die Bücher ja wieder für den Unterricht am nächsten Tag zurückhaben wollte.

Also zog Leana eine Strickjacke über und marschierte zu später Stunde quer durch Howarts, um die Schmöker wieder abzugeben.

Auf dem Rückweg von Sinistras Büro kam ihr zu ihrer Überraschung Neville Longbottom entgegen, der sie abwesend grüßte und anscheinend in Richtung Eingangshalle unterwegs war. Leana hörte ihn im Geiste vor sich hinreden und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie nicht intensiver Okklumentik geübt hatte.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie nochmals einen Tag erleben, an dem sie die Gedanken aller Mitmenschen in ihrem Kopf rumsausen hatte.

Na, mit etwas Übung würde sie das sicher wieder hinkriegen, es war ja auch nur ein Satz gewesen, den Neville mehrmals wiederholt hatte: „Ich muss mit Harry zum See".

Sie war schon fast wieder an ihrer Zimmertüre angekommen, doch Neville spukte ihr seltsamerweise immer noch im Kopf herum.

Wollte er jetzt zum See, so spät am Abend?

Durften Schüler jetzt überhaupt noch in der Schule herumlaufen?

Und warum klang dieser Satz so komisch, gerade so, als hätte Neville ihn gar nicht selbst…..

Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ Leana für eine halbe Sekunde erstarren, dann drehte sie sich blitzartig um und rannte los, die langen Gänge zurück bis zur leeren Eingangshalle.

Dort angekommen öffnete sie mit großer Mühe die Haupttüre und stürmte weiter in Richtung See.

Sah sie dort den Umriss eines Schülers?

Keuchend lief sie weiter und kam der vor ihr eilenden Gestalt allmählich näher.

Ja, es war tatsächlich Neville!

Er schien sie nun bemerkt zu haben und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

Leana rief ihm zu: „Neville, wieso soll Harry hierher kommen? Wer hat Dir befohlen, ihn an den See zu holen?"

Die Miene des Schülers blieb ausdruckslos, seine Augen leer.

Mit einem Mal lief es Leana eiskalt über den Rücken hinunter. Der Junge stand unter fremdem Einfluss, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Sie musste irgendwie zu ihm durchdringen, ihn davon befreien!

Doch bevor sie weiter überlegen konnte, zog Neville seinen Zauberstab: „Petrificius totalis!".

Leana verspürte zwar keine Wirkung, ließ sich aber geistesgegenwärtig nach hinten umfallen und blieb einen Moment regungslos liegen.

Wie lange so ein Zauber wohl normalerweise anhielt?

Neville stand immer noch neben ihr. Abwartend. Den Blick auf die Schule gerichtet.

Nach einiger Zeit entschloss sich Leana, einen Versuch zu riskieren.

Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und sprach langsam zu Neville „Du hast Dich hier mit Harry verabredet?"

Mit tonloser Stimme antwortete er „Er wird gleich da sein."

Irgendwie musste sie ihn aus der Reserve locken, verunsichern, seinen Plan durcheinander bringen, vielleicht würde das den Fluch von ihm nehmen!

Eindringlich sprach sie zu ihm: „Was ist, wenn er genauso darüber Bescheid weiß wie ich? Wenn er merkt, dass das eine Falle ist? Er sitzt sicher oben am Fenster und wartet, bis du zurückkommst!"

_Mal sehen, wie er darauf reagiert. _

Neville begann plötzlich heftig zu atmen. Dann schleuderte er ihr mit schriller Stimme entgegen: „Harry Potter kommt immer, wenn ein Freund in Gefahr ist!"

Blitzartig drehte er sich um und rannte ans Ufer. Ohne stehenzubleiben oder sich auszuziehen stürzte er samt Jacke, Schuhe und Zauberstab ins Wasser.

Leanas Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Sie musste ihn zurückhalten! Er konnte doch nicht so ins Wasser gehen! Was machte dieser verdammte Fluch nur mit dem Jungen? War er ernsthaft der Meinung, dass Harry kommen würde, um ihn zu retten? Der wusste vielleicht gar nicht, dass er hier war!

Sie sprang auf und jagte hinter Neville her.

Warum war sie nur so idiotisch gewesen, allein herzukommen? Sie hätte doch einen Lehrer holen können!

Am Rand des Sees schlüpfte sie schnell aus ihren Sneakers, auch Jacke und Jeans ließ sie liegen. Dann watete sie ins eiskalte Wasser, in Richtung des mühsam vor ihr schwimmenden Nevilles.

_Oh Gott, was soll ich nur tun?_

Alles in ihr rief lautlos um Unterstützung, sie versuchte mit aller Macht ihre Gedanken auf das Schulhaus zu konzentrieren und entließ einen stummen Schrei in dessen Richtung: „Ich brauche hier HILFE!"

Gleichzeitig schwamm sie auf Neville zu. Leana war eine gute Schwimmerin und holte den Abstand schnell auf. Nach ein paar weiteren Zügen hatte sie den strampelnden Schüler fast eingeholt.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Wasser.

Aus dem glasklaren See wurde eine zähe Masse, ihre Beine konnten sich nicht mehr frei auf und ab bewegen, sie hörte Neville aufschreien. Sie schaffte es, einen seiner wild umherschlagenden Arme packen und versuchte, ihn in Richtung Ufer zu ziehen. Doch die ölige Flüssigkeit wurde immer dicker, Leana fühlte sich plötzlich schwer und drohte zu versinken.

Panisch kämpfte sie dagegen an, bewegte sich immer schneller, fühlte ihr Herz im wilden Rhythmus schlagen, während ihre Beinschläge zunehmend anstrengender wurden

Mit aller Kraft versuchte Leana, Neville nach oben zu drücken, doch der Sog nach unten nahm mehr und mehr zu.

.

.

.


	14. Der Strudel

**14 Der Strudel**

.

.

Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich, ihre Beine zu bewegen, während sie Longbottom hinter sich herzog. Er schien immer schwerer zu werden, seine Kleidung hatte sich vollgesaugt, sie konnte ihn kaum von der Stelle bewegen.

Es war, als würde das Wasser sie beide festhalten wollen und versuchen, sie nach unten an den Grund des Sees zu ziehen.

Sie musste Neville hier wegbringen, schnell!

Einfach weiter strampeln, das Ufer war doch gar nicht weit! Sie musste es einfach schaffen, ihn dorthin zu ziehen!

Doch der Strudel nach unten wurde immer stärker.

Ein jäher Ruck – dann griff ihre Hand, die gerade noch Neville festgehalten hatte, ins Leere.

Entsetzt blickte sie sich um.

Wo konnte er sein? Hatte ihn tatsächlich der See verschluckt?

Leana spürte Todesangst in sich aufsteigen.

Sie würde sich auch nicht mehr lange halten können, dann würde der Sog auch sie –

Hektisch suchten ihre Augen nach einem Hinweis auf Neville. Da erkannte sie plötzlich am Ufer eine dunkle Gestalt. Ein großer Umriss, der beide Arme nach vorne zu strecken und in ihre Richtung zu zeigen schien.

Und daneben am Boden, lag da noch eine Person?

Bevor sie genauer hinsehen konnte, schwappte eine Welle über ihren Kopf. Sie verschluckte sich, verlor in der Dunkelheit komplett die Orientierung.

_Jetzt ist alles vorbei! Ich werde hinuntergezogen…_

Doch mit einem Mal war sie von einem hellen, warmen Leuchten umfangen. Ein goldenes Licht, dass sie vollständig umgab. Und ihr plötzlich ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zuversicht verlieh.

Was war das für eine Erscheinung? Bildete sie sich das ein, weil ihr Gehirn schon zu wenig Sauerstoff hatte?

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden war das warme Leuchten auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Leana begann erneut, hektisch mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen. Voll Panik versuchte sie einzuatmen, dabei drang Wasser in ihre Lunge.

Sie hustete heftig. Dann erst fiel es ihr auf: Wasser?

Tatsächlich!

Die Flüssigkeit, welche sie umgab, war nun dünner und es gelangen ihr endlich wieder Schwimmbewegungen. Sie schaffte es an die Oberfläche und hörte eine tiefe Stimme durchdringend rufen: „LEANA!".

Die zähe Masse war endgültig verschwunden, der See war in alter Form zurückgekehrt. Leana strampelte fast besinnungslos zurück ans Ufer und wurde von starken Armen aus dem See gezogen.

Schwer atmend lag sie kurz darauf im nassen Grass, alles drehte sich um sie und sie schloss verwirrt die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder aufschlug, kniete Snape neben ihr. Dahinter erkannte sie die Umrisse des Schülers

Sie war in Sicherheit! Alles war wieder gut! Er hatte sie und Neville irgendwie gerettet!

Doch statt Erleichterung stieg nun allmählich ein starkes Gefühl von Scham in ihr auf. Immerhin hatte sie sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Sie war ohne nachzudenken hinter Neville hergelaufen, hatte ihn sogar noch im See verfolgt statt Hilfe zu holen.

Wie hatte sie nur so unvernünftig sein können! Kein Wunder, wenn er sie erst mal anschreien würde.

Und jetzt lag sie auch noch in einem nassen T-Shirt und Snoopy-Slip auf der schmutzigen Erde vor ihm. Viel peinlicher ging es nun wirklich nicht!

Snapes Gesicht wirkte jedoch eher ruhig und gefasst. Leana meinte sogar einen leicht besorgten Klang in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er sie knapp fragte: „Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte kurz, richtete sich etwas auf und sah sich um.

Neville saß unweit von ihr im Gras und machte einen verwirrten Eindruck. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Tropfen fielen dabei aus seinen Haaren.

Snape richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, murmelte: „Siccutodes". Kleidung und Haare des Schülers waren schlagartig trocken, nur aus seiner Nase lief noch ein kleines Rinnsal.

Leana hörte Stimmen und drehte den Kopf.

Harry kam vom Schulgebäude aus angelaufen, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig, als er Snape sah. Der war inzwischen aufgestanden und richtete das Wort kühl an Harry: „Ah Potter, ich sehe, sie haben sich entschlossen, hier auch noch vorbei zuschauen. Zum Glück zu spät. Bringen Sie Longbottom auf die Krankenstation".

Harry zog Neville an Arm hoch, die beiden marschierten eifrig redend den Hügel hoch.

Inzwischen kam auch Professor McGonagall eilig den Weg von der Schule herunter. Sie blieb einen Moment lang stehen und schien Leana mit einem seltsamen, nachdenklichen Blick zu mustern.

_Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?_

Dann nahm sie sich der beiden Schüler an und ging mit ihnen zurück ins Gebäude.

Leana war mit einem Mal unheimlich erschöpft. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ins Gras gelegt und geschlafen, sie spürte nicht einmal die Kälte. Es war, als würde die ganze Anspannung von ihr abfallen und einer überwältigenden Müdigkeit Platz machen.

Da bemerkte sie, dass ihr Snape schon die ganze Zeit den Arm entgegenstreckte, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Dankbar reichte sie ihm die Hand, mit festem Griff zog er sie hoch.

„Leider funktioniert kein Trocknungsspruch bei Ihnen". Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn um sie herum. Sie spürte seine warmen Hände kurz auf ihren Schultern und die Berührung löste seltsame Emotionen bei ihr aus.

Die Geschehnisse hier am See, aber auch alles andere, was mit ihr hier auf Hogwarts passierte, war ihr mit einem Mal zu viel. Sie kam sich vollkommen überfordert vor, konnte nur mühsam die Tränen unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an ihm festgehalten, alles um sie herum vergessen, sich an seiner Brust ausgeweint.

Aber natürlich, er hielt Sicherheitsabstand, ging einige Schritte neben ihr.

Schweigend begleitete er sie bis zu ihrer Zimmertüre, ihrem leisen Schluchzen schien er keine Beachtung zu schenken.

Wie in Trance betrat Leana ihren Raum, zog sich trockene Kleidung an und kauerte sich mit einer Decke in den Sessel ganz nah am Kamin.

In allen Knochen konnte sie noch den Schreck fühlen, den sie im See verspürt hatte. Das kalte Wasser, die Angst um Neville, der verzweifelte Kampf gegen die zähe Flüssigkeit, der Sog nach unten – das alles brachte Leana immer noch zum zittern. Eng wickelte sie die Wolldecke um sich herum.

Snape stand plötzlich wieder im Raum, bewaffnet mit einer dampfenden Kanne Tee, aus der ihr einschenkte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an „Woher wussten Sie, dass wir am See waren?"

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben mich doch gerufen". Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Überrascht entgegnete sie: „Sie haben das gemerkt? Hören Sie immer, wenn irgendjemand Hilfe braucht? Können Sie über so weite Entfernungen Gedanken lesen?".  
Ernst blickte er sie an. „Nein, das kann ich natürlich nicht."

Aufgeregt redete sie weiter: „Wieso hat es dann diesmal funktioniert? Und wie haben Sie das mit dem Wasser gemacht? Was war denn überhaupt mit dem See los? Und Neville, er stand irgendwie unter fremdem Einfluss – „

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein, alle Teile fügten sich mit einem Mal zusammen. Warum war sie nur die ganze Zeit nicht darauf gekommen, wer dahinter steckte!

„Professor, Neville stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch!"

„Ich weiß."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

„Offensichtlich".

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich einen Schüler benutzt, um Harry zum See zu locken, wo er dem verzauberten Wasser zum Opfer fallen sollte. Voldemort wollte ihn doch sicher lebend, ob er eine Verbindung vom See zu ihm hergestellt hatte? Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Kampf im Wasser erschauderte sie erneut. Sicher würde sie lange wach liegen und mit diesen Erinnerungen hadern.

Ob Snape ihr nicht ein Einschlafmittel brauen könnte?

Aber er hatte ihr Zimmer bereits leise verlassen, sein Umhang war ebenfalls verschwunden. Leana war todmüde, sie schleppte sich ins Bett, wo sie erstaunlicherweise sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

.

.

.


	15. Das goldene Band ?

**Das Goldene Band ?**

**  
**  
Es war schon Vormittag, als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte. Seltsamerweise hatte sie traumlos geschlafen, was sie entweder ihrer extremen Müdigkeit oder dem ungewöhnlich schmeckendem Tee zuschrieb.

Hatte Snape ihr am Ende doch einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht?

Der Blick in den Spiegel konnte sie nicht unbedingt aufheitern, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen und sie sah immer noch erschöpft aus.

_Na was soll es, heute muss ich ja nicht raus._

Ein paar Stunden später hatte sie ein Handtuch um die frisch gewaschenen Haare gewickelt und schlürfte gemütlich eine Tasse Kakao, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf Besucher und sehnte sich nach ihrer eigenen Wohnung, bei der sie die Türklingel schon auch mal absichtlich überhörte. Aber hier ging das ja nicht.

Sie seufzte und öffnete die Tür. Professor McGonagall trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich. „Haben Sie sich ein wenig erholt von gestern?" Leana nickte, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Lehrerin nur nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen wollte.

Aber sie sollte es inzwischen besser wissen…

McGonagall kam schnell zur Sache: „Können Sie mir bitte ausführlich erzählen, was im Wasser passiert ist?"

Leana atmete kurz durch, sie hatte eher wenig Lust dazu, begann aber trotzdem mit der Schilderung der gestrigen Vorfälle. McGonagall hört sich alles geduldig an, fragte aber genau nach, was im See, kurz vor ihrer Rettung durch Professor Snape passiert war. Leicht genervt wiederholte Leana die Schilderung des veränderten Wassers, ihren Rettungsversuch von Neville, die Welle über ihrem Kopf, ihre Todesangst…….

Die Lehrerin schien nicht zufrieden zu sein.

"Auf meinem Weg nach unten zum See hab ich Sie im Wasser kämpfen sehen. Mir war so, als wären Sie kurz von einem goldenen Leuchten umgeben gewesen." Die Professorin blickte sie fragend an.

Leana überlegte kurz „Ja, Sie haben recht, da war so ein Licht, ich dachte das wäre Einbildung! Na wahrscheinlich hatte es was mit Snapes – ich meine Professor Snapes – Zauberspruch zu tun. Er hat ja das Wasser zurückverwandelt."

Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Sonst säße ich jetzt nicht hier".

McGonagall musterte sie lange regungslos. Dann fragte sie: „Wie ist ihre Beziehung zu Professor Snape?"

Leana verschluckte sich an ihrem Kakao. „Beziehung? Er unterrichtet mich in Gedanken lesen und Okklumentik, das wissen Sie doch!"

„Kindchen, ich bin zwar alt aber ich habe Augen im Kopf." Sie lächelte wissend.  
Leana wurde es heiß, was sollte sie sagen?

Sie schluckte. „Er ist ein interessanter Mann, das gebe ich zu. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt und unterhalte mich gern mit ihm. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Außerdem ist er ein Professor und hat ganz andere Interessen".

Ein mildes Lächeln erschien in McGonagalls faltigem Gesicht. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir Lehrer nur über unseren Büchern sitzen? Viele von uns sind verheiratet, manche haben Kinder."

Leana schaute überrascht zur Professorin, die bewegt weitererzählte: „Professor Sprouts Mann ist Koch in Hogsmeade, ich selbst war drei Mal verheiratet. Professor Hooch fliegt immer am Wochenende zu ihrer Familie und Professor Flitwick führt eine Fernbeziehung, seine Frau lebt in Island. Warum sollte also unser guter Severus keine Gefühle entwickeln können? Er ist ein durchaus temperamentvoller Mann!"

Leana hatte sich noch nie über die Familien der anderen Lehrer Gedanken gemacht, aber zumindest über Snape wusste sie Bescheid. Langsam sagte sie:

„Ich weiß, dass er Gefühle hat - für eine Frau, die schon mit ihm an der Schule war."  
„Er hat ihnen von Lily erzählt?" McGonagall sah sie mit einem äußerst überraschten Ausdruck an.

„Na ja, erzählt würde ich nicht sagen, ich bin während einer Gedankenübung zufällig darauf gestoßen."

_Sehr überzeugend klingt das nicht!_

McGonagall sprach nun mehr zu sich selbst, mit leiser Stimme: „Lily Evans, richtig, seine Jugendfreundin, das hat er also nie richtig überwunden, dass sie ausgerechnet Potter geheiratet hat."

„Potter? Soll das heißen Lily ist Harrys Mutter?"

Ein seltsamer Blick der Professorin. „Sie kennen doch sicher inzwischen die Geschichte von Harrys Eltern und den Umständen ihres Todes?"

Abwesend antwortete Leana: „Ja sicher."

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Snape hatte also von früher Jugend an Harrys Mutter geliebt. Und dieser abscheuliche Junge aus seinen Erinnerungen, der ihn ständig malträtiert hatte, war Harrys Vater? Kein Wunder, dass er Harry nicht leiden konnte, vor allem da dieser sich ihm gegenüber auch nicht gerade vorbildlich benahm.

Er forderte nun also den Respekt von Harry ein, den er nie von dessen Vater bekommen hatte. Lily hatte sich statt Snape also lieber Potter zugewandt. Das war sicher auch einer seiner Gründe gewesen, den Todessern beizutreten.

Aber Voldemort hatte doch Lily umgebracht? wie passte das denn………

_Natürlich! _

Snape war ein Spion für die gute Seite! Er war offiziell weiter für Voldemort im Einsatz, als Okklumentik-Meister konnte er ihm ja Gehorsam vorspielen. Und in Wirklichkeit hasst er alle Todesser bis aufs Blut, das hatte sie deutlich gespürt. _Was für ein furchtbares Leben muss das für ihn sein!_

Und die noble Lily, die sich für ihren Sohn geopfert hatte, würde er sicher bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben.

Leana fühlte eine große Traurigkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Ihr war schlagartig klar geworden, dass sie niemals eine Chance gegen diese mächtige Liebe haben würde.

Er hörte ihr beim Klavierspielen nur zu, weil ihn die Musik an Lily erinnerte. Und seine Wut auf Malfoy hatte auch gar nichts mit dessen Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu tun – er hasste einfach nur alle Todesser und deren Auftritte!

Snape tat ihr mit einem Mal unglaublich leid.

Warum hatte sich Lily nicht für ihn entschieden? Warum musste sie ihn so demütigen und Potter heiraten?

Und - war Snape jemals richtig geliebt worden?

Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie Professor McGonagall sprechen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich von dem hellen Leuchten erzählen."

Leana schluckte.

Sie wollte allein sein. Sie hatte gerade null Interesse an irgendeinem Leuchtzauber oder ähnlichen uninteressanten Dingen.

Aber McGonagall sprach unerbittlich weiter.

"Der Zauber, der über dem See lag, wurde mit Hilfe des dunklen Lords ausgeführt, wie wir vermuten. Er sollte Harry Potter, nachdem er vom armen Neville ans dunkle Wasser gelockt wurde, direkt zu ihm führen. Severus Snape ist ein erfahrener und höchst begabter Zauberer, aber nicht mal er hätte diesen Fluch innerhalb Sekunden aufheben können."

„Hat er aber doch getan!" Leana verstand nicht, was die Professorin meinte. Schließlich war niemand außer Snape am See gewesen, also war es doch nur logisch, dass ER alleine den Fluch unwirksam gemacht hatte!

Doch McGonagall war noch nicht fertig: „Miss Waitts, lassen Sie mich kurz ausreden, ja?"

Leana schwieg und lauschte gespannt auf die nun folgende Erläuterung:

„In einigen alten Zauberbüchern wird hin und wieder über ein Phänomen berichtet, welches `The Golden Band` genannt wird. In diesen seltenen Fällen entwickelt sich ein besonderes Verständnis zwischen zwei magischen Personen. Diese können ohne Worte kommunizieren und sich in Gefahrensituationen gegenseitig unterstützen. Es findet dann eine Art Übertragung statt und zusammen verfügen die beiden dadurch über außergewöhnliche Stärke. Nach außen sichtbar wird diese Verbindung durch ein goldenes Lichtband, das die Zauberer für einen kurzen Moment verbindet."

„Aber ich bin doch nur ein Muggel!"

"Das ist ja das Seltsame an der Geschichte! Bei den beschriebenen Fällen handelte es sich meist um herausragende Zauberer, die durch das Band in ihrer Kraft gestärkt wurden. Wir werden die Sache weiter beobachten. Können Sie sich denn mit Professor Snape telepathisch verständigen?"

Leana zögerte. „Wir haben einige Übungen gemacht, bei denen er mir Bilder übermittelt hat. Aber das ist doch nicht so ungewöhnlich, oder?"

Die Lehrerin sah sie eindringlich an. „Sicher nicht. Aber ich hatte heute Abend den Eindruck, dass er Ihre Hilferufe sogar im Gebäude gehört hat."

Leana zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hielt das mit dem Golden Band für sehr unwahrscheinlich, immerhin war sie weder Hexe noch magisch begabt und eine engere Verbindung mit Snape hatte sie schon gar nicht. Sicher alles nur ein Zufall! Auf der anderen Seite – er war tatsächlich aufgetaucht nach ihren stummen Rufen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal danach fragen! Oder mache ich mich damit wieder einmal lächerlich?_

Endlich stand die Professorin auf und verließ das Zimmer. Leana atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Anschließend legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

_Ich glaub, ich hab jetzt komplett den Durchblick verloren! _

_._

_._

_._


	16. Malfoys Geheimnis

**16 Malfoys Geheimnis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle erschien Leana so spät, dass die meisten Schüler schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung wurde sie nicht stärker als sonst beachtet. Beziehungsweise nicht stärker als sonst NICHT beachtet.

_Harry hat anscheinend nichts rumerzählt. Und Neville? Nun ja, er ist sicher nicht stolz darauf, dass er seinen Freund in eine Falle hatte locken wollte und hängt die Geschichte bestimmt nicht an die große Glocke. Der arme Junge, dabei hat er doch unter Malfoys Imperius-Fluch gestanden!_

An ihrem Tisch saß nur Filch, und der war heute so schlecht gelaunt, dass er nur missmutig im Essen rumstocherte und vor sich hin murmelte. Leana empfand dieses Verhalten zwar als seltsam, vor allem da er in der letzten Zeit fast schon glücklich erschienen war, aber sie war heute zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass sie sich über Filch den Kopf zerbrechen wollte.

Leana beobachtete lieber Snape, der nun sein Besteck zur Seite legte und vom Lehrertisch aufstand. Er hatte sie während des Essens keines Blickes gewürdigt und dachte offenbar auch beim Verlassen der Halle nicht daran, dieses Verhalten zu ändern. Als er ungefähr auf ihrer Höhe vorbeiging, hörte sie seine Stimme.  
„Kommen Sie in mein Büro!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Leana bewusst wurde, dass sie diese Stimme nur in ihrem Kopf vernommen hatte.

Überrascht legte sie das aufgespießte Kartoffelstück zurück auf den Teller.

_Er will mit mir sprechen? Und teilt mir das auf diesem Weg mit? _

Da sie sowieso keinen Hunger mehr hatte, trank sie noch ihr Glas aus und machte sich ein paar Augenblicke später auf den Weg in Snapes Büro.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie ihre brennenden Fragen am besten formulieren sollte.  
I_ch kann ja wohl kaum sagen „Oh, Professor, unsere Beziehung ist ja inzwischen so nah, dass wir sogar ein goldenes Band geschaffen haben!" _

_Er würde mich hochkant aus dem Zimmer werfen oder gleich ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen._

_Und wahrscheinlich nicht mal zu unrecht!_

Als sie den ungemütlichen Raum betrat, stand Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einem Regal und ordnete ein paar Bücher ein. Leana wurde von ihm nur mit einem knappen Nicken bedacht:

„Miss -Ich kann Alles- Waitts, wie es scheint, bekommen Sie nun endlich die Gelegenheit, Ihre glorreichen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen."

_Verdammt, wieso muss er gerade heute wieder den Zyniker rauskehren? Und was zum Teufel meint er?_

Zumindest die zweite Frage wurde umgehend beantwortet:

„Professor Dumbledore wünscht, dass Sie sich unter die Schüler mischen und herausfinden, ob noch andere unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehen. Ist das eine lösbare Aufgabe für Sie?" Er drehte sich vom Regal um und sah ihr kalt in die Augen.  
_Was habe ich denn verbrochen, dass er gar so missmutig ist? Ob er sauer ist, weil ich am See nicht sofort Hilfe geholt habe? Macht er denn nie Fehler?_

Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete sie ihm: „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen, Professor!"

Sollte sie es wagen, ihn noch mal auf die gestrigen Ereignisse am See anzusprechen?

Ja, sie musste Gewissheit haben!

Sie würde erst einmal mit ein paar harmlosen Fragen beginnen und dann sehen, wie er reagierte. Also, nichts wie ran an den Feind: „Sir, wären Sie noch so nett, mir zu erklären, was mit dem Wasser des Sees –„

Leanas Frage wurde durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Türe unterbrochen. Noch bevor Snape darauf reagieren konnte, sprang die Türe auf und Lucius Malfoy trat mit ausladenden Schritten und ärgerlichem Blick ins Büro.

Seine Miene schlug plötzlich in Überraschung um, als er Leana erblickte. Er wandte sich Severus zu: „Was willst Du denn mit der Squib? Die taugt doch zu gar nichts." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die vor Schreck erstarrte Leana.

Snape trat einen Schritt nach vorne und antwortete mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme: „Lass sie in Ruhe, sie ist harmlos."

Doch ein schmaler Lichtblitz entfuhr nun Malfoys Zauberstab: „Petrificius totalis!"

Geistesgegenwärtig ließ sich Leana nach hinten umfallen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Ihre Schulter, die als erstes aufgeschlagen war, schmerzte heftig und ein Tischbein drückte unangenehm gegen ihren Hinterkopf.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie die beiden Männer erkennen, da sie nicht wagte, den Kopf zu bewegen.

Sie hörte Snape in freundlichem, leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton sprechen: „Lucius!" Das klang so, als würde man einen Freund neckisch tadeln.

_Natürlich, Malfoy ist ja sicher, dass Snape auf seiner Seite steht! Der Schein muss natürlich gewahrt werden!_

Nochmal ein Zauberspruch in ihre Richtung: „Otodeffenus!"

Leana hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Spruch bedeutet und wie sie reagieren sollte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich an die entsprechenden Seiten im Buch zu erinnern.  
Der Tränkemeister kam ihr offensichtlich zu Hilfe: „Aha, Du willst keine Zuhörer, was haben wir denn so Wichtiges zu besprechen?"

_Es ist also ein Spruch, der mich kurz taub macht, das kann ich leicht vortäuschen!_  
Zornig entgegnete ihm Malfoy: „Das weißt Du genau, Severus! Meinst Du, der Lord ist erfreut, dass er wieder nicht an Potter herangekommen ist? Ich hatte das gut vorbereitet. Was ist denn schief gegangen?"

„Wenn Du ausgerechnet den unfähigen Longbottom unter den Imperius-Fluch stellst, brauchst Du Dich nicht zu wundern, wenn der Plan nicht gelingt. Hättest Du mich eingeweiht, wäre es vielleicht anders ausgegangen."

Malfoy schnaubte. „Du hast schon oft genug hier in letzter Minute unsere Aktionen vereitelt, Snape!"

Der Angesprochene machte einen schnellen Schritt und stand dem blonden Besucher nun direkt gegenüber.

Leise und langsam entgegnete er: "Wenn hier bekannt wird, dass ich immer noch der dunklen Seite angehöre, kann ich nicht mehr an der Schule bleiben. Das wird dem Lord noch weniger gefallen als wenn eine Deiner schlecht geplanten Aktionen misslingt!"

Fasziniert hatte Leana die Unterhaltung der beiden Männer verfolgt. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und verdeckte auf diese Weise Malfoy, so dass sie gefahrlos ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehen konnte und einen besseren Blick hatte. Als er weiter sprach, nahm er einen Arm hinter den Rücken und machte eine Handbewegung zu Leana. Seine langen Finger deuteten kurz in Richtung seines Gegenübers.

Er wollte, dass sie in Malfoys Kopf herumwühlte?

_Aber der kann doch Okklumentik. Er wird mich nicht einfach so eindringen lassen!__  
_Oder doch? Weil er eben mit IHR nicht rechnete?

Dann sprach Snape weiter: "Lucius, mein Freund, es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass Dein Vorhaben gescheitert ist. Sicher wolltest Du dem Lord beweisen, dass auch Du einer seiner treusten Anhänger bist. Das bist Du doch, oder?"

„Was soll diese Frage?" die Stimme des blonden Mannes klang erbost.

Doch Snape blieb ruhig: „Hast Du denn Pläne, um ihn von Deiner Loyalität zu überzeugen?"

„Das geht Dich gar nichts an, Severus. Kümmere Dich lieber um Dein eigenes Leben. Du pflegst ja neuerdings seltsamen Umgang."

Leanas Augen waren bereits wieder starr nach oben gerichtet, als sie Malfoys Blicke auf ihr spürte.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht ihren beschleunigten Atem erkennen konnte, denn die Dinge, die sie soeben in seinem Kopf gesehen hatte, waren mehr als interessant gewesen.

Endlich verließ Malfoy grußlos den Raum.

Snape schloss die Türe und blickte sie fragend an.

„Konnten Sie sehen, ob er etwas mit Potter vorhat? Mir gegenüber hat er seinen Kopf mehr als deutlich verschlossen, aber Sie hatten vielleicht Zugang?"

„Allerdings." Leana setzte sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter.

„Also?" Beide Augenbrauen waren nach oben geschnellt und warteten auf Antwort.

Sie sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, während sie berichtete:

„Ich hab nicht erkennen können, was er mit Potter vorhat", enttäuscht wanderten seine Brauen nach unten,

„aber ich weiß jetzt, was er für sich und seine Familie plant….", und wieder nach oben, "

…er ist nicht ganz überzeugt, dass der dunkle Lord am Ende Sieger sein wird. Im Moment kauft er eifrig Grundstücke und eine Villa in Schweden. Für den Fall, dass die andere Seite gewinnt, kann er sich rechtzeitig absetzen und dort weiterhin ein schönes Leben führen."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen erschien im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Endlich habe ich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Ein derart treuloses Verhalten wird vom dunklen Lord aufs Übelste bestraft. Lucius wird alles dafür tun, um zu verhindern, dass ich diese Information weitergebe! Es wird irgendwann eine Zeit kommen, in der das sehr nützlich sein kann."

_So, Mr. Malfoy, jetzt sind wir quitt!_

Aufgeregt schritt Snape im Zimmer auf und ab.

Leana war inzwischen aufgestanden und sah ihm interessiert dabei zu. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, um einige der Fragen zu den letzten Ereignissen am See loszuwerden, als er an ihr vorbei eilte und die Türe öffnet. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore."  
Er dirigierte sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung zur Türe hinaus.

Als sie sich an Snape vorbeidrückte, soufflierte sie ihm ironisch „Und vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Miss Waitts."

Er schloss die Tür von außen und meinte nur trocken „Sehe ich auch so!"  
Dann marschierte er mit schnellen Schritten davon.

_Na gut, dann muss ich ihn halt morgen noch ausfragen! Ewig wird er mir nicht entwischen können!_

_Und an seinen sarkastischen Humor hab ich mich fast schon gewöhnt!_

.

.

.

.


	17. Snape in Gefahr

_Liebe Leser,_

_falls Ihr mal ein review für mich übrig habt, ich nehm es gerne!_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Legi_

_._

_._

**17 Snape in Gefahr**

Das mit dem Fragen gestaltete sich als schwierig, denn Snape war in den nächsten beiden Tagen verschwunden.

Sein Unterricht wurde auf die anderen Professoren verteilt. Da die Stimmung am Lehrertisch trotz seiner Abwesenheit aber nicht angespannt oder besorgt zu sein schien, wagte es Leana nicht nachzufragen. Schließlich ging es sie ja nichts an, wenn der Tränkemeister mal einen Tag abwesend war.

Sie war sowieso damit beschäftigt, in allen möglichen Büchern nach einem Hinweis auf das Golden Band zu suchen, blieb aber erfolglos.

Ob sie Hermine fragen sollte, die wusste doch immer alles?

Aber die würde es dann wahrscheinlich brühwarm an Harry weitertratschen, der hatte vielleicht selbst was am See gesehen und sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass falsche Gerüchte über eine derartige Verbindung zwischen ihr und Snape in Umlauf kamen. Er würde sie - im besten Fall - dafür auslachen…..

War ja auch alles Quatsch.

Leana beschloss, der Sache nicht mehr weiter nachzugehen. Sie würde sich nicht mit einer Frage nach dem Golden Band bei Snape blamieren, kam gar nicht in Frage!

Entschlossen widmete sie sich wieder vollends ihrer Arbeit und schaute am späten Nachmittag sogar bei einem Quidditch-Training zu, in der leider vergeblichen Hoffnung, hinter die Regeln des Spieles zu kommen.

Der stürmische Wind hatte sie fast weggeweht und sie fragte sich, wie die Spieler sich überhaupt auf den Besen halten konnten. Später war sie heilfroh, wieder in ihrem stillen Zimmer sitzen zu können.

Doch irgendwie fühlte sich seltsam. Unruhig, abgelenkt, dazu kam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Was war nur los? Hatte sie irgendetwas vergessen und ihr Unterbewusstsein reagierte darauf? Doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen an nichts erinnern.

Oder hatte sie unbemerkt irgendetwas Wichtiges aufgeschnappt, was ihr nun solche Unruhezustände bescherte? Auch dieser Gedanke führte nicht weiter.

Schließlich nahm sie ein Buch zur Hand, doch auch darauf konnte sie sich nicht richtig konzentrieren.

Nachdem sie die Seite zum dritten Mal gelesen hatte, ohne dass der Inhalt hängen geblieben war, legte sie die Lektüre entnervt weg und ging schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte sie hoch. Mit schnellem Puls und schweißnassen Haaren. Doch an einen Traum konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

War der Sturm laut gewesen? Hatte ein klapperndes Fenster sie geweckt?

Das würde allerdings nicht ihr Herzklopfen erklären.

Sie lag einen Moment grübelnd im Bett. Da war es plötzlich wieder, dieses starkes Gefühl von – ja, was denn? Unruhe?

Nein, eher so etwas wie…….Gefahr!

Und dabei fühlte sie sich im Augenblick absolut sicher hier in ihrem Zimmer auf Hogwarts. Wovor sollte sie den jetzt gerade Angst haben? Verwirrt horchte sie weiter in sich hinein und konzentrierte sich auf die Empfindung.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, als sie endlich verstand.

Snape.

Irgendetwas war passiert, sie konnte es deutlich spüren. Keine genauen Details, aber ein kurzes Aufblitzen von verschiedenen Empfindungen: Wut, Gefahr, Verletzung, Schmerzen.

Nun wurde das Gefühl allmählich schwächer. Leana saß aufgerichtet und mit schnell schlagendem Herzen im Bett.

Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie um diese Uhrzeit zu Dumbledore gehen? Oder zu McGonagall? Was sollte sie denn sagen: Dass sie so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt hatte?

Das klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren mehr als merkwürdig.

Sie zog sich an und setzte sich dann mit angezogenen Beinen wieder aufs Bett.

Wartete.

War da wirklich was gewesen? Sie zweifelte inzwischen an ihren eigenen Wahrnehmungen. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch nur geträumt?

Ein letztes Mal wollte sie sich auf Snape konzentrieren, eine Kontaktaufnahme versuchen.

Sie schloss die Augen, dachte an sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Gedanken - da war sie wieder, die Empfindung!

Diesmal schien die Gefahr vorbei zu sein, sie fühlte aber weiterhin einen Schmerz und mit jeder Sekunde wurde die Verbindung intensiver, so als ob der Sender näher kommen würde……

Leana sprang aus dem Bett. Sie schlüpfte hektisch in ihre Schuhe und verließ ihr Zimmer. Ganz von diesem Gefühl geleitet, lief sie den dunklen Gang entlang. Es wurde immer stärker und stärker.

Sie war inzwischen bei der schweren Schultür angekommen und versuchte, diese aufzustemmen, was ohne den starken Wind, der dagegen blies, schon schwer genug war. Endlich schaffte sie es, die Tür schwang auf und Leana musste sich festhalten, um nicht gleich von Sturm umgeblasen zu werden.

Sie kam langsam wieder zu sich. Was wollte sie hier eigentlich? Das war doch alles vollkommen unsinnig!

Leanas Vernunft befahl ihr, auf ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren, doch irgendwie schien das Gefühl in ihrer Brust stärker zu sein.

Sie blieb weiter an der Türe stehen und versuchte verzweifelt, die pechschwarze Nacht mit ihren Augen zu durchdringen.

Da! Da war ein Umriss! Atemlos beobachtete sie die große Gestalt, die eilig und mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zukam.

Also hatte ihr Gefühl doch recht gehabt!

Snapes Haare waren so durcheinander gewirbelt, dass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte. Seine Stimme klang jedoch kühl und abweisend: „Was machen Sie hier? Gehen Sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer!"

Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Halle und eilte zielstrebig in den Flur zu seinem Quartier. Leana wollte ihm sofort nachlaufen, sie hatte tausend Fragen, aber sie musste erst mit der widerspenstigen Tür kämpfen. Nachdem sie diese endlich wieder geschlossen hatte, versuchte sie im Laufschritt, ihn einzuholen, was ihr erst kurz vor seinem Raum gelang.

Er würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern ging weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Wut stieg in ihr hoch, sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht, hatte mit absolut verwirrenden Gefühlen gehadert und wollte nun endlich ein paar Erklärungen: „Wo waren Sie denn?", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, „Ich dachte, es ist was passiert! Wieso konnte ich spüren…"

Jäh drehte er sich um und sah sie zornig an. „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Sie unterbrach ihn aufgeregt: „Sie bluten ja!"

Leana trat näher, sie hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, dass sein Ärmel aufgerissen war. Das weiße Hemd, das unter der übrigen schwarzen Kleidung zum Vorschein kam, war blutverschmiert.

Doch er tat es ab: „Nur ein Kratzer!"

Sie standen nun beide vor seiner Türe. Endlich konnte Leana sein Gesicht deutlich sehen. Auf der linken Seite lief ein schmaler Blutstreifen über seine Wange.

Wie schwer war er denn wirklich verletzt? Er musste sie helfen lassen!

Erschrocken sagte sie: „Wollen Sie nicht lieber auf die Krankenstation? Oder soll ich Ihnen was von dort holen?"

Seine Erwiderung kam schnell und in beißendem Tonfall: "Miss Waitts, denken Sie auch hin und wieder mal nach? Was glauben Sie wohl, wer die Medizin für Madame Pomfrey herstellt?"

Doch Leana wollte sich nicht gleich geschlagen geben. Er war verwundet und sie würde zumindest versuchen, ihm Hilfe anzubieten!

Sie sah ihn weiter eindringlich an: „Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens beim verbinden helfen."

Da sie eher mit einer zornigen Ablehnung gerechnet hatte, war sie mehr als überrascht, als er stumm die Tür öffnete und sie eintreten ließ.

Unsicher wartete sie in der Mitte des Zimmers, bis er seinen Umhang mit einigen Schwierigkeiten abgenommen und ordentlich aufgehängt hatte. Er nahm anschließend eine bauchige Flasche und einen kleinen gelben Tiegel aus einem der oberen Regale. Dann stellte er die beiden Utensilien auf seinen Schreibtisch, lehnte sich dagegen und versuchte, den linken Ärmel seines Gehrocks etwas weiter aufzureißen. Leana wollte ihm gerade vorschlagen, doch das ganze schwarze Kleidungsstück auszuziehen, aber sie hatte Angst, die Situation wie beim letzten Mal zu ruinieren.

Ein verletzter Snape, der sich von ihr helfen ließ?

_Lieber vorsichtig sein, sonst fliege ich gleich wieder aus dem Zimmer. _

Sie stellte sich neben ihn an den Schreibtisch und half zaghaft mit, ohne zu seinem Gesicht hochzublicken. Als sie den Arm komplett freigelegt hatte, sah sie mehrere tiefe Wunden, die von der Hinterseite der Schulter bis zur Rückseite des Ellenbogens verliefen. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie ihm von den Krallen eines wilden Tiers zugefügt worden. Die Stellen waren für eine Eigenbehandlung schwer zugänglich, das war sicher auch der einzige Grund, warum er ihre Hilfe zuließ.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Woher haben Sie…..?"

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar Werwölfen." Die Art und Weise, wie er den Satz beendete, ermutigte nicht gerade zu weiteren Fragen.

Er deutete auf die Flasche. „Das können Sie zum Desinfizieren verwenden."

Als Leana den Flakon öffnete, stieg ihr ein beißender Geruch entgegen. Sie sah sich nach einem Tuch oder Lappen um. Er bemerkte es und sagte: „Ach ja, Sie brauchen noch…."

Während er eine Schreibtischschublade öffnete, aber offensichtlich kein passendes Tuch fand, war Leana etwas eingefallen. Sie zog ein fein säuberlich gefaltetes Stofftuch aus ihrer Hosentasche. Die weißen Taschentücher mit einem gestickten `L` in jeder Ecke waren ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter gewesen, sie hatte sie oft als Glücksbringer oder Notreserve dabei, aber noch nie verwendet.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Flasche auf das Tuch und kippte das Ganze, sodass sich der Stoff mit der scharfen Flüssigkeit voll sog. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie das Tuch auf die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter legte.

Sie hörte, wie Snape heftig einatmete und spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass seine rechte Hand sich in die Schreibtischplatte krallte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, seinen Schmerz selbst mitempfinden zu können. Das Brennen der Wunde mitzuerleben. Doch gleichzeitig war sie der Verursacher, indem sie das Tuch auf die Verletzung drückte.

Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand weg. Das Taschentuch offenbarte einen roten Fleck in seiner Mitte.

Mit rauer Stimme befahl er halblaut: „Machen Sie weiter!"

Ihr wurde kalt, ihr Atem ging schneller und flacher, alle Muskeln verkrampften sich. Diese Situation kam ihr so spannungsgeladen vor, dass sie es kaum wagte sich zu bewegen.

War es allein die Tatsache, dass sie so nah neben ihr stand? Oder dass er mit einem Mal so verletzlich auf sie wirkte?

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und fuhr mit der Behandlung fort. Zentimeter für Zentimeter benetzte sie seine Wunden mit der ätzenden Flüssigkeit. Die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand traten inzwischen kalkweiß hervor.

Als die mit der Prozedur fertig war, atmete sie erst mal erleichtert durch. Doch dann fiel ihr die Blutspur in seinem Gesicht ein. Sie faltete das blutrote Tuch noch einmal neu zusammen, schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter und hob die rechte Hand samt Stofftuch zu seiner Schläfe. Mit den zwei freien Fingern strich sie vorsichtig seine Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sein Haar fühlte sich weich und seidig an, ganz anders als sie erwartet hätte.

Vorsichtig tupfte sie die kleinere Wunde an seiner Schläfe ab. Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, ansonsten ließ er keine Reaktion erkennen.

Leana hielt die Anspannung kam aus, sie wusste nicht, ob sie lieber weglaufen oder ihm lieber noch näher kommen wollte. Er sah sie für einen kurzen Moment direkt an, seine Stimme hatte nun wieder diesen samtweichen Klang, den sie noch bei keinem anderen Mann gehört hatte: „Es fehlt noch die Salbe."

Natürlich!

Sie schraubte den Tiegel auf und betrachtete dabei seinen Mund. In seinem männlichen Gesicht war das der weichste Part. Seine Oberlippe machte in der Mitte eine kleine Biegung nach unten, die ihr überaus sinnlich vorkam. Die Unterlippe war voll und weich, sie verlieh ihm durchaus sensible Züge.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, von diesen Lippen geküsst zu werden?

Schluss! Sie musste aufhören, an so etwas zu denken! Schließlich war sie hier nur als Krankenschwester im Einsatz!

Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Zwerchfell schmerzhaft verkrampfte.

Leana tauchte ihren Zeigefinger in die gelbliche Salbe und verteilte diese mit sanften Bewegungen auf seiner Schulter. Eine schön gerundete Schulter – fiel ihr dabei auf - genau wie der Arm nicht extrem muskulös, aber sehr kräftig und männlich. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich kühl an, und wieder meinte Leana, dieses seltsame Prickeln in ihren Nervenenden zu spüren.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen setzte sie die Behandlung fort. Seine Atemzüge waren nun ruhig und regelmäßig, es schien nicht mehr schmerzhaft für ihn zu sein. Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Körper allmählich ein wenig unter ihren Händen entspannte. Im Gegensatz dazu nahm ihre Erregung sprunghaft zu. Sie spürte ihr Herz heftig schlagen und hörte ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen.

Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet.

_Verdammt, kann er mich denn nicht anschauen? _

Leana spürte ein unbändiges Verlangen nach diesem Mann. Sie wollte ihn berühren, küssen, seine Hände auf ihr spüren. Ihre Finger in seinem Haar versenken, von seinen Armen festgehalten werden, seine Lippen auf ihren fühlen.

Aber es war nicht nur das. Sie wollte mit sanften Fingerspitzen über die Falte zwischen seinen Augen streichen und seine Stirn glätten. Er sollte entspannt sein, frei von dunklen Gedanken, keine Probleme mehr wälzen müssen. Sie wollte seine Trauer leichter machen, seine Wut besänftigen, für ihn da sein, wann immer er jemanden brauchte.

Noch einmal tauchte sie den Zeigefinger leicht in die Salbe. Wieder strich sie die Strähnen aus seiner Stirn und ließ ihre Finger einen Moment dort, in seinen dunklen Haaren, verharren. Dann fuhr sie über die Wunde, langsam und sanft. Sie rückte ein kleines Stückchen näher an ihn heran.

Ihr Zeigefinger strich ein paar Zentimeter um die blutige Stelle, dann ließ sie die ganz Hand behutsam durch seine dichten Haare wandern, nur ein kleines Stück in Richtung Ohr.

Snape schloss die Augen.

Leana wurde von einer Gefühlswoge überrollt, die sie noch nie in einer derartigen Heftigkeit erlebt hatte. Ihr war alles egal, sollte er reagieren, wie er wollte, sie musste weitermachen. Ihre Fingerspitzen kamen in seinem Nacken an, ihre Oberschenkel berührten die seinen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf noch ein kleines bisschen in seine Richtung und konnte nun seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht spüren, so nah stand sie vor ihm.

Plötzlich umfassten seine Hände ihre Schultern und er zog sie an sich. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, spürte sie den Druck seiner weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Es folgte ein fordernder, hungriger, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der ihr das Gefühl gab, im Zentrum des Glücks angekommen zu sein. Ihre linke Hand vergrub sich weiter in seinen Nackenhaaren, während sie die andere an seinen breiten Rücken legte. Seine Arme pressten sie nah an seine Brust, wunderbar nah! Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, das Heben seines Brustkorbs, die dichten Haare unter ihren Fingern. Seine Lippen auf ihren, sich öffnend, suchend….

Leana konnte noch gar nicht glauben, was mit ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich einen brutalen Ruck in ihrem Körper fühlte. Seine Arme stießen sie mit einem Mal von sich. Sie strauchelte kurz und kam schließlich zwei Schritt vor ihm zum stehen. Völlig fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.

Snapes Augen wirkten kalt und wütend. Auf der Stirn, die sie doch noch vor ein paar Minuten vorsichtig abgetupft hatte, zeigte sich eine tiefe Falte. Der Mund, den sie gerade auf ihrem gespürt hatte, verzog sich ärgerlich.

Mit der linken Hand strich Snape sich die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren, aus der Stirn – seine Finger schienen für eine halbe Sekunde an der Stelle zu verweilen, die Leana kurz vorher berührt hatte. Dann nahm er die Hand mit einer energischen Geste herunter und sagte mit eisiger Stimme, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: „Es tut mir leid, so etwas wird nicht wieder passieren. Im Übrigen sind Sie hier vollkommen falsch, wenn Sie auf der Suche nach einer billigen Romanze sind. Und jetzt wäre es sicher das Beste, Sie verlassen mein Zimmer!"

.

.

.


	18. Die schwarze Wolke

**18 Die schwarze Wolke**

Seine Stimme dröhnte noch immer in ihren Ohren. „Und jetzt wäre es sicher das Beste, Sie verlassen mein Zimmer!", hatte er gesagt.

In Leanas Kopf drehte sich alles.

Was war passiert? Jede Faser ihres Körpers verzehrte sich nach ihm und er stieß sie weg?

Sie stolperte zur Zimmertür hinaus und begann zu laufen.

Nur weg hier, weg von diesem Mann, in dem sie sich so getäuscht hatte, weg aus seiner Nähe!

In den dicken Mauern der Schule schien sie keine Luft zu bekommen. Schwer atmend rannte sie zur großen Eingangstüre, stieß mehrmals heftig mit der Oberarmpartie dagegen, um diese gegen den brausenden Wind zu öffnen. Ihre wunde Schulter spürte sie anfangs kaum, danach empfand sie es als angenehme Ablenkung von dem Schmerz, der in ihrer Brust tobte.

Die Tür gab schließlich nach und Leana stürmte nach draußen. Zum heftigen Wind hatte sich inzwischen noch ein kalter Regen dazugesellt, der sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit komplett durchnässt hatte.

Die Tropfen brannten in den Augen, oder waren es ihre Tränen?

Das extreme Wetter passte zu ihrer Stimmung, sie fühlte sich eins mit den stürmischen Elementen.

Ihre Schritte wurden allmählich langsamer, sie fiel in einem Rasenstück neben dem Schulgarten auf die Knie. Schwer atmend vergrub sie ihre Hände dort im hohen Gras. Ihr Körper wurde immer wieder von einem Schütteln durchlaufen, ihre Brust schmerzte so stark, dass sie glaubte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

Wie konnte er sie so zurückweisen?

War da wirklich nichts zwischen ihnen?

Hatte sie sich so sehr getäuscht?

Wieso ließ er sie nicht an sich heran?

Leana schluchzte auf, sie schrie in den Wind, der ihre Stimme fast verschluckte: „WARUM?"  
Verzweifelt grub sie ihre Hände tief in die nassen Graswurzeln und die aufgeweichte Erde. Dann ließ sie den Tränen freien Lauf in ihrem regennassen Gesicht.

Warum liebte er immer noch Lily?

Und warum empfand sie selbst so viel für ihn?

Noch nie hatte sie so heftige, schmerzhafte Gefühle für jemand aufgebracht.

Sie würde abreisen, gleich morgen früh.

Dumbledore und seine Probleme gingen sie nichts an, sie konnte hier nicht bleiben.  
Allein die Vorstellung, Snape morgen gegenüber treten zu müssen, seine Stimme zu hören, seine Augen zu sehen, machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

Sie legte beide Hände flach auf das nasse Grass, ließ den Kopf nach unten hängen und den Regen auf sie einprasseln.

Es war egal, ob sie nass wurde oder ob ihr kalt war. Alles war egal. Nun, da er sie weggeschickt hatte.

Das Wasser lief an ihren Haaren herunter, über ihr Gesicht. Durchweichte ihre Kleidung und drang in ihre Schuhe ein.

Egal. Sie bemerkte es kaum.

Der Sturm fauchte durch die nahen Bäume, schüttelte an den dicken Ästen, trieb Laub und Pflanzenteile in einem wilden Tanz vor sich her.

Auch das nahm sie nur am Rande war.

Sie war innerlich leer. Alles, was sie fühlte, war dieser Schmerz, der ihre Brust zusammenzog, der ihren gesamten Körper zu beherrschen schien, der sie unfähig machte, etwas anderes wahr zu nehmen.

Doch.

Da war plötzlich etwas, was sie spürte.

Eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Seine Hand. Sie wusste es ohne umzuschauen.

„Leana"  
Sie zitterte heftig.

_Er soll weggehen, ich will ihn nicht spüren, nicht hören, nicht sehen!!!_

Doch er beließ nicht nur seine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, sondern sprach mit seiner verdammten, tiefen Stimme auch noch von hinten in ihr Ohr:

„Es tut mir leid. Es war nie meine Absicht, Sie zu verletzen. Aber - Sie haben einen besseren Mann als mich verdient. Suchen Sie sich in ihrer Welt einen Partner, mit dem Sie glücklich werden können."

Leana drehte sich um, noch nie im Leben war sie so wütend gewesen. Völlig aufgebracht schrie sie ihn an: „Meinen Sie, ich kann mir das einfach so aussuchen? Ich bin noch nie einem Mann wie Ihnen begegnet und das hat gar nichts damit zu tun, dass Sie Zauberer sind. Aber Sie opfern sich ja für Lily auf!"

Ihr Atem ging schnell, in ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. Vollkommen aufgelöst wartet sie auf seine Reaktion.

Er kniete sich vollständig zu ihr nieder, seine Haare klebten am Kopf, der linke Arm steckte noch im blutverschmierten Hemdärmel.

„Lily?", erwiderte er in überraschtem Tonfall, „Das hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun! Sie ist nichts weiter als eine alte Erinnerung!"

Leana konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Was ist es dann?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

Sie konnte sich doch nicht so getäuscht haben! Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, das konnte er doch nicht einfach leugnen!

Sie musste es jetzt einfach wissen, musste endlich Klarheit haben!

Leana sah ihm direkt in die Augen, was angesichts der Wasserbäche gar nicht einfach war. Sein Blick hielt ihrem stand, doch sie rückte noch näher zu ihm auf, fixierte seine Miene und stieß atemlos hervor: „Schauen Sie mich an und sagen sie mir ins Gesicht, ob Sie irgendetwas für mich empfinden!"

Er unterbrach nach einer halben Sekunde den Augenkontakt und wich ein Stück zurück.

Seine Stimme klang tonlos, als er schließlich antwortet: „Das ist unwichtig".

Leanas Stimme übertönte den immer stärker aufbrausenden Wind: „Das ist unwichtig? Das ist das Einzige, was für mich zählt!"

Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht, am liebsten hätte sie auf ihn eingeprügelt.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum konnte er ihr nicht ein einziges Mal eine vernünftige Antwort geben! Ja oder nein, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!

Und sie würde heute, hier und jetzt, darauf bestehen, eine eindeutige Aussage von ihm zu erhalten! So oder so.

Denn mit dieser grausamen Ungewissheit konnte sie nicht länger leben!

Sie fasste entschlossen nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn fest, er würde jetzt endlich Rede und Antwort stehen…..

Plötzlich war alles anders um sie herum.

Es wurde es still.

Der Sturm hatte schlagartig aufgehört, auch der Regen war mit einem Mal vorbei. Eine unerwartete, fast unheimliche Ruhe umgab sie.

Beide sahen überrascht zum Himmel. Die grauen Regenwolken verzogen sich auf gespenstische Weise und ein fahler Vollmond trat dahinter hervor.

Doch über dem Turm, der direkt hinter ihnen in den Nachthimmel ragte, braute sich ein andersartiges Wolkengebilde zusammen: dunkel, bedrohlich, massiv.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien es und nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde an Ausmaß zu.

Entsetzt betrachtete Leana das unheimliche Schauspiel am Himmel.

Hinter den vorderen Turmzinnen schien sich etwas zu bewegen.

War dort oben jemand?

Bewegte sich da nicht gerade eine Gestalt hin und her?

Snape sprang jäh auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann hielt er kurz inne, um ihr eindringlich zuzurufen: „Laufen Sie sofort in ihr Zimmer und sperren Sie sich ein!".  
Bei den letzten Worten begann er schon loszujagen, mit großen Schritten stürmte er in Richtung des Turms. Leana war ebenfalls hochgeschnellt und rannte ohne zu überlegen hinter ihm her. Sie konnte die Bedrohung deutlich spüren, irgendwas Gefährliches ging dort oben auf dem Turm vor.

Snape hatte eine versteckte Tür geöffnet und sprintete nun die steilen Treppenstufen hinauf. Sie tat es ihm nach und rannte mit etwas Rückstand ebenfalls die vielen Steinstufen nach oben.

Endlich stand sie schwer atmend vor der alten Holztür, die auf die Turmplattform führte, und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Sie sah Snape, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und mit ernster Miene das Schauspiel am Himmel beobachtete. Leana trat aus der Tür und erschrak beim Anblick der unheilverheißenden dunklen Wolke, die nun ganz nah direkt über dem Turm stand.

Snape fuhr herum und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Gleichzeitig hörte sie in ihrem Kopf seine Stimme, die ihr deutlich einen stummen Befehl gab: „Verschwinden Sie schnell von hier!"

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an, warum hatte er nicht laut zu ihr gesprochen?

In diesem Moment sah sie die Gestalt, die sich hier auf dem Turm aufhielt.

Es war Filch.

Filch, der grinsend hinter einer Zinne hervortrat und zu ihrer Überraschung einen langen dünnen Zauberstab in der Hand trug.

Er war doch ein Squib, was sollte dieser Aufzug?

Snape dachte wohl das Gleiche: „Filch, fuchteln Sie nicht mit dem Stab herum, wir haben hier ein ernsthaftes Problem!"

Der Hausmeister schien das Geschehen am Himmel nicht weiter zu beachten, er fletschte seine gelben Zähne und spuckte dann abfällig auf den Boden: „Sie und die anderen Lehrer haben mich noch nie ernst genommen, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Expelliarmus !"

Snapes Zauberstab flog in weitem Bogen über die Brüstung. Leana stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Der Hausmeister hatte Snape entwaffnet!

Filchs Augen sahen glasig aus. Er ließ nun ein triumphierendes Gelächter erklingen: „Das habt Ihr Euch nicht gedacht, dass der unbegabte Caretaker einmal so mächtig wird? Der dunkle Lord war so freundlich, mich mit ein paar nützlichen Fähigkeiten auszustatten. Noch ein paar Minuten und der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts ist durchbrochen. Dann steht dem Apparieren von Todessern direkt hierher nichts mehr im Wege!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nach oben und murmelte ein paar leise Sprüche.

Leana stand vollkommen erstarrt noch immer am gleichen Fleck.

Filch hatte sich also Voldemort angeschlossen?

Und war nun dabei, die Todesser in die Schule zu lassen?

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste sie hilflos mitansehen, wie ein schmaler Lichtstrahl aus dessen Zauberstab in Richtung der Wolke hochfuhr.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Snape blitzartig auf Filch zurannte, doch dessen Spruch war schneller. Der Hausmeister hatte seinen Stab jäh zur Seite bewegt. Sein „Stupor!" schleuderte den Professor zurück auf den Boden, nur ein paar Schritte von Leana entfernt.

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

Filch starrte ihn mit einem feindseligen Ausdruck an: „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum Sie das hier nicht schon lange erledigt haben. Der Lord bezeichnet Sie als treuen Anhänger, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen! Sie hätten schon so viele Möglichkeiten gehabt, ihm Harry Potter auszuliefern."

Bewundernswert langsam und beherrscht antwortete ihm Snape: „Die wichtigen Aufgaben, mit denen mich der dunkle Lord betraut hat, wird er Ihnen wohl kaum verraten."

Filch schien nicht überzeugt. „Ich glaub Ihnen kein Wort. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Demonstration? Ein Folterspruch für diese Squib hier? Um zu beweisen, dass Sie es wirklich ernst meinen als Todesser?"

Panik machte sich bei Leana breit. Sie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, da hörte sie wieder Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „Sie lassen sich auf den Boden fallen und spielen Schmerzen vor!"

Snape stand auf, klopfte sich kühl den Staub von der Kleidung und sagte ruhig: „Wie sie wünschen, . Wir sind ja offensichtlich nun Kollegen auf der dunklen Seite und ich werde Ihnen natürlich gerne einen Beweis meiner Loyalität erbringen. Allerdings brauche ich dazu meinen Zauberstab. Accio –„

Ein erneuter Blitz aus Filchs astartigem Stab ließ Snape zurücktaumeln. „Halten Sie mich für blöd, Snape? Wann Sie ihren Zauberstab zurückbekommen, bestimme nur ich! Und ich hab es mir anders überlegt, es ist sicher die bessere Lösung, wenn ich das hier übernehme. CRUCIO!"

Leana wurde wie von einer mächtigen Welle auf den Boden geworfen, unglaublich Schmerzen breiteten sich in ihrem Körper aus. Der Schrei blieb ihr im Hals stecken, sie fühlte ihre gesamte Haut in Flammen stehen und alle Muskeln brennen. Wie durch Watte hörte sie Snape laut rufen „Hören Sie sofort auf, Filch!".

Der Schmerz ließ schlagartig nach, trotzdem fühlte sie sich überall wund und geschunden. Anscheinend war sie gegen die unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht immun, ein Gedanke, der ihr gerade in diesem Moment große Angst einjagte.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah unter der inzwischen dunkelrot leuchtenden Wolke einen grinsenden Filch. „Na so was, unser finsterer Professor hat ja ein weiches Herz!"

Er lachte wild auf.

Snape half Leana auf die Beine ohne den Blick von seinem Widersacher zu nehmen. „Lassen Sie sie gehen und wir beide tragen das hier aus!"

Er schob Leana zur Seite, wo sie mit zittrigen Beinen und heftig atmend stehen blieb.  
Wieder Snapes lautlose Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „Wenn ich `Jetzt` rufe, springen Sie zur Türe und laufen nach unten!"

Das Gelächter von Filch klang immer irrer: „Austragen?", stieß er mit sich überschlagender Stimme hervor, „Sie verstehen wohl immer noch nicht! Ich habe einen Zauberstab und Sie nicht!"

Leana fühlte deutlich, dass Filch nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war. Die neu verliehene Macht hatte ihm jeden Realitätssinn geraubt, er war im Moment zu allem fähig.

Snape schien das nicht zu registrieren, er machte mit den Händen eine herausfordernde Geste zu seinem Gegenüber: „Dann versuchen Sie doch noch mal einen Spruch an mir, Sie Zauberneuling. "

Völlig entsetzt starrte Leana ihn an.

Bemerkte er denn nicht, dass Filch nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war?

War ihm nicht klar, in welch großer Gefahr er gerade schwebte?

Wieder hörte sie Snapes dröhnende Stimme. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Demonstration Ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten? JETZT!"

Leana konnte die riesige Wut spüren, die in diesem Moment in Filch hochstieg. Er war nun zu allem fähig!

Sie hatte zwar Snapes Kommando gehört, doch es war ihr nicht möglich, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Als ob vor ihr ein Film abliefe, sah sie, dass Filch seinen Stab auf Snape richtete und den Mund öffnete.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_NEIN ! Nicht Snape! Nicht Severus!_

Sie fühlte eine reflexartige Bewegung durch ihren Körper gehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe liefen die Vorgänge der nächsten Sekunden ab. Sie war mittendrin und konnte gleichzeitig wie ein Zuschauer von außen alles betrachten:  
Ganz automatisch war sie losgesprungen. Jedoch nicht in Richtung der Treppe. Sie konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass Snape getötet wurde, sie musste das verhindern!

Der grüne Lichtblitz aus Filchs Zauberstab raste direkt auf sie zu, da sie nun unmittelbar vor dem eigentlichen Ziel stand.

Jetzt war alles vorbei! Sei sah den sicheren Tod auf sich zukommen.

.

.

.

_Jaaaa, Leana ist doch sowieso eine OC, die kann doch ruhig ins Gras beißen, oder? Dann ist Snape endlich frei für die schon lange im Mädchenklo wartende Hermine. Oder McGonagall, die auf der Suche nach Ehemann Nummer vier ist. Ach nein, Lucius! Der kämmt sich schon seit Tagen die blonde Mähne, weil er bei seinem Rendez-vous mit Severus einfach unwiderstehlich aussehen will! Grins. (sorry, hab mich in der ff vertan und bin bei Triflorifer gelandet…..)_

_._

_._

_._


	19. Der Sprung

_Liebe Leser,_

_hier also das vorletzte Kapitel._

_Vielleicht hat ja doch noch jemand einen klitze-kleinen Kommentar für mich übrig?_

_Ihr erinnert Euch sicher, am Schluss des letzten Kapitel raste Filchs grüner Avada-Blitz auf Leana zu._

_Da steigen wir direkt ein:_

_._

_._

**19 Der Sprung**

Doch der Fluch erreichte sie nicht. Stattdessen breitete sich ein hell leuchtendes Band in einem engen Bogen um sie und Snape aus.

Es war golden.

Der grüne Blitz prallte ab und wurde mit unglaublicher Gewalt zurückkatapultiert. Er traf auf Filch, der an der äußeren Brüstung gestanden hatte, und schleuderte ihn vom Turm. Ohne einen vernehmbaren Schrei fiel er nach unten und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

Das goldene Band wurde nach und nach schwächer.

Leana stand wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Als das Leuchten fast verschwunden war, sah sie, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall durch die Tür auf die Plattform gekommen waren. Beide hatten nun ihre Zauberstäbe in den Himmel gerichtet und schrumpften allem Anschein nach die dunkle Wolke allmählich zusammen.

Was war mit Snape?

War sie rechtzeitig vor ihn gesprungen?

Oder hatte ihn der tödliche Fluch doch getroffen?

Sie wagte es kaum, sich langsam umzudrehen. Ihr Puls raste immer noch wie verrückt und ihre Beine zitterten vor Angst.

Da stand er, direkt hinter ihr. Aufrecht und ebenfalls heftig atmend. Mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Bevor sie ihn eingehender mustern konnte, hörte sie Dumbledores warme Stimme. „Das ist ja gerade noch gut gegangen! Severus, ich glaube, Du musst uns noch einiges über die Vorfälle hier erzählen. Wie war das mit Filch?"

Snape sah Leana mit unergründlichem Blick an, während er antwortete: „Einen Moment noch, Albus."

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sich sein Brustkorb in schnellem Rhythmus hob und senkte. Er legte ihr mit einer fürsorglichen Geste die rechte Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Leana?"

Alles, was sie als Anwort schaffte, war ein leichtes Nicken.

Er quittierte es mit einem knappen „Gut" und fügte anschließend hinzu: „Wir reden später".

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch er hatte sie bereits losgelassen und sich schwungvoll umgedreht.

Mit „Accio" rief er seinen Stab herbei, schritt zu den Zinnen und blickte mit Dumbledore nach unten in Richtung des gefallenen Filch.

Leana fühlte sich mit einem Schlag leer. Leer und kalt und erschöpft und völlig durcheinander. Alles Blut schien plötzlich aus ihrem Kopf zu verschwinden.

Sie begann gerade haltlos zu zittern, als Professor McGonagall zu ihr trat, ihren Arm nahm und sie über die Treppe zurück in die Schule begleitete.

Die Lehrerin war offenbar sensibel genug, keine Fragen zu stellen. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob sie Leana einen Stärkungstrunk von Madame Pomfrey holen sollte, aber Leana lehnte ab. Sie wollte nur in ihr Quartier.

Als sich die Professorin dann an der Zimmertür verabschiedete, ergriff Leana doch noch deren Ärmel. „War das jetzt tatsächlich dieses goldene Band? Wieso….." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet.

McGonagall lächelte ihr vielsagend zu. „So wie es aussieht hat Severus alles riskiert, um Ihnen ein Entkommen zu ermöglichen und Sie haben ihn mit ihrem Leben geschützt. Eine engere Verbindung kann es wohl kaum geben, oder?"

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ließ eine verwirrte Leana zurück.

Was hatte das nun alles zu bedeuten?

Eine Verbindung? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Schließlich hatte er ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie in seinem Leben nichts zu suchen hatte. Einfach weg geschoben hatte er sie nach dem Kuss!

Andererseits – ER war er gewesen, der sie überhaupt an sich gezogen hatte! Der seine Arme um sie gelegt und seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt hatte.

Und auch vorher: sie hatte in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihm ihre Nähe durchaus nicht unangenehm war. Und wie oft war er ins Musikzimmer gekommen! Oder hatte auch mal nach der Lektion noch eine Tasse Tee mit ihr getrunken und sich unterhalten!

Ihre Gefühle konnten sie doch nicht so täuschen! Sie war sich sicher, dass auch er etwas für sie empfand!

Aber würde er das zulassen?

Würde er sie an sich heranlassen?

Leana seufzte.

Je mehr sie darüber sinnierte, umso größer wurde das Chaos in ihrem Kopf. Sie schlang die Decke eng um sich und versuchte, nicht an diese furchtbaren Szenen auf dem Turm zu denken. Was natürlich vollkommen aussichtslos war.

Doch ein Satz tauchte immer wieder in ihren Gedanken auf: `Wir reden später`, hatte er gesagt.

Das ließ sie neue Zuversicht schöpfen.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde die Türe aufgehen und alles aufgeklärt werden. Endlich würde sie Klarheit bekommen.

Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und starrte auf die Türklinke.

Nach ein paar unruhigen Stunden im Kaminsessel hatte Leana aufgegeben.

Aufgegeben, sich einen Reim auf sein Verhalten zu machen.

Aufgegeben, hinter seine wahren Gefühle zu kommen.

Aufgegeben, auf sein Erscheinen zu warten.

Schließlich lag sie schlaflos im Bett und versuchte verzweifelt, an nichts zu denken. Morgen würde sie einen neuen Versuch starten, die Geschehnisse zu verstehen, aber für heute war es zuviel. Nicht einmal ihr Körper war sich einig, ob er noch die Schmerzen des Crucio-Fluches spürte oder den warmen Druck seiner Lippen.

Und immer wenn sie an seine Nähe dachte, tauchte das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Lily vor ihren Augen auf.

Verdammt! Warum tat es nur so unerträglich weh?

Was war das?

Ein knarzendes Geräusch? War die Türe zu ihrem Quartier geöffnet worden?

Sie musste nicht weiter überlegen, denn sie konnte deutlich fühlen, dass Snape soeben ihr Schlafzimmer betreten hatte.

Ihre Augen konnten nur seine Umrisse erkennen, aber der Rest ihres Körpers spürte schmerzhaft seine Nähe.

„Leana"  
Der samtige Ton seiner Stimme jagte einen Schauer durch ihren Leib. Sie setzte sich auf. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gelaufen und hätte ihn an sich gedrückt. Aber dann würde er sie sicher wieder wegstoßen. So wie in seinem Zimmer.

Bestimmt war er nur gekommen, um ihr zu erklären, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte.

Doch diesmal würde sie ihm zuvorkommen!

Entschlossen setzte sie sich im Bett auf. „Professor, ich weiß warum Sie hier sind, Sie brauchen nichts zu erklären", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, „Verbindungen zwischen Professoren und Muggles sind nicht erwünscht, ich kehre ja bald in meine Welt zurück. Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht auf Sie gehört habe und Sie bei Filch in eine gefährliche Situation gebracht habe. Das kommt nun ja nicht mehr vor, wenn ich weg bin. Außerdem ist mir klar, dass Sie immer noch Lily verbunden sind, ich respektiere das und werde ihnen nicht mehr zu nahe kommen."

Abwartend lehnte sie sich ein wenig zurück. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber schließlich war nun endlich die Wahrheit ausgesprochen worden.

Er würde sicher gleich sagen: „Na dann ist ja alles geklärt." und grußlos das Zimmer verlassen.

Doch der Umriss stand immer noch unbeweglich neben der Schlafzimmertür.

Dann wieder seine Stimme. Diese verdammte tiefe, warme Stimme: "Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie immer auf Lily herumreiten, aber sie ist längst Vergangenheit."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie tatsächlich zur Kenntnis nahm, was er gesagt hatte. Ihr Atem setzte für einen Moment aus.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit sprach er weiter: „Leana, ich wollte es lange nicht wahrhaben, denn in meinem Leben ist nicht viel Platz für eine Frau. Und ich bin alles andere als eine gute Wahl. Doch nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht hast Du ein Recht, es zu erfahren: Es sind DEINE Augen, die ich ständig vor mir sehe. Ich höre Deine Musik, auch wenn Du gar nicht mehr spielst. Ich spüre Dich, lange nachdem Du den Raum verlassen hast."

Sie konnte nicht antworten.

War es wirklich wahr?

Hatte er das tatsächlich gesagt?

Alles, was sie noch fertig brachte, war, ihren Arm wortlos in seine Richtung zu strecken.

.

.

.

.


	20. Das Versprechen

_So nun habt Ihr es geschafft, hier das letzte Kapitel._

_o.k., ich hab mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass keine reviews kommen, grmpf._

_Ich poste das Kapitel dann halt ins "Leere", was soll es. Vielleicht hat ja doch noch jemand Erbarmen und schenkt mir einen abschließenden Kommentar._

_._

_Legi, die sich hiermit aus fanfiction. net verabschiedet._

.

.

.

**20 Das Versprechen**

.

.

Severus trat einen Schritt näher, ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. Seine Finger strichen nun sanft über ihren Arm.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Leise und mit belegter Stimme fragte sie: „Wenn das stimmt, warum warst Du dann so abweisend?"  
Er ließ seine kühle Hand auf ihrer heißen Wange ruhen und erwiderte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, welche Aufgaben noch vor mir liegen, aber sicher ist es nichts Ungefährliches. Ich habe mir auf beiden Seiten Feinde geschaffen und der Krieg rückt näher. Ich wollte Dir Schmerzen ersparen. Du suchst Dir besser einen Mann, um den Du Dich nicht ständig sorgen musst."

Leana fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine dichten Haare „Dazu ist es doch schon lange zu spät."

Er beugte sich langsam näher zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Ein warmer Schauer durchlief sie und ließ sie die Schrecken des Abends endgültig vergessen.

Das Mondlicht hatte endlich seinen Weg zwischen den Wolken gefunden und beleuchtete sanft sein Gesicht. Er lächelte: „Das hab ich heute auch bemerkt."

Allein der dunkle Klang seiner Stimme versetzte ihren ganzen Körper in Schwingungen. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und rückte ein wenig näher an den Rand, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Snape schien einen Moment zu zögern.

„Bitte Severus", flüsterte sie ihm zu, „Lass mich heute Nacht nicht alleine!"

Er glitt schließlich neben sie und legte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Mit einem unsicheren Ausdruck sah er sie an. Leana beugte sich über seinen Oberkörper, ihr Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Du warst ein Idiot", raunte sie ihm etwas vorwurfsvoll zu.

Er zog mit ernster Miene eine Augenbrauen hoch: „Du warst ein Idiot, SIR!"

Sie lachte und fuhr seine Lippen mit dem Zeigefinger nach: „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben, Professor!"

Nun spürte Leana seine Arme an ihrem Rücken, die sie entschlossen an seine Brust drückten. Eine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Haaren und er küsste sie hungrig.

Leana wurde von einer riesigen Gefühlswelle überrollt, sie hatte noch nie einen Mann so sehr begehrt. Sie löste sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung und begann, die vielen lästigen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Gehrocks zu öffnen.

Severus schien das zu langsam zu gehen, mit einer kräftigen Bewegung riss er die Kleidungsstücke auseinander. Er setzte sich kurz auf und Leana streifte ihm die Oberteile ab, vorsichtig über seine verletzte linke Seite.

Sanft drückte sie ihn zurück ins Kissen.

Im blassen Mondlicht betrachtete sie seinen hellen, maskulinen Körper. Der Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren und den dunklen Laken ließ ihn fast wie weißen Marmor erscheinen. Zwei alte Narben verliefen über seine muskulöse Brust, ab dem Nabel begann ein Pfad von dunklen Haaren, der nach unten immer breiter wurde.

Leana rutschte ein wenig tiefer und begann, seine Brust zu küssen. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren langen Haaren und stöhnte leise auf.

Ihre Hände wanderten seitlich an seinem breiten Oberkörper entlang, während ihre Lippen seine Brustwarzen erforschten. Selbst die vernarbten Wunden fühlten sich weich an. Sie konnte den Rhythmus seines immer schneller schlagenden Herzens fühlen.

Sie wollte bei ihm sein, so nah wie nur möglich. Musste ihn spüren, so intensiv wie es nur möglich war. Keine Sekunde länger würde sie warten. Kein Zentimeter durfte mehr zwischen ihnen sein.

Endlich war er hier! Endlich war er ihr nahe!

Ihre Hand hatte inzwischen durch eine vorsichtige Berührung festgestellt, dass auch seine Erregung mehr als deutlich war.

Leanas Finger kämpften mit dem Hosenverschluß. Sie beschloss, ähnlich kurzen Prozess zu machen wie mit dem Oberteil und riss die Knöpfe auseinander. Dann streifte sie ihm die Hose ab.

Der Anblick seines nackten Körpers raubte ihr fast den Atem. Sie legte beide Hände auf seinen Bauch und fuhr von dort mit einer langsamen Bewegung außen an seiner Hüfte entlang, weiter bis zu den dunkel behaarten Oberschenkeln.

Sein Atem kam in hörbaren Stößen. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Schultern, glitten sanft über ihren Rücken, vergruben sich zärtlich in ihrem Haar.

Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn deutlich fühlen könnte.

Nicht nur seine Haut! Auch seine Gedanken und Wünsche, seine Vorlieben und seine Lust.

Sie tauchte in seine Empfindungen ein, ließ sich einfach fallen in diese innige Verbindung.

Jede Unsicherheit war mit einem Mal verschwunden, sie wusste genau, was ihm gefiel, was ihn erregte, was er sich wünscht.

Und umgekehrt schien es genauso zu sein.

_Das mit der Gedankenleserei hat durchaus seine Vorteile_ dachte sie, während sie mit ihren Küssen sanft an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel nach oben wanderte. Sie hörte ihn heftig atmen, der Griff seiner Hände in ihren Locken wurde fester.

Leana berauschte sich an der unmittelbaren Reaktion seines Körpers auf das Spiel ihrer Zunge. Alle Unsicherheit war fern, sie öffnete sich seinen Emotionen und erfüllte seine unausgesprochenen Wünsche. Sie spürte nicht nur das Zittern, das durch seinen Leib ging, sondern auch sein inneres Verlangen.

Nach ihr, Leana. Nach ihrer Nähe und einer engen Vereinigung.

Dieses Gefühl zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen Erregung machte sie fast wahnsinnig, ebenso wie seine nun heisere Stimme, die ihren Namen raunte.

Doch nun griffen seine Hände fordernd in ihre Haare und zogen ihren Kopf nach oben. Sie sah, dass sein Atem in kurzen Stößen kam, während er nun seinerseits begann, ihren Körper zu erforschen.

Ihr Schlafanzug erlitt das gleiche Schicksal wie seine Kleidungsstücke.

Schließlich lag sie nackt neben ihm. Sie sah, dass seine Augen über ihren Körper wanderten, was ihr normalerweise ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschert hätte.

Doch bei Severus war alles anders. Sie konnte spüren, dass der Mann neben ihr sie nicht abschätzend musterte, sondern ihren Körper begehrte, genau so wie er war. Weil er sie begehrte, als Mensch, als Frau.

Er beugte sich über sie, strich mit einer sanften Bewegung ihre Haare nach hinten und küsste erst seitlich ihren Hals, dann ihre Schulter. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie niemals von ihm erwartet hatte.

„Severus!" stöhnte sie leise, während sie die weiche Haut an seinem Nacken liebkoste. „Severus, ich will ganz nah bei Dir sein!"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, sein Mund stand leicht offen, mehrere Strähnen fielen ihm verführerisch in die Stirn. Seine langen Beine pressten sich an ihre, während seine Fingerspitzen sanft an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang fuhren und dann tiefer wanderten.

Leana hielt die Erregung fast nicht mehr aus. Sie zog Severus fordernd auf sich und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Gesäß wandern.

Und wieder tauchte sie ein in seine Emotionen, konnte sein Drängen spüren, seine Lust, gleichbedeutend mit ihrer Lust, Körper und Geist, jetzt endlich – nur noch eine kleine Bewegung…. – endlich, endlich vereint!

Sein tiefes Stöhnen so dicht an ihrem Ohr. Das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihrem, wunderbar nah. Die Haarsträhnen kitzelnd auf ihrem Gesicht. Die kühle Haut seines Rückens, die allmählich heiß und schweißnass wurde.

Unerträglich langsam seine Bewegungen und doch viel zu schnell.

Der Rhythmus ihres Atems, der sich seinem angepasst hatte. Im gleichen Takt fließend, im Einklang mit Severus, ebenso wie der Rest von ihr.

Schließlich sein Unterarm, der sich auf ihren legte. Seine Hand, die ihre ergriff.

Finger, die sich umeinander schlossen und Halt suchten, während eine Welle des Glücks, der Lust und der Innigkeit über beide hinwegrollte.

Nie mehr sollte es anders sein, nie mehr wollte sie hier weg, niemals von diesem Mann getrennt sein!

Severus lag heftig atmend halb auf, halb neben ihrem verschwitzten Körper. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, ihre rechte Hand wurde immer noch von seinen Fingern umfasst, während sein anderer Arm quer über ihrer Brust lag.

Leana schloss die Augen und nahm diesen Moment in sich auf. Am liebsten wäre sie für den Rest ihres Lebens genau so liegen geblieben. Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, Tränen der Freude, der Erleichterung, der Liebe.

Zärtlich strich sie über seine zerzausten Haare, über seinen nassen Rücken. Sie wollte ihn beschützen, für ihn da sein, jeden Schmerz von ihm nehmen.

Niemals sollte er wieder einsam und bedrückt sein!

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

Alle Härte war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er wirkte unendlich verletzlich mit den sanften Augen, den weichen Lippen, der Wunde an der Stirn. Und dann diese unglaublich magnetische Stimme, die leise zu ihr sprach: „Es tut mir leid, ich denke, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Lächelnd fuhr sie die Konturen seiner Lippen nach: „Aber genau darum geht es doch, oder? Bei mir musst Du nicht immer der beherrschte, kühle Professor sein. Ich kann den echten Severus fühlen. Und er gefällt mir sehr gut!"

Er drehte Leana sanft ein Stück zu sich auf die Seite. Dann legte er seine Stirn an die ihre und schloss die Augen.

Sie empfand diese Berührung als noch inniger und vertrauter als einen Kuss.

Dieser Mann hatte etwas so Einzigartiges an sich. Sie fühlte sich seiner Seele in einer Art und Weise verbunden, die nicht annähernd mit Worten zu beschreiben war.

Wenn nur alles so bliebe, dann wäre ihr Leben absolut perfekt.

Und wenn nicht?

Plötzlich klangen seine Worte in ihren Ohren wieder _„Ich weiß nicht genau, welche Aufgaben noch vor mir liegen"._

Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Brustkorb, so als hätte ihr jemand ein Messer in die Herzgegend gerammt. Die Vorstellung, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte………  
Er hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah sie fragend an.  
Sie sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Severus, Du musst mir was versprechen!"

"So? Muss ich das?", erwiderte er mit amüsierter Miene.

Es tat so gut, ihn entspannt lächeln zu sehen, dass sie fast nicht weitersprechen konnte.

Aber sie musste es tun.

Entschlossen fuhr sie fort: "Versprich mir, dass Dir nichts passieren wird."

Überrascht richtete er seinen Oberkörper ein wenig auf.

Sie sprach weiter. „Versprich mir, dass du von jedem Einsatz zurückkommst, dass sie Dir nichts antun, dass sie Dich nicht töten werden."

Seine Miene wurde ernst, die tiefe Stirnfalte kehrte zurück. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht versprechen kann."

Ihre Stimme bekam einen panischen Klang: „Du bist Zaubertrankmeister, Du kannst Dich vorbereiten, Du kennst Deine Gegner, Du kennst die dunklen Künste, Du musst einfach überleben!"

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Ich kann jedenfalls nicht weiterleben in einer Welt ohne Dich. Ohne Deine Stimme, ohne Deine Hände, Deine Augen."

Mühsam fand sie ihre Beherrschung wieder. Diesmal klang es fast wie ein Befehl, als sie wiederholte: „Versprich mir, dass Du überleben wirst!"

Regungslos blickte er sie an, kein Zwinkern war zu erkennen, er schien nicht einmal zu atmen.

Der Moment dauerte unendlich lange. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, ehe er in ernstem Ton antwortete: „Ich verspreche es."

Leana ließ sich erschöpft zurück ins Kissen fallen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Danach drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und die Hand auf seine nackte Brust.

Beruhigt schloss sie die Augen.

Wenn es einen Mann auf dieser Welt gab, der sein Versprechen halten würde, dann war das Severus Snape!

.

.

.

- THE END –

.

.

.

_oder auch nicht….._

_Wer Lust hat, kann nämlich lesen, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht._

_Die Story heißt „Die silberne Saite"_

_Allerdings drüben auf fanfiction. de unter meinem account „legilimens" _

_Hier ist der direkte link: (Leerzeichen nach „www." bitte entfernen) _

_http://www. fanfiktion.__de/s/4b784ea20000cc6b067007d0_

_Die „Saite" spielt nach Band 7. Die Story ist etwas ausgereifter und runder, ich hab ja in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen was dazugelernt. Doch auch ein bisschen schwermütig, schließlich geht es Severus` Seele gar nicht gut. Der Humor kommt natürlich auch nicht zu kurz._

_Und ich muss euch warnen, es kommt wieder viel Musik vor…._

_Vielleicht bis bald_

_Legi_

.

.

.


End file.
